


Look Me in the Face

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: Sana has always found herself in a good place, surrounding herself with good vibes, good friends who always took care of her.After graduating with her best friends, she departed to Japan for three years. Who knew this one unexpected event can lead to a different path.. “There's no way that much can change within the 3 years I was gone right?”





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic I have ever written, and my longest.. i hope u all enjoy this piece! thank you!!!!

"Let's go out tonight Sana, I promise you won't regret it." Momo said with a pout while clinging onto Sana's arm.

"You literally just picked me up from the airport like 40 minutes ago, let me take a quick break." Sana replied.

"Tell me about it! Being a secretary to a huge corporation is no joke. Was it hard to settle into a new environment with all those business people and wearing blazers and all that?"

Momo questioned Sana while hugging tightly onto her pillow with her full attention.

"It was a given that I had to talk a different tone, walked upright and oh, I observed a lot. It was really draining but my family needed me to fill in as a secretary temporarily until they found a replacement. Working in a family business, you would think they would cut me some slack but they didn't. I suppose I saw that coming.. but anyway I'm done with the job and even got stable income for the past three years. Guys! I'm back in Korea and I just wanna hang out with you both again, I miss being with you goofballs."

"I don't know about you Mina, but it sounds like we got ourselves a sugar mama." Momo teased, throwing her pillow towards Sana.

"Shut it Hirai! I'm back so I'm gonna keep your tongue on watch." Sana said hopping onto Momo, pinning her down on the bed. Momo giggled loudly and tickled Sana while Mina watched the older girls and smiled silently to herself.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Sana, you should come to Tzuyu's party with me and Momo tonight, I heard it's going to be yet another legendary party, of course because Tzuyu is hosting it." Mina suggested suddenly. 

"Tzuyu? Chou Tzuyu? Since when did you guys have connections with Tzuyu?" Sana questioned with a serious yet curious look on her face.

"I forgot to tell you, when we all received our bachelor's degree, she ran into us and invited both of us to her graduation party, at that point you were already on the way to the airport and yeah.. we kept in touch ever since, so like the past three years, actually." Mina replied shyly.

"Yeah, she's really dope, her place is super nice, I'm not even kidding... it's something straight out of a magazine. Her house is mostly made out of glass so that's when you know. Here, I got some proof for you to fawn yourself over." Momo added in, trying to bring up a picture of Tzuyu's house from her phone.

"You're so creepy, why would you even take pict- Why do I even bother, you would totally do this." Sana smiled teasing Momo.

Sana took Momo's phone and viewed what Momo was blabbering about and nonetheless Momo was telling the truth, the house is coated with white paint and the house's design is simple yet ultra-modern, totally fits Tzuyu's style. This is the epitome of living large. 

"Whoa, what a palace... I mean place. Tzuyu's got style, I'm actually jealous you guys have been here before already." Sana commented while still looking at the various angles of the place from Momo's phone, swiping.

"She's really friendly, and it's such a bonus that she's stunning. Plus she has really pretty friends." Mina said towards the girls.

"Oh? Mina?!! You got a crush on one of her friends? Now, we definitely gotta go." Sana said standing up to exit to her room.

"I'm in for the party, you guys already know!" Momo said excitedly, jumping up from her bed and walking towards her closet.

"WHAT? NO! It's just- They're really just kind people- I've never seen them be angry at anyone, they're kinda like us. There's three of them and they're constantly together and they do everything together." Mina reassured Sana.

"Aw, Mina. They seem like great people, it makes me more excited to go to the party now. Plus, I think it'll be memorable, I just have a feeling." Sana said as she leaves Momo's room. Mina smiles to herself and soon follows right after stretching her body. 

"Mina! Before you leave, choker.. or no choker?" Momo raised the black choker against her neck.

"The choker brings out the definition of collarbones, wear it." Mina said immediately after checking out the older girl. 

"Thanks my cute little penguin!" Momo happily jumped around while putting on the choker.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Mina said scratching the back of her head, shyly chuckling.

Momo approached Mina and cupped her face under her palms. 

"You're always gonna be my cute little penguin, and I know you lowkey love it when I call you that." Momo said while giving a soft kiss on top of Mina's forehead. Mina sighed and lightly pushed Momo away playfully. 

Mina quickly switched the subject. "Wear the red long-sleeve crop top with the denim shorts, it displays your abs and shoulders well."

"Thanks Minari!!!!" Momo said while giving her a tight hug. Mina exited the room feeling butterflies churn around in her stomach. 

How can she be so charming and dorky at the same time? 

\---

"Sana, hurry up! We're leaving in 10 minutes!" Momo yelled across the hall.

The best part of having two best friends, is living with them. Momo's room is the biggest so the girls always gather in there when they wanna hang out or just sit and converse. Sana's room is farthest away from the girls and Mina's room is right across from Momo's room. 

"Hold on, I can't find my black boots that match with my white turtleneck and black leather jacket." Sana hurriedly said while rummaging through her closet.

"TURTLENECK?! We are going to a party it's bound to get a little stuffy, sweet cheeks. At least wear a white crop top or a flowy white top." Momo suggested, walking into Sana's room and helping her choose a different top.

"You're gone for 3 years, and here I thought your fashion sense would change." Momo lightly tossed in the air, hoping Sana would catch her sarcasm.

"Fine, help me find something that screams, 'I know I'm appealing, yet insanely cute that oozes a heap load of confidence." Sana guided. Momo stared at her closet with her hands propped on her hips.

"This ain't gonna work. Your closet is 3 years older now.. open up your suitcase, let's see what your fashion sense from Japan looks like." Momo reached inside the suitcase after Sana opens at her command and she gasped immediately when she saw "the" dress.

"Throw this dress on now, I gotta see it on you, HURRY!" Sana quickly complies and within a minute she walks out her bathroom.

A black dress that perfectly hugs Sana's indesribable figure yet has room for her to move freely in, perfect.

"THIS. This is what I'm talking about. Compared to what you have in your closet, this screams, "I'm secure and I'm ready to give you a good time if you let me." Momo teased Sana yet making it obvious that she's complimenting Sana. Sana turned away shyly, "Shut it Hirai, let's get on with the party, we wasted 5 minutes already, go check up on Mina." Sana said with a cheeky smile. Momo winked at her and clicked her tongue before she left Sana's room.

"MINARI! We're leaving in 5 min-" Momo tried to continue talking but she choked on her own words. 

"Momo, oh my goodness here have some water and tilt your head backwards when you swallow the water, it'll help soothe our throat and easily open up your airways." Mina said grabbing a nearby water bottle and handing it to Momo. Mina looks at her worriedly.

"Mina, why do you have to look like you're out here trying to attract every single male and female breathing when you already have me?" Momo said slightly, still choking.

"I just wanted to match with you, I thought we would have looked cute together. You know, you have your red top on and I have my blue long sleeve button up and dark blue denim skirt." Mina reasuured. Momo caught her breath and now looking at Mina in awe. 

"You look very attractive, Minari. Let's go before I start having a cough attack again." Momo said grabbing Mina's soft, little hands and guiding her out of Mina's room. 

"Wait, I think I left my white wedges in your room, when we brought Sana home, can I grab them real quick?"

"Wait downstairs, I'll grab them for you, I saw them when I was changing." Momo went to her room to retrieve Mina's shoes while Mina made her way downstairs, making eye contact with Sana.

"Whoa, who's that beauty strutting down the flight of stairs?" Sana said waving her hands to her face as if it's an actual fan.

"You and Momo are just feeding into my self-confidence tonight huh?" Mina said while giggling.

Sana put her hands up her mouth like she's about to cry, "Look at my baby, you are glowing tonight, sweetie. You are gonna reel in that crush you mentioned earlier, and I am gonna cheer you on the entire night okay?" Sana said hugging Mina's head while tippy toe-ing slightly. Just the mere thought of catching her attention made Mina excited.

"Why does Mina look like a plump tomato?" Momo said gently walking down the stairs in her black adidas shoes holding onto Mina's shoes.

"I'm not that red right? Oh my goodness- never mind, let's go. Thanks for getting my shoes Momo!" Mina said stumbling out to Momo's car. Sana and Momo looked at each other and giggled, their maknae is too loveable, how can they resist her charm?

\--- 

Momo parked her 2018 Black Cadillac Escalade SUV on the opposite street of Tzuyu's house and turned sideways to talk to Mina and Sana.

"Alright you party animals, we get in, have some fun and we gotta leave at an appropriate time because Mina and I are opening the cafe tomorrow morning. Capische?" Momo stared into Sana and Mina's eyes waiting for an affirmitive response and they responded by exiting the car excitedly. Momo breathed sharply, "I know my kids won't disappoint. Right? Right, yeah they won't get carried away, I know Mina won't, let's hope Sana is in her right mind tonight, once that girl gets one drink, it's like taking away a child's favorite toy." Momo pep talked herself as she turns off the engine and locks the door viewing Sana and Mina in sight in front of her.

"The night is young and so are we, let's party." Momo looked to her two best friends and sighed, she's finally with the girls who make her life fulfilling and warm.

Sana thought to herself when she was walking towards the entrance Tzuyu's house, There's no way that much can change within the 3 years I was gone right?


	2. Retrospect

[Tzuyu's backyard]

Sana thought to herself when she was walking towards the entrance of Tzuyu's house, There's no way that much can change within the 3 years I was gone right?

The party doesn't look like it begun yet. It seemed way too quiet. The front of the house is composed and not a single red or blue solo cup is visible in sight.

Sana slowly approaches the gate that closes off the entrance, with Momo and Mina trailing right behind. She scans the entrance of the Chou residence in bewilderment.

Mina then looks over at Sana and catches that she seemed a tad confused, she's probably imagining a thrashing party with cheap booze and drunk kids left and right doing who knows what.

"Sana," Mina started talking, "If you're thinking why it looks tranquil right now, it's only because Tzuyu has one simple, yet very strict rule in order for people to actually attend her party and to prevent her parties from turning into a disaster." There was a puzzled look on Sana's face. Still, she listened intently to Mina's words.

Mina continued after reading Sana's expression. "The front of the house has to be completely spotless. If it is not neat or orderly, she seeks out which guest broke her rule and dismisses them immediately. If one person breaks the rule, others will soon follow. 'Monkey see, monkey do'. Therefore, Tzuyu absolutely does not tolerate those who don't listen to her one and only rule. There was this one time, I assumed he was new, I think his name was Mark, attended her party and he didn't know of her rule, and he accidentally left his plate of food on the grass in the front and was removed by Tzuyu herself. She wasn't stern with him, so he just quietly listened to her and politely exited the residence without creating a big scene, but don't worry he came back the next party and all is well ever since." Mina explained to Sana who was still lingering at the gate of the entrance alongside Momo who was listening to the known story.

"Not just anybody can waltz inside Tzuyu's parties, they need connections in order to attend one, so the party is never too big like the ones you see in those American movies with the fraternity parties." Momo started off saying. "Whether they knew Tzuyu themselves, or they knew friends of friends, they can come, it doesn't get much tighter than that. But if you're a friend of a friend of Tzuyu's friend, you can't come. It's kinda like a one-and-done deal." Momo concluded.

"There's probably at least 90 guests at each party and there's always a security guy that checks off each guest like VIPs to make sure they're legit. He's really cool and open-minded. Sometimes I cast him out and talk to him when the food table is too crowded." Momo brought up to Sana. Sana listened attentively thinking to herself, Tzuyu really has her priorities straightened out. Feeling a little more nervous than earlier, Sana starts to fidget with her fingers unknowingly and the discoloration of her face starts to slowly show.

"I don't know why I'm feeling nervous all of a sudden, I shouldn't be right? I mean it's just a get together with close friends, which reminds me, umm.. is you-know-who gonna be there?" Sana asked looking at both Mina and Momo. The two girls looked at each other briefly with concern before looking back at Sana. Faces filled with uncertainty, Sana knew the answer to that question just by their face expressions. "Sana..." Mina begun.

"It's fine, I'm bound to run into her, we'll see how this party goes and if it gets too hectic for me, I'll leave first and let you guys enjoy the night." Sana stated softly. Mina and Momo knew that this was going to happen as well.

"Hopefully she doesn't lash out or do anything regretful. "We've seen her once or twice at Tzuyu's party, she's a good friend of Tzuyu's now because she works at Tzuyu's family's hotel." Mina said thinking of her words carefully, hoping she doesn't jinx it. 

"It's fine guys, I promise. I can handle myself... I haven't spoken to her in 3 years, I'm ready for anything she throws at me." Sana said with a fake chuckle. 

"We'll be here if you need backup, the car is 10 feet away from the front door, according to my calculations, wherever we are in the household on the first floor, if we sprint 2 strides per second, we can escape beneath her reach in less than 30 seconds, maybe in 20 seconds. If we're upstairs, it'll take at least 10-20 seconds longer. Other than that mishap, let's enjoy ourselves like we came here to do." Momo joked to lighten up the mood. Sana laughs loudly while throwing her head back with her right hand covering her mouth. 

"Thanks for being prepared for the worst, Momo." Sana slapped her arm while stiffling her giggles. Mina observes the older girls like how she always does and smiled to herself. 

"Momo's right, let's let loose tonight and air out our responsibilities and tomorrow we can return to being "adults." Mina said, stringing air quotes in the air. "Plus, what can a couple of 25 year olds do that can lead to a disaster, am I right ladies?" Mina said jokingly. "You know, the best things always happen behind the scenes." Mina winked at the girls who now have their jaws dropped to the floor. Sana dramatically gasped.

"MINA? WHERE'S MINA?" Sana pretended to look for Mina over her shoulders making Mina laugh to herself. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MINA?!" Sana shrieked shaking Mina playfully. Mina laughed out loud showing her pearly white teeth and cute little gums. 

"Stop!!!! I'm right here! I guess being with Momo day by day, night by night for 3 years finally rubbed off on me." Mina said aiming her eye contact directly at Momo while she blushes lightly. Momo's heart started to pound increasingly harder and louder by each ticking second. Now, she's the one trying to change the subject.

"W-w-wait until you see her backyard, it's so spacious and the color contrast keeps your mind at ease even if there's a million things happening all at once." Momo stammered while opening the gate and walking towards the front door. 

I feel exposed if you keep looking at me with those eyes, Mina.

It seemed to have worked because now Mina is guiding Sana, trailing right behind Momo. 

"Let's have a lively night and make good memories only." Mina said with a cheeky smile. Sana agreed with a nod. 

Hopefully with you. Momo thought to herself having high hopes that something magical is going to unravel.

Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, Sana inhales and exhales before ringing the doorbell but before she could, a much rather fit and good-looking man opens the door. Taking in the image of the man in front of her, black-haired, snapback on backwards, black leather jacket on with a black button up underneath and black ripped skinny jeans. 

"Sorry did I surprised you guys, I heard some distinct chatter behind the door and wanted to check if anyone would like to come in." the charming man stated.

"Yooo Jackson, what's up?! I missed you, my friend. You've been keeping watch on the snack table for me right?" Momo said while giving him a firm hug.

While Momo is conversing with Jackson, Mina immediately darts her eyes around the kitchen and living room for a pair of brown eyes.

Snack table? Oh, this must be the Tzuyu's security guy. Sana thought to herself. 

"Aye, I missed you too, good to see you again Momo! And don't worry the food hasn't been calling anyone else's name but yours!" Jackson said laughing. His smile is lovely, hurry, introduce me, Hirai. Seems like 4 hours went by because Momo has been blabbing it up with this man. 

"And how's Mark? We didn't go to Tzuyu's last "Summer Blast 17' party a couple months ago! Me and Mina just wanted to spend the night in and watch Monsters Inc. and Happy Feet." 

"He's been doing well, he's actually here tonight with me. I'm not sure where he is, he said he was gonna go to the bathroom or something, he's probably with the rest of the boys in the backyard." Jackson answered politely before stealing a couple glances at Sana. Momo realized that she forgot to introduce the two kids. 

"Oh my god, I totally forgot! This is my best friend, Sana! Minatozaki Sana. She's from Japan just like me and Mina too. We're basically inseperable." Momo said showing Sana behind her. "And Sana, this is Jackson Wang, he usually checks off the guest list and keeps watch on the doors so no one sketchy enters."

"Minatozaki Sana. The name just rolls off your tongue." Jackson said before Sana looks at his hands, shaking them first, startling him.

"I should've shaken your hand first! I'm sorry, my hands were full and I was distracted by an angel in front of me." hearing Jackson's words, Sana lightly scoffed. 

"Don't worry it's 2018, women can shake men's hands first. But hey, loving the compliment, this is my first time at Tzuyu's party, watch out for us, yeah?" Sana replied with ease. 

"I will, of course it's my job. Alright.. Hirai, Myoui, and new to the list, Minatozaki, you guys are free to roam around and enjoy yourselves, I'll be here if you guys need anything." Jackson said whilst checking off the guest list. Sana and Momo bows slightly and lead their way in, with the kitchen as the first thing they saw when walking into the Tzuyu household, they went straight to the food table. 

"Hey Jackson! Is 'she' here?" Mina questioned Jackson discreetly. 

"Mhm? Ohh, yeah she was in the backyard the last time I saw her. " he replied rubbing his index finger and thumb on his chin for a split moment. Mina thanked Jackson before catching up with Sana and Momo. 

"What was that about?" Momo yelled into Mina's ear. It's starting to get really loud and quite frankly, really warm. Bodies brushing across the girls as they made their way into the kitchen. "I was asking if Tzuyu's two best friends are here." 

"You sure, you didn't just ask for the girl you're googly eyed over?" Momo said showing a forced smile towards Mina, grabbing a couple of hamburger sliders and evenly cut chicken tenders. Mina blushes as she looks down at the counter. "Help me make the usual?" Momo asked after stuffing her face for a good couple minutes. Mina nodded and started helping Momo make Mina's usual go-to watermelon punch including, watermelon juice, rum, pomegranate syrup, ginger liquor, and lemon juice.

"You know me too well, don't you?" Mina reached for the different ingredients and handed it towards Momo's direction, passing her the syrup and rum to finish up Momo's finished product. They've done this quite a couple times so they knew what to take and how to mix the drink, it's automatic at this point.

"Perhaps, too well, my love." Momo said before pouring Mina half of the drink and pours herself the other half. Mina isn't really much of a drinker so this mix is perfect for her. Momo reminisces the first time they've ever been to Tzuyu's party.

\--- Flashback ---

Mina didn't know what to drink because she's never really drank any hard liquor before besides light beer. "What do you want to drink tonight?" Momo asked leaning towards Mina. "I don't drink much so I don't know where to begin." Momo looks around the kitchen and scans the various alcoholic beverages. Viewing a couple ingredients laying around, she found a solution. "I know a good mix for you, it's a safe drink and it'll make you feel refreshed and it'll make your taste buds happy.... oh and it's not strong enough to get yourself drunk. Mina looks gratefully towards Momo but Momo is busy starting to make the drink. Mina then lets the moment between them pass and observes what ingredients Momo is fusing. First off, Momo immediately eyeballs the rum the quickest, then the watermelon juice and a couple other ingredients and mixes it in a different glass cup provided on the counter. 

"Here, try this, it's mostly watermelon juice spiked with rum and some sweet syrup, ginger, and lemon juice." Mina looked at Momo timidly before dipping her tongue in the drink. 

"Mina, oh my god, what are you doing?" Momo said chuckling at the younger girl. "I just wanted to see if I liked it before drinking it whole." Mina replied fanning herself as she's getting pink in the cheeks, because of the heat. Momo looked lovingly at the younger girl. This girl is so harmless and gentle, what can I do? Momo walked around the counter and grabbed a straw and rips it out of the paper wrap. "Here, take little sips and tell me what you think of it." Momo said tossing the straw in the cup and putting it on her lips waiting for her to taste the infused drink. Mina obliges and her expression says it all. Eyes propped out so much it looked like it's gonna fall out her sockets. 

"Whoa, now that is a brand new taste!! It just- It's really light and it kinda bounces and lingers in my mouth, the ginger mostly lingers but it's the good kind of linger not like when you eat onion or something. Anyway, thanks Momoring! This is a really good mix, let's make this drink together everytime we come to Tzuyu's parties, it can be our little thing!" Mina said excitingly jumping up and down and dorkily gliding her feet left and right in rhythm like the dork she is. 

"Deal, but only if you give me a peck on my cheek." Momo teased and looked away cleaning up the mess she made. Mina had no hesitations and planted a long peck on Momo's cheeks. It was obvious that Momo didn't see it coming. She touched her cheek and looked back at Mina. "You actually gave me a k-kiss, Mina." Mina listened to Momo's words and nodded her head up and down innocently.

"Yep, you have soft cheeks Momoring, I should kiss it more often if you keep giving me this really cute reaction you're giving me right now." Mina firmly stated before taking another sip of her newly found favorite drink. Is it her favorite drink because it tastes delightful or is it because Momo made it just for her?

Momo unexpectedly grabbed Mina's cheeks and gazed at her features intently, "Momori-" Momo plants a soft yet meaningful kiss on her forehead.

"Let's enjoy the party tonight, my cute little penguin?" Mina smiles and nods her head as a confirmation, before holding out her hand for Momo to interlock, leading her towards the backyard. Jackson and his friends, Yugyeom, Mark, Jinyoung, JB, Youngjae, and Bambam were messing around with their mixer, playing loud music and having fun with drinks in their hands.

"Such good vibes tonight, don't you think Minari?" Mina can only look up at Momo while sitting at the edge of the pool dipping their feet in the water. "When I'm with you, the vibe is always right."

If I'm listening to my heart well, I think I've been falling for you for a long time now, Mina.

\--- End Flashback --- 

"Is the drink just as perfect as the first time you've tried it?" Momo asks Mina while she chugs a big gulp down. Mina looks at Momo, almost spitting out her drink. 

"Yeah! Sorry, I was really thirsty the entire drive here." Mina replied smiling and wiping her chin from the drips from the infused watermelon drink. "It was only a 15 minute drive, silly.. What, did thinking of your crush get you all flustered?" This time, Mina chokes on her mixed drink. 

"MINA! SLOW DOWN CHILD!" Momo gasped loudly before patting her back lightly and pressing a napkin to her mouth and wiping gently. Sana glares at the two girls.

"Did I obtain a new superpower or am I invisible to you two?" Sana said glaring back and forth from Mina who is still getting patted by Momo's motherly soft gestures. "I literally have been standing here for the past ten minutes. Seems like I need myself a drink to get this night going.. pass me whatever you guys just made, the color looks nice."

Sana gestured her hands like a little baby, squeezing her hand in and out in middair. Mina looked at her and grinned, "Here you go, you dork. It's a really light drink compared to what you used to drink back in the day." The watermelon mix easily slid down her throat. Momo looked down at the ground and snickered. "Looks like Sana needs something stronger." 

"You got that right, want to take a shot with me, Hirai?" Sana said reaching across the counter on her tippy toes for the vodka bottle. "I don't feel like drinking tonight, I'm gonna keep you in check, you're wild when you start drinking, don't you remember the last party all three of us went to?" Momo interrogated Sana playfully.

"Uhhh, no I remember waking up in Mina's bed but I was in your clothes, the hangover was so bad so I just gave in after taking the advil Mina put on top of the counter, and knocked out again." Sana replied remembering what happened during the last year she was staying in college before departing to Japan. "Exactly, let's not go through that experience again. Tame yourself sweet cheeks."

Momo said poking Sana's cheeks before fixing herself another quick drink. Sana then just grabbed the nearest fruity Smirnoff drink and poured it into a cup for herself. Sana offered some to Momo and she happily takes some. Mina still fixated on her drink, they all swerved in and out the kitchen after a bunch of foreign faces come into their area. 

"Let's go check out the backyard." Mina suggested suddenly. Momo already knew her intentions and smiled to herself. "Sure, let's get some fresh air, it's stuffy in here." Momo said while guiding the girls out to the back of the house. The girls let each other's arms fall after they reached some fresh air.

"Why is it that everytime we are back here, the boys are always back here cranking up some jams? It's like deja vu again and again, it never changes." Mina asked Momo. Maybe, just maybe, I don't want things to change. "The boys practically live here when it's time to party, they're always so sweet though. I catch them taking care of people who accidentally fall asleep on the couch, or they could be blacked out drunk, well whichever one it is, I see Jinyoung and Yugyeom always putting a blanket over them and calling their friends and family on speed dial to come pick them up in the morning." Momo replied, remembering the past couple parties. 

Sana listened to her two best friends talk about the memories they made at this very place.

Sana views the backyard. There's people laying around in lounge chairs near the pool, some people actually inside the pool with their drinks in the little floaties perfectly made to keep drinks afloat. There are bodies dancing around to the music lingering in the air. 

She browses the backyard and really takes in what Momo meant with the color contrast. The white color from the house is definitely elegant and the water from the pool is shone brightly reflection off the windows creating a gorgeous coloration. The white and blue gives off a pleasant feel and to add onto that vibe, the strobe lights makes this place look like a club. Sana expressed towards Momo and Mina."Wow, paradise and a club with the price of one, good job Tzuyu."

Once, Sana finished her sentence, somebody tapped her shoulder faintly. 

"You called?" The three Japanese beauties turned around swiftly and was greeted by a perfectly proportioned, symmetrical-faced, radiating, alluring of a person.

"The one and only Chou Tzuyu, hi nice to meet you!" Sana greeted herself slightly bowing towards Tzuyu. "I've heard only good things about you, I'm pleased to be in your well-put together residence." Tzuyu smiles showing her straight, white teeth and reciprocates the bow to Sana. "Thank you, I was going for an urban, high-class modern sorta feel. White and blue matches with my complexion best. Don't you think?" Tzuyu caught Sana off guard so she ended up stammering in front of the graceful hostess. 

"Oh yes, of c-course! I bet there are more colors that look great on you." Sana smoothly replied to Tzuyu. Yes! Didn't sound like a dork, nice. Tzuyu responded by smiling brightly and then greeted Momo and Mina in a friendly manner by hugging them both individually. 

"Hey Tzuyu! I haven't seen you in a while, has all been well?" Momo first started the conversation while Sana stands on the side and observes the scene before her.

Tzuyu's dimple is so deep I wanna dive in them.

"Yeah! I've just been here and there, and helping around my family's hotel when they need me or my brains." Tzuyu said rolling her eyes, smiling genuinely.

"Sorry we couldn't make it to your Summer Blast 17' I heard that it was the best summer extravaganza!" Mina cheerfully added while Momo slick with her moves, put an arm over Mina's shoulders. Mina flinches at the sudden warmth on her shoulder and continues to avert her focus onto Tzuyu. 

"It was loads of fun, we had good food and music, Jackson and his boys always create the best mixes so we always have a blast when they're here, which is all the time. Let's not mention all the cute girls in their cute suits, you could've flirted with." Tzuyu added in, catching up Momo and Mina on the previous party they missed out on. 

"Our little Mina here only has eyes for one girl at the moment perhaps you know where she is." Momo locked Mina into a head lock position quickly to tease Mina for a quick moment before letting her go, knowing it probably irked her. Mina rubbed her neck and shot Momo a fake mean glare and turned back to Tzuyu. 

"Who are you talking about?" Tzuyu asked curiously as she's going through a list of girls' names in her mind, who the mystery girl could possibly be.

"She's always with you, she's got short hair, and her hair is swayed to the side when she brushes her hair upwards or even when she lightly tussles it-" Mina's voice trailed off as her eyes began to soften. She stared longingly at the figure behind Tzuyu.

"Hey Tzuyu, we just placed some more food and beverages on the counter for everyone to enjoy." said by an angel with eyes that can transfixe one's gaze. "You're a lifesaver, Chaeng, what would I do without you?" Tzuyu said hugging the smaller girl.

Momo can't stop looking at Mina gawking over this girl, it's endearing even though it kinda tugs on her heart.

"No worries, Tzuyu." The mysterious girl then shyly looks at Sana, Mina, and Momo and formally greeted herself, "Hi guys, my name is Son Chaeyoung, I remember some familiar faces from the graduation party back in 2015."

"Whoa, you know us? I assumed you didn't because we never actually talked." Momo initiated the conversation with Chaeyoung first.

"Ahh, I tried talking to you guys but I would get stopped by other colleauges and when I would want to finally introduce myself, you guys would somehow disappear." Chaeyoung assured the two older girls.

"Either way, we're meeting now finally, I'm Hirai Momo." Momo said with security. "I'm her best friend, Minatozaki Sana." Sana added in. "And I'm also her best friend, Myoui Mina." Mina said lastly, barely making eye contact with Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung is sporting a dark burgundy leather jacket with a black crop top, with black skinny jeans.

"Mina, I'll remember that." Chaeyoung said while not breaking the eye contact with Mina. 

THAT GAZE. IT'S PIERCING THROUGH MY SOUL...AND THOSE WELLS I MEAN DIMPLES.. oh god I feel naked. She's so pretty.

"What?! What about my name? Will you remember my name?" Sana said jokingly breaking their moment. Chaeyoung diverts her attention to Sana suddenly, "Of course, remembering names aren't my best suit but my facial recognition abilities are a lot better so I'll know when I see you guys again." 

"Are you alright, Mina? You look lost for a second there." ...completely lost in your eyes. "Oh y-yeah, I'm okay it's probably just the infused drink I had early on in the night, I probably had one too many." Mina lied.

"But it wasn't even stro-" Momo started until Sana dragged her away to the opposite direction, covering her mouth. "Hey Tzuyu, you wanna show us more around the backyard, it's my first time here." Sana said trying to pull Momo and Tzuyu away from the new lovey-dovey couple. "My pleasure."

As they started walking further and further away from Mina and Chaeyoung, Tzuyu continues to give a mini backyard tour, "So here is the patio, it's connected to the living room which is connected to the kitch-" Tzuyu started talking about her backyard until Sana interrupted Tzuyu midway and spoke.

"Chaeyoung seems to be taking interest in Mina right? Am I seeing things? You saw what happened back there right?? She said, she'll remember Mina's name." Sana rambled. "Wait.. do you smell that?"

"What? I only smell some really good food and expensive alcoholic beverages." Momo said with pure nonchalance. 

"No, you dummy. You smell that?" Momo shrugged at Sana's odd question. "Love is in the air tonight!" Sana shrieked rocking Momo back and forth, as Tzuyu laughs at their antics. Momo glares at Sana with an 'are you serious' expression. Tzuyu then gets a phone call from Jackson saying there's a kid claiming that he was invited by a guest that was already at the party so she had some business to sort out. 

"Hey guys, something popped up, feel free to eat and drink to your heart's content. Thanks for coming to my place tonight. Don't drink and drive. I can ask one of my drivers to drive you home if it's necessary. Goodbye for now, I'll see you guys around, it was very nice to meet you, Sana." Tzuyu added before leaving the two older girls. 

There's something irritating Momo though. Mina's needs are satisfied because Chaeyoung and her finally met and who knows they're probably talking away a storm right at this moment. Now, Momo feels a little empty. Time to fill the emptiness with drinks. 

"Let's drown ourselves with good liquor, Sana." Momo chanted out loud receiving a loud scream as a response from Sana. "WOOOO! I am with you there! 'Nono' is going to make an appearance tonight!!!!" Sana said smiling brightly and clapping like a seal. 

"Don't remind me please!" Momo pleaded guiltily. "THAT WAS MAYBE... THE MOST DARING THING I REMEMBER YOU DOING.... WHEN WE DRANK TOGETHER LAST TIME." Sana said in between breaths of air, laughing until she can't breathe no longer. 

\--- Flashback --- 

"Momo!!! This is my go away celebration, aren't you supposed to watch me in case I go overboard?? Why am I watching you instead?!" Sana yelled into Momo's ear as they're dancing in the middle-back of the club.

Momo laughed out loud while tilting her head backwards. "I won't be able to go full-out like this with you until I see you again in three years and until that day comes, I wanna enjoy the night to the fullest with you tonight, Minatozaki!" Momo confessed with full of sincerity even if she's slightly buzzed.

The two girls held hands and walked towards the bar and requested for two shots. "To an endless path of positive energy and genuine happiness for you and Mina!" Momo cheered as she downs another shot. Sana reciprocated the clink and downed another one as well. "That should be enough for us to do some regretful things tonight, our story is going to be unbelieveable." Sana said laughing after putting the shot glass on the bar counter.

"Yeah [hiccups] for sure, we're gonna make some of the [hiccups] funniest stories tonight!" Momo said with no cares in the world. "Too bad Mina can't with us tonight, she's still so sick." 

"She told us to enjoy for her, that's what we're gonna do." Sana said slurring her words to Momo.

15-20 minutes cruised by and in a blink of an eye, Sana lost Momo in the crowd.

"Momo!! MO-MO! Respond to my voice you butt!!!! Ugh, it's no use I can't find her in the crowd like this, I need to stand on a chair, or on the booth chair to see her, yeah.. get to a higher ground, it'll be easier to scout her out." Sana said to herself trying to find her misplaced friend.

She found an open booth on the right side of the club and got onto the chair to look for her friend. Then, there she was, in the middle of the club, "What is she doing?" Sana squints and puts a hand over her eyes to block out the strobing lights. "It seems like some women in suits- Momo looks like she's giving....LAP DANCES???!!" 

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!! MOMO!!! NOOOO!! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!" Sana at this point can be seen as fully sober as she dashes to where she viewed Momo from above. She shoves people left and right trying to get to Momo, "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU SWEATY LITTLE THINGS!" Sana scurried all the way to the middle of the building and tried to get a hold of Momo. 

"MOMO GET OFF OF THESE RESPECTFUL WOMAN NOW!!!" Sana yelled angrily at Momo.

"I AM INCREDIBLY SO SORRY ABOUT HER, SHE'S HAD TOO MUCH TO DRUNK AND IT'S LIKE MY GO AWAY CELEBRATION AND EVERYTHING, PLEASE DON'T SUE HER OR ANYTHING- OH MY GOD I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT'S GOING THROUGH YOUR HEADS RIGHT NOW I'M SO SORRY MISSES!" As if Sana was spitting hot bars at these two businesswoman, she said in under one breath and immediately bowed 90 degrees before trying to get Momo off of them while still talking to them. The scene was too funny not to laugh at.

"Momo, no no no no!!! Why are you glued on this woman, GET OFF RIGHT NOW!" Sana yells frantically trying to rip Momo off the businesswoman.

"WHAT'S. HER. NAME.!!?" one businesswoman asked with straight syllables. Even if this was the worst timing, this women is incredibly good looking. 

"MOMO!" Sana yelled again aiming her voice towards the woman.

"What did you say?" said the businesswoman again. 

"MO-MO!" Sana repeated but louder this time. 

"Ahh, NONO?! THAT'S AN.. INTERESTING NAME! SHE REALLY KNOWS HOW TO USE HER BODY VERY WELL!" she yelled out, with Momo still on top.

"YOU SHOULD TAKE HER HOME, SWEETHEART!" The businesswoman said caringly to Sana. Sana feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her chest, even if she can't get 48kg girl off a woman, "THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!" 

"HERE I'LL HELP YOU TAKE HER OUTSIDE!!" the businesswoman said and pushed Momo off in one swift motion, leaving Sana bewildered.

I need to workout more, my biceps are literally crying from embarassment.

As the businesswoman guide the girls out of the club, Sana once again thanks the woman, genuinely bowing 90 degrees. 

"Did you call someone to pick you ladies up?" the woman asked after bowing back 90 degrees. "Yes, I dialed our friend to come pick us up, she'll be here shortly." Sana replied with formality still holding onto Momo with the help of the woman. "She basically used herself as oil and rubbed herself onto you, I am so sorry Miss-" Sana apologetically repeated her friend's mishap to the woman.

"Joohyun. Bae Joohyun. I didn't know that my partner and I were going to end up leaving our night with such a sight." Joohyun said stiffling her laughter, "Is your friend really named, Nono?" She questioned Sana while waiting for her friend to arrive.

"Oh my, no no, her name is Momo, perhaps all that screaming in our ears made it difficult for you to hear me." Sana responded with a light chuckle. "Your friend put on quite a show there. I accidentally called her 'Nono', maybe that can be her drunk alter ego, it sounds like her name, and you kept on screaming 'no no' at her all night."

"I just wanted to say thank you for the harmless, unforgettable night. My partner, Kang Seulgi and I are co-lawyers and we just won a very important case a couple hours ago and wanted to celebrate. I hope your celebration went well even if your friend, Momo went off rails a little bit. Does she always give random people lap dances?" Joohyun questioned one last time before leaving Sana and Momo to their friend.

"This is my first time seeing this actually, I'm assuming she chose you as her umm- lap dance-ee? because you are one appealing human being. Oh and 'Nono' is actually really clever, I'm gonna tell her the story when she wakes up the next morning. Sorry for the inconvience once again, Miss Joohyun and congratulations on your win on the big case." Sana said before getting Momo in the car. 

"Take care of your friend, I can tell you really cherish her." Joohyun said to Sana. Sana smiled at Momo after struggling to get her long legs into the car. 

"I love this dork with all my being, and I know she would do the exact same for me if the situation was flipped." Sana replied with a hearty laugh. 

"Take care and tell Momo, she should pursue a career with dancing, because her body was really fluid and fitter than my body and I have a wonderful body." Joohyun said with a kind smile. 

"Will do, thank you for helping me out tonight, if it was anyone else, it would end in such a mess. Goodbye and good luck with your future cases with your partner Miss Joohyun!!" Sana concluded with a smile and bow before waving as the car starts rolling.

"I miss the good ol' kid days." Joohyun said remembering her wild nights at the clubs too. 

"Mina, I swear she was just so lost in the music and did not care about anyone else except her and her body. She was totally gone!" Sana panted out to Mina who's driving Momo's car. 

"How much did you guys drink, how are you sober and she's way passed hungover?" Mina said with a calming tone. Sana was a little scared because she was using her soft tone to talk to her at the moment.

"I was very drunk too, I slept for 15 minutes or so for whatever reason before I went to look for Momo... Umm, I'm kinda scared to ask but are you upset with us? I really didn't think she would black out like this, she didn't throw up or anything she just fell asleep when that woman helped me walk her out." Sana tried to explain herself. Mina stopped at a red light and looked at the rear-view mirror. 

"I'm not upset with you guys, it's more of like, I got worried. I got a call from you at nearly 3 in the morning saying Momo passed out, so my first instincts were more worried over anything else. I was a little shooken up when I saw her when I first stopped the car, she looked lifeless I was terrified until I saw you smile at the woman and saw Momo geekily smiling in her sleep. I felt a little bit safer." Mina explained herself while stepping on the gas pedal to accelerate as the light turned green.

Sana tried to look at Mina from the side view because she was sitting, diagonally to where the driver seat was. 

"You care deeply for Momo." Sana professed.

More than you'll ever know.

"We both know she's a little careless sometimes, but we'll always be there to take care of her, and I know she would do the exact same for us."

"I said the exact same thing earlier."

Sana lied her head back onto the car headboard with her eyes closed, "I appreciate you Mina, thank you for taking care of me and Momo. We genuinely love you so much and I know we really should express it more often."

Sana let out a deep sigh, "You mean everything to us, Minari. You're our biggest source of happiness." At this moment, Mina has light tears streaming out of her eyes and she grinned with her teeth and gums showing. 

"So when you're drunk, your emotions control you, don't they?" Mina asked with a smile looking at Sana looking into the rear view mirror again. 

"My emotions don't control me, I control my emotions and I truly mean it when I say how much you mean to us. I guess I don't speak about my hidden feelings out loud, I'm not too sure why, but one thing for sure we have the biggest soft spot for you and I just wanted to let you know you're truly.. one in a million." Sana said before dozing off into her slumber.

After reaching to their house, Mina smiled and sighed to herself, looking at the two girls slumped lazily in the seats. "I love you guys more." 

\--- End Flashback --- 

Sana knows how Momo gets when she has one too many alcoholic shots, so she's keeping an eye on Momo closely tonight.

"Can you believe it's been so long since we went wild with drinking together?" Sana questioned towards Momo who's chugging a spiked drink she made herself. "Do we want another 'Nono' moment?!" Sana laughed after drinking a gulp of mixed liquor.

"If she comes out, she comes out, you can't restrain the beast within me!" Momo yelled with pride. Thinking about Mina and that girl, Chaeyoung stirred fire in her stomach and ice in her heart.

Why is this bothering me so much, I should be happy for her, she's happy. Whatever, let this night go and forget who you are for a couple more hours. 

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR, GO BEST FRIEND THATS MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Sana hollered with certainty as she sees Momo dancing on the dance floor outside in the backyard, reeling in a crowd of random bodies. She always knows how to attract people in more ways than one. 

Momo goes inside for a quick break to get herself another drink, while Sana has a quick chat with Jinyoung. It's better to make your own drinks so no one can intoxicate you in a dangerous way. She looks up from the counter as she finishes and as she walks out, she hears a familiar laughter. "I can recognize that laugh a million miles away... enjoy your night with your new friend, Minari." Momo said before walking out to the patio with mixed emotions and a mixed drink. 

Momo can feel herself getting lost in the music again. This all feels too familiar, it brings me back to the feeling I felt minutes before I lost control including the memory on the night of Sana's celebration 3 years ago, oh no-.

 

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who is enjoying to this story.


	3. Voice

Momo can feel herself getting lost in the music again. This all feels too familiar, it brings me back to the feeling I felt minutes before I lost control including the memory on the night of Sana's celebration 3 years ago, oh no-

"Shut up! He followed Tzuyu around like a lost puppy?!" Sana sounded surprised, almost dropping her cup onto Jinyoung. 

"No I swear, he had his eyes on Tzuyu for almost 2 years before he changed himself the summer before her graduation party to grab her attention, which didn't work. I wondered why though because Jackson has broad shoulders and a killer smile." Jinyoung told Sana, remembering Jackson's physique. 

"Oh sweetheart, it takes more than just someone's body to attract a goddess like Tzuyu. That is just too cute, here I thought he was like the alpha of your pack. I met him not too long ago and he seemed confident in who he is and who he represents. Little did I know, he was a love sick puppy because of Tzuyu. I don't blame him, Tzuyu's visuals affects everybody and everything. I am so sure she can make a wilting rose beautiful again." Sana said before darting her eyes around the backyard looking for a familiar friend. As Jinyoung kept on talking to Sana, he soon grasped on to the fact that Sana wasn't listening to a word he was saying to her.

"Sana, are you alright? Are you looking for someone?" Jinyoung politely questioned Sana, looking in the same direction she was looking in. 

"Yeah. Um, you know Momo right? She and I are having some fun tonight and I swear I just saw her grabbing a drink a couple minutes ago. When she drinks she really lets herself go, so I was just worried she might do something to disturb Tzuyu's party."

Sana scans the backyard. "Hmm, no lap dances yet huh?" Sana said swinging her head left and right, front and back to locate her best friend.

"L-lap dances? Momo gives lap dances when she's drunk?" Jinyoung stuttered imagining the upcoming scenes in his head.

"Yeah, I just wanted to keep an eye on her tonight, but I don't know where she went." 

"Let's find her quickly before she possibly causes a ruckus." Jinyoung said tugging Sana's hand and guiding her around the premise, searching for Momo. 

"What was she wearing tonight, do you remember her outfit?" asked Jinyoung, quickening his pace and turning his head from area to area greeting to some people along the way.

"Umm, you can let go of my hand now, Jinyoung. And I think she was wearing some sort of red top, you can't miss her, it's super bright and her blonde hair makes her so notic-" Sana closed her eyes imagining Momo's party outfit before Jinyoung covered her mouth and pointed her to Momo straddling an innocent gingered hair girl from a far distance.

"Don't tell me, th- that's Momo on top of that girl." Jinyoung said with his mouth agaped letting go of his hands from Sana. Sana's eyes widened and gestured to Jinyoung to come help her pry Momo off the poor girl, knowing that Jinyoung's strength can be of help when she needs it.

"I guess I can't restrain the beast tonight huh, Momo?" Sana said loud enough for herself to hear while giving herself a defeated smile. 

"Hm? What did you say?" Jinyoung asked wondering if he heard correctly.

"Nothing, come with me, I may need your help." Sana said before blitzing through every single person in the way between herself and Momo. Jinyoung skillfully follows behind. 

Sana arrived within seconds and raised her hands on top of her head as soon as she looked at Momo with astonishment.

"Seriously who the hell taught you to gyrate your hips like that, Hirai?!" Sana shouted in a candid voice towards Momo. 

Anyone watching could tell that Momo was having the best time of her life. Sana stood behind the gingered hair girl, not seeing who she is yet, eyeing down Momo and started to get worried and enraged at the same time, yet proud.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face and get off the girl right now, Hirai!" Sana yelled out loud but it took no effect on Momo.

"Yooo, she's blushing so hard." one person in the crowd pointed out to the girl sitting in the chair. The crowd started to gather around the scene.

Sana observed the way Momo was moving her body, remembering that Miss Joohyun said how her body is eminently fluid. Momo was thrusting her hips slowly towards the girl and had her arms lifted around the girl, laying restlessly on top of the chair. Sana could not believe what she was seeing. Momo was not this expressive last time this happened. Within a second, Momo crept up to the girl's face and tilted her chin upwards to lean in for a kiss while the girl sitting there was holding on to Momo's backside, ready for the initiated kiss. 

"NO NO NOT TONIGHT MOMO, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! GET OFF YOU STUBBORN LITTLE-" Sana screamed at Momo yanking her off the girl with all her might. Momo somehow slid right through Sana's arms and fell on the floor until a familar warmth caught her.

"Mina! Whoa!! Where'd you come from?! Thank god you caught her in time though! I guess I was stronger than I used to be, she flew right out!" Sana laughed while thanking Mina. Mina smiled and put one of Momo's arm around her shoulder and Jinyoung had the other, and they both walked a sleepy Momo inside the house and upstairs to one of the empty guest rooms.

"Why does Momo always fall asleep after giving a show? Sana asked herself before letting Mina and Jinyoung go.

Sana dispersed the crowd, "That's all for tonight kiddos go back to what you were doing." 

Sana looked back in the direction of the girl who was given a lap dance by Momo. "Where'd she go?" Sana wondered around the backyard for a while. Hmm, not here. Then Sana went back inside the house, looking for the gingered hair girl, "Not in the kitchen or living room, maybe she's in the bathroom washing her eyes out or something." Sana said snickering, laughing at her own joke. Sana walked back outside to the patio to check once more.

"Ah, Mina would laugh at my joke if she heard me right now. But seriously where is this girl, I didn't even get to apolog-" Sana said before turning around bumping into a small figure, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Oof!

"My apologies, I should've seen where I was going." a soft voice spoke out captivating Sana's attention. The girl reached her hand out to Sana and Sana grabbed it without any hesitations anticipating who the stranger was. 

"Thank yo-" Sana took a step back recognizing the distinctive colored hair. Gingered hair? Sana stammered realizing who it is, trying to formulate sentences to the girl. 

"Y-you're the girl that my best friend was grinding on, oh my goodness I was looking for you actually. I am so sorry for her mishap!!! When she drinks too much she tends to give random people lap dances and I was supposed to watch her but then I lost her and-" Sana rambled on and on to the girl. The girl halted Sana's quick chatter by putting her index finger on Sana's lips.

"Don't apologize. If she didn't do what she did, I would've never been able to bump into such a dreamy beauty." The girl said with assurance locking eyes with Sana, licking her lips.

Sana's breathing pattern suddenly took a toll on her because now she can't breathe normally anymore. Her gaze was intense and the way she licked her lips looked so tempting. She was wearing black MLB varsity jacket with a yellow t-shirt and white shorts, yet all Sana could imagine was how she looked without her clothes on. The girl smiled charmingly at Sana and observing her expression, she continued to talk. 

"And don't worry about Momo, we've known each other for a while and I would rather have her do what she did to me than any other stranger at this party." Sana looked at the girl with a baffled look on her face. She knows Momo? Sana's mind was wandering in a million different direction but she can't seem to take her eyes off of this exotic human being, if she even is human, because looks like that only can be described as a divine beauty.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The girl said scannning at Sana's features earnestly.

"Your eyes sure does shine remarkably bright without the help of tonight's moonlight." The girl said looking at Sana's brown colored orbs. At this point Sana's heart is literally going to burst. Sana is usually a really smooth talking person but her flirting skills were working against her, in front of the beautiful stranger tonight.

"I, um, thank you for the c-compliment. You're very intriguing yourself." Sana said stumbling on her words. Sounds like her tongue doesn't know how to work right now, perfect timing huh? 

The girl observed Sana carefully before asking, "I'm Kim Dahyun, and to be honest I had my eyes on you the moment you stepped out onto the patio. I had to gather a lot of courage to be able to stand in front of you and ask for the name of the person who's making my heart palpitate a thousand times per second." Dahyun said expecting the name of the girl in front of her. 

"Minatozaki S-Sana." Sana said stuttering surprised at Dahyun's effortless smooth words. Dahyun finally took her hands out of her jacket pocket and shook Sana's hand.

"An unforgettable face that pulls on heart strings, I bet you are a dangerous one, aren't you, Minatozaki Sana?" 

Dahyun said letting their hands linger for what seems like an eternity. 

"Your hands are really soft and warm, I may want to hold them again." said the younger girl as she smiles showing her cute eye smile. Sana has so many thoughts but she can't say one word in front of this girl without sounding like a mess. Just her luck.

"I don't think this will be our last encounter." Dahyun said trying to read Sana's expressions. Sana ponders what she means by 'last encounter.'

"Oh, and something's wrong with my phone, are you good with phones?" Dahyun asked an unexpected question to Sana. Sana raised her eyebrows in confusion. 

"What? Uh.. I suppose I know some things about phones. Why, what's wrong with it?" Sana asked trying to help the girl the best as she possible could.

"Your phone number's not in it, and only you can fix it." Dahyun said handing Sana her phone. Sana took a deep breath and let out a small scoff. 

"I've heard so many flirty pick-up lines, but this has to be the first ttime that I actually fell for." Sana said typing in her phone number. Dahyun retrieves her phone and calls Sana's phone, holding the phone up to her phone and with one hand in her jacket smiling. Sana's phone rang within 3 rings, "Hello?" Sana greeted shakingly.

"This is my number, promise me you won't ever delete it?" Dahyun asked steadily, keeping the raised phone by her ear. Sana tried studying Dahyun's body language, face expression, nothing. 

"I'll think about it." Sana said before clicking 'end call'.

Dahyun approached once more before pulling a strand of her hair and lightly putting it behind Sana's ear, caressing her cheeks slightly. Her sudden touch surprised Sana and even if Sana was shy, she endured the warm moment anyway. 

"Have a wonderful time tossing and turning while you think about me tonight."

"Until next time, Minatozaki Sana." Dahyun said before walking off the opposite direction. Before Sana could get a word out, Dahyun was already too far and Sana can't move her limbs. 

"Until then... Kim Dahyun." Sana said to herself before gaining control over her body again and walked inside the house finding Momo, Mina and Jinyoung. 

Sana passes by heaps of sweaty bodies before reaching the stairs and finding the room where her friends were located.

She looks left, empty.

She looks right, and she sees Jinyoung standing outside awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets. "Why's he kicking the ground like someone stole his favorite alcoholic drink?" Sana said giggling at the innocent guy standing before her. 

"Why are you standing outside, they didn't let you in?" Sana asked Jinyoung. Jinyoung raised one arm scratching the back of his head and gave a soft chuckle.

"I wanted to stand out here. Tzuyu gave Momo a pair of pajamas to change into and I felt disrespectful even if I turned my back to them while they changed Momo out of her clothes." Jinyoung explained thoroughly. Sana thought to herself how sweet this kid is. 

"And Tzuyu didn't mind? She didn't get mad at us or anything?" Sana questioned again. Jinyoung shook his head.

"Nah, she just laughed when I told her what happened and she went to her room to grab something and when she came back out she told Mina to change Momo out of her party clothes and slip into something more comfy." 

"Oh I see, I'm glad she didn't get angry with us, that was the number one thing I didn't want happening tonight." Sana confessed to Jinyoung.

He smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you're here now, Mina is inside with Momo, they should be about done, I would knock if I were you, just to be sure you know?" Sana smiled at his sincerity. 

"Don't worry, thank you, Jinyoung. I appreciate your help tonight. I'll take it from here." Sana thanked Jinyoung with a light hug and he reciprocated. 

"No worries, I'll leave now. If you need someone to drive you guys home, I'm sober and so is Yugyeom. We'll be in the backyard." He said before taking his leave.

Sana saw him out and knocked on the door. Sana waited for a couple seconds before hearing soft pitter-patter by her favorite little friend.

"Hey, I just put her in some new clothes. She's sound asleep right now, come in." Mina said to Sana at the door. Sana nodded and softly walked inside the large room.

"Wow, the guest room has to be your room, my room, and Momo's room combined." Sana looked around in awe. Mina walked back to the bed where Momo is sound asleep.

Sana followed after giving herself a little tour, "Bathroom here, closet there, mirror, and a view of the backyard, got it." Mina looked at Momo longingly before Sana snapped her out of her trance with a question.

"So what happened with you and the new girl Chaeyoung?" Mina smiled thinking to the conversation they had.

"We talked very briefly actually, she was telling me how she wanted to introduce herself to me and Momo the first time she saw us because we were invited by Tzuyu herself and apparently that's a rare occurence." Mina started telling Sana the story and Sana shook her head to confirm she was attentively listening.

"I just asked her what she's been doing after university and she said that her older sister and her are working in the same medical center, treating patients and helping everyone stay healthy." Mina finished. Sana looked at Mina like she was imagining a different answer.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Mina. 

"Oh, this was a little unexpected, she seems like an incredibly nice and gentle person. Do you feel anything for her, like more than you did before?" Sana asked anticipating for Mina's answer. Mina grabbed a leftover white pillow and hugged it.

"After talking to her, nothing related to my emotions really had a big change, she's still very gorgeous for sure, maybe even more. She's so beautiful and she's a nurse at Crystal Cove Medical Center, CCMC. She's got everything any girl wants. Perhaps something can happen later in the future maybe? I still don't know much about her yet so I'm just letting things play out naturally. I wouldn't want to mess anything up this early in this new friendship." Mina confessed to Sana as she hugs the pillow tighter.

Sana studies Mina's face and realizes there could possibly be something else on Mina's mind.

"Is that all? Is there anything else you wanna talk about?" Sana slowly revealed, being careful of her words.

"Yeah, weren't you supposed to be watching Momo tonight?" Mina asked tilting her head to the right slightly, scaring the older girl.

"Yes I was! She was dancing, letting her body guide her and everything and then I turn away for one second because I was talking to Jinyoung for a little bit and when I looked back at where I last saw her, she disappeared. Jinyoung and I searched for her and then Jinyoung found her and we tried to take her off Dahyun." Sana said and widened her eyes and covered her mouth when she realized she said 'her' name.

"What?! Why are you covering your mouth with that expression on your face?" Mina asked, instinctively getting closer to Sana grabbing her hands away from her face.

"It's just, I said Dahyun's name and I felt my heart skip a couple beats, like 3.5 beats." Sana said letting her hands fall down on Mina's pillow.

"You would be rushed to the hospital if your heart literally skipped 3.5 heartbeats, dummy." Mina said straightening her back and propping both her hands on the bed leaning back.

"Mina, do you know who Dahyun is? Kim Dahyun?" Sana asked discreetly like someone was going to hear them in this big guest room. Mina looked at Sana with an unreadable expression.

"Of course I do, Dahyun is Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's best friend, those three complete the best friend circle like how it's you, me, and Momo." Mina answered Sana's question. Sana dropped her jaw so low, Mina thought that Sana was salvitating.

"She's Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's best friend? Is that how she knows Momo?" Sana asked again. Mina looked at Sana getting ready to answer her but Sana switched the subject abruptly.

"Wait, how'd you end up where we were at, like when you caught Momo out of nowhere, do you have teleporting powers that I don't know about?" Sana said with a dorky smile. Mina giggled at her best friend's comment and answered back.

"You are so lucky I caught her just in time!" Mina said throwing the pillow at Sana who failed to dodge it because of her slow reflexes. 

"Ow you meanie! What did I do?!" Sana said pretending to be hurt. It didn't hurt because Mina's throw wasn't as firm. 

"Didn't catch her, that's what!" Mina snapped back, grabbing back the comfortable memory foam pillow. Sana felt that in her gut. 

"I'm sorry, last time I tried prying her off in the club she didn't budge and I guess carrying all those boxes around the office for three years put on some bicep muscles." Sana said with a pout and to top it off, those big brown eyes were looking through Mina's soul, saying 'forgive me, Minari.'

Mina looked at her and let out a sigh, "I really can't be mad at you, how annoying."  

Sana smiled and hugged Mina cheerfully. "How'd you end up there though? Weren't you with Chaeyoung?" 

Mina laid down on the bed horizontally, whereas Momo is sleeping vertically, creating a T shape. 

"I was with Chaeyoung and we briefly talked but then she said she had to leave because she has to show up to work early in the morning the next day, so I walked her out to the front of the door where her sister picked her up and I went back inside to find you guys." Sana nodded as she understood Mina.

"And I saw that you, Momo, and Tzuyu exited towards the backyard so that was my best bet. When I went outside I saw Momo on top of Dahyun and as I got closer to help you get Momo off, you pulled her off and I caught her before she hit the ground." Mina explained her side of the story to Sana, closing her eyes for a brief moment. 

"Good timing, Minari. I was so relieved to see you catch her. We both know Momo would've cried so loud and sob everywhere and on everyone." Sana told Mina laughing softly not wanting to wake up the older girl. 

"I'm just glad I know that she's sound asleep here, this reminds me the exact scene on the night of your celebration 3 years ago." Mina conceded. 

"Hmm? Exact scene? What do you mean?" Sana asked but Mina just smiled to herself and said, "Don't worry it's harmless. You and Momo were knocked out so I took care of you guys, that's all." Sana smiled and said out loud, "Ah, as expected from our little Minari," before leaning over and tussling with her hair. 

\--- Flashback ---

After reaching to their house, Mina smiled and sighed to herself, looking at the two girls slumped lazily in the seats. "I love you guys more." 

Mina first helped Sana get out of the car then Momo putting them both on the couch before locking the car and the front door. Mina walked Momo into her bed first before returning to Sana. She helped Sana into her own room trying not to bump into anything, not wanting to wake up the soft snoozing girl.

As Mina was taking off the clubbing dress, Sana's physique was revealed to Mina. Mina's cheeks became rosy pink as she hurriedly slipped on Sana's pajamas. 

"Your body is so pleasant to look at." Mina said out loud knowing Sana will have no memory of this moment. Mina closed her eyes and put on the pajama bottoms and tucked Sana into bed, leaving some Advil and a tall glass of water for Sana to take whenever she wakes up. Mina closed the door quietly before returning to Momo.

When she walked back into Momo's room, Momo is curled up into her pillows with her mouth slightly opened.

Soft snores came out of the girl as Mina searches for Momo's pajamas. 

"So cute." Mina said hearing Momo's snores. Mina eyes a pair of night clothing and puts it on the edge of Momo's bed. Then, Mina tugs Momo a little to get into an easier position for her to change out of.

Mina puts her hands on the hem of Momo's dress and pulled it over Momo's head. Momo's body did not make it easy for her, the dress got stuck at her shoulders, so Mina got on the side of Momo's head to remove the dress off more smoothly but Momo subconsciously took off the dress and threw it on the ground to the opposite side from Mina.

Mina stood in the same position not moving a muscle, not taking another breath until she checks that Momo is fully sleeping.

Mina held Momo's wrist up a couple inches off the bed and dropped it, no response, and then heard a light thud. "She's out, whew." 

Mina went to the edge of the bed to grab the pajamas and when she was coming back up towards Momo's bed, Momo changed her position so she's on her back. 

Her entire abdomen region is exposed.

Mina gulped and continued with her task. She easily dressed Momo's top because of the position. She slid on Momo's pajama bottoms and let out a deep breath as she finishes.

Mina tucks Momo in, blankets draped over her entire body, and leaving enough space for Momo's arms to move freely throughout the night.

As Mina feels accomplished, she leaves the bed, until Momo grabs Mina's wrist, "...stay."

Mina looked at Momo who still has her eyes closed. "You want me to stay?" Mina repeated back to Momo. Momo pouted and nodded. 

"Please." Momo pleaded. "Just this one night, I'm cold and you're warm." Momo said slurring her words slowly.

Mina smiled at the older girl and got into bed with Momo scooting closer to Momo. "Just for a minute okay?" Mina said letting Momo lay her head in the crook of her neck.

Momo smiles like a little baby and Mina instinctively runs her fingers up and down Momo's arm. She knows this relaxes Momo and is the easiest way to make her fall asleep. After 10 minutes went by, Mina as quiet as she can, got out of bed, replacing herself with Momo's pillow. Momo stirs around in bed and spread her body out before retrieving herself into a cute little ball. She successfully leaves and tucks Momo once more.

"Please never change." Mina said to Momo before leaving a kiss on Momo's cheek. Mina exits the room looking back at the sleeping Momo before closing the door. 

Do you know how easy it is to fall in love with you?

\--- End Flashback ---

"I can stay with her if you want to go mingle downstairs or grab a drink or something. I got her." Mina suggested sitting up from her laying down position, looking at Sana with certainty.

Sana looked at Mina, "Are you sure? You don't want anymore food or drinks for the night?" Sana asked once more. Mina smiled and showed her the water bottles stacked on the table with the mirror to the right of the room.

"Tzuyu always keeps a large amount of water bottles in guest rooms, I'll just drink that and I'm sure our Momo would like water after a scadalous night, don't you think?" Mina smiled at Sana assuring her that everything will be completely fine. 

Sana smiled at her younger best friend and hugged her tightly, letting the hug linger for more than one second. Mina then laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Thank you for always taking care of us. Call me if you need anything okay, I won't drink too much. Tell me when you want to leave and then we can leave." Sana proposed before leaving the room. Getting off the bed, Sana leaned down towards Mina who's still laying down and gave her an upside down kiss on her forehead. 

"What was that for?" Mina raised a question. 

"What? Momo can do that, and I can't?" Sana said pretending to feel a little attacked. Mina stood up quickly. 

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine I was wondering what the kiss was for." Sana giggled at her flustered friend. 

"Do you ask Momo what the kisses mean?" Sana asked walking closer, looking into Mina's eyes. This conversation isn't about just the kiss anymore, is it? 

Mina looked at Momo with a soft gaze, who's still sound asleep and back up at Sana. "What do you mean?" Mina asked.

Sana sighed and smiled as she walked with her back aimed towards the door, "Soon enough, your mind will catch up with your heart." 

Mina was left dumbfounded in the room with Momo. Mina slowly crept up on the bed and laid on the other side where Momo wasn't occupying.

Mina faced towards Momo. "Do you feel the same way I do?" was the last thing Mina said before dozing off into her sleep.

Sana closed the door and re-entered the party. Knowing her favorite girls are safe and sound, she can drink something a little stronger, but not too strong because she wants to be sober enough when she drives home with Mina and Momo.

Walking into the kitchen, she mixes a couple of concoctions until she's satisfied with the strength of the alcoholic drink and the taste. She was about to top it off with some lemon juice when someone grabs it the same time she does. 

"Oh, here you go, you can use it first." Sana froze hearing the recognizable voice.

"It's been a quite a long time, Sana." said the girl. 

 

A/N: I hope you like this fic just as much as I do.


	4. Revelation

"It's been a quite a long time, Sana." said the girl. 

Surprised by the sudden interaction, Sana stutters. "N-Nayeon."

All their memories rushed back to her seeing the person in front of her. Sana and Nayeon spent two years together during their college days. It was an unexpected turn of events when she sadly had to leave for Japan but that didn't stop her heart from still holding onto the hope that maybe, just maybe that Nayeon won't forget about her. Even if there were things left unsaid, Sana knew what she felt for Nayeon. But here, she is, right in front of her after a long three years. How will the confrontation play out?

Sana looked at Nayeon for a brief moment and thought to herself, out of all people she had to run into, it really had to be Nayeon. Sana panicks but still carries on, eyeing Nayeon up and down.

She came to the party wearing a flowy, white romper with a pastel pink floral pattern and round specs. Still has the prettiest sense of style.

Sana puts down her drink and Nayeon took that initiative to begin the expected dreaded conversation, according to Sana.

"Hey, I heard you were back in town, I didn't think you would be here at Tzuyu's party, but here you are." Nayeon started the conversation.

Sana was dazed to say the least. The last time Sana saw Nayeon, she was crying when she was leaving for the airport, empty-handed and empty-hearted. Sana wonders why Nayeon hasn't thrown the drink in her face yet.

Sana's intentions were pure though, she didn't want to tell her girlfriend, now ex, that she was leaving for three years. Sana was never fond of long distance relationships, it's just way too heart wrenching and difficult for her and Nayeon to endure, so Sana made up her mind and ended a wonderful, memory-filled two year relationship with Nayeon a week before departure without telling her why she left and with no other explanation except, "I'm flying out to Japan next week." That situation could hurt anyone that's in love for the first time.

Nayeon senses that Sana is confused, yet again, and continued to keep the conversation going. "Have you been here a long time?" 

"A couple hours went by since I arrived. I didn't see you at all this entire party." Sana finally spoke up looking at Nayeon. "Are you here with someone?" 

Nayeon smiled and replied looking up from the drink in her hand, "Yeah, she stepped out to greet the boys in the backyard. I'm sure you know who the boys are, if you've been here for a couple hours." Nayeon said diverting her attention back to her old friend standing before her after looking in the direction towards the backyard.

"How've you been, how was your family in Japan?" Nayeon mentioned to Sana suddenly. Sana is still extremely confused with the unexpected behavior Nayeon is excreting, still she answers Nayeon's question.

"Everything is well, their business firm is doing great now." Sana answered shortly. "And I'm doing pretty good on my end." Nayeon smiled shyly and looked at Sana.

"Stop being so stiff, everything's in the past, I'm genuinely happy with someone and I hope you're content with everything as well." Nayeon said pushing Sana's shoulder playfully.

"I promise I'm harmless, stop acting so weird, you're making me feel a little weird." Nayeon said truthfully.

Sana looked at Nayeon and scanned for any funny business. Affirmed, everything is perfectly fine. Sana continues to talk to Nayeon with a more relaxed body language.

"You dyed your hair pink, it looks really nice on you." Sana brought up, catching Nayeon off guard. Nayeon runs her hand through her hair right in the middle and lets her luscious hair fall in front of Sana. 

"Thank you, it looks nice doesn't it?" Nayeon said confidently.

"And are you alone? Where's Mina and Momo?" Nayeon asked again changing the subject. Sana replied with a soft smile.

"They're sleeping upstairs," Sana started, "I'm so glad you didn't come a little earlier, it was quite a scene." Sana said with a little sigh remembering what happened.

Nayeon laughed a little as well and then without a warning, an attractive person wearing a snapback on backwards, with a designer black t-shirt, coated with a white denim jacket and black ripped shorts suddenly comes up behind Nayeon.

"Put your hands up, you're under arrest." said the girl grabbing both of Nayeon's hands, putting them behind her back. Hearing the raspy, low-toned voice, Nayeon immediately knew who it was and played along. 

"Why, what did I do wrong?" The other girl giggled trying to hide her smile. Sana just watched the scene with an odd look on her face. 

"For being so damn fine." She said before kissing Nayeon's cheek and hugging her from behind. She then glided one arm over Nayeon's shoulder.

Everything clicked, and Sana assumed this was Nayeon's girl.

"Hey, I'm Yoo Jeongyeon, but everyone just calls me Jeong for short." Jeongyeon directed towards Sana, offering her hand to shake. 

Sana complied and greeted herself as well. "I'm Minatozaki Sana." Sana said kinda awkwardly, she thought to herself. 

"Loosen up, I don't bite. Are you close with Tzuyu?" Jeongyeon initiated.

"How are you here for the first time when she's been hosting parties for the longest time?" Jeongyeon now questions curiously.

Sana senses that Jeongyeon means well and very serene based off of her aura. 

"I was in a different country for a little while." Sana says looking at Nayeon briefly. Nayeon catches the eye contact and speaks up.

"She's my ex-girlfriend, we dated the last two years of University right before she took a flight to Japan for a family emergency." Nayeon confesses bluntly and Jeongyeon was taken aback and took her arm off Nayeon's shoulder with a surprised look on her face.

"You're Nayeon's first love?" Jeongyeon said in a raised tone, her raspy voice disappeared for a brief moment.

Sana nodded her head as a confirmation that Nayeon indeed told the truth. She was my first too. The air now feels really odd and suffocating.

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon before looking down at her hand and wrapping their fingers together, smiling. "I intend to be her last." Jeongyeon is a big, romantic isn't she?

Feeling the atmosphere softening, Sana spoke again, "I wish the best for the both of you, I hope we can be friends." Sana directed towards Nayeon and Jeongyeon. 

"Thanks, Sana. I appreciate it. Are you working right now?" Nayeon thanked then asked Sana. Sana frowned a little bit answering back. 

"No, but after tonight's party, I'm going to check some emails from my family. They said they sent me some business firms that are looking for some scretary and CEO candidates and they recommended me." Sana assured Nayeon.

"You can always work at Tzuyu's hotel as a receptionist if it gets too hectic for you, I know how overwhelming the business field is. That's my occupation. Tzuyu can hook you up with no extra cost, she's really kind. Her family treats all the employees very well, each and every single one of us." Nayeon referred to Sana. Jeongyeon speaks up right after.

"I'm a personal trainer, so if you want to get into that career, I can hook you up too, if you're interested of course." Jeongyeon also suggested.

The fact that Nayeon and Jeongyeon are being sincere with their offers eases Sana's unstable nerves right now. 

"Thank you guys, I'll keep those both in mind." Sana sincerely thanked.

"I'll let you guys go for the night, enjoy the rest of your night. It was nice to see you again, Nayeon. And it was nice meeting you, Jeongyeon. I hope to see you guys around or at the next party. Drive home safely." Sana said after bowing slightly to both older girls. The two girls bowed back and Sana took her leave upstairs.

Sana quickened her pace once the two girls weren't in sight anymore and rushes to Momo and Mina's room. Wanting to tell her best friends that she ran into Nayeon would totally surprise them right now and they would be gossiping about what happened all night long.

Sana softly knocked twice and open the door on third time. Sana smile softened, and her heartbeat started decreasing every tick from the clock displayed in the guest room.

Both girls are cuddling up with each other, Mina holding Momo in her arms. "Hmm.. I've always thought Momo was the big spoon, I guess not." Sana said to herself shrugging her shoulders.

Shaking the girls awake, Momo mumbled, "Go away, give me five more minutes," before flipping her head to the opposite side, whereas Mina immediately got up on command.

The girls saw that it was no use to waking up the sleepy baby, so Sana carried Momo out on her back and saw Tzuyu on the way out and thanked her for the invite and for caring for Momo.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Tzuyu. I hope to see you very soon. Bye for now and thank you again. " They bid their farewells to Tzuyu.

"No worries, take care of this little troublemaker. I'll see you all soon." Tzuyu replied after bowing slightly to the girls and they soon left the house.

Jackson who was still in front of the house saw that Sana was carrying Momo on her back and rushed over to help but Sana denied it.

"Thanks Jackson, I'm alright, I see the car right over there, I'll be fine." Sana told Jackson. Jackson smiled and waved them goodbye but suddenly stopping Sana in her tracks.

"Wait, are you sober enough to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm completely sober now. What happened a couple minutes ago, cleared my mind." Sana chuckled lightly thinking of Nayeon and Jeongyeon's conversation with her.

"Take it easy, Sana. And I'll see you guys next time. Drive safely!" Jackson said to Mina and Sana, before returning to his position. 

"Mina, can you open up the back car door please?" Sana asked Mina. Mina quickly got Momo's keys from Sana's front pocket and opened the back door with a click of a button. 

Sana let Momo down softly in the backseat, laying her down on all three seats.

"Thanks Mina, hop in the front, let's go home." Knowing Mina is still sleepy, their conversation can wait until both are fully awake. Sana paid attention to the road attentively even if there's no cars in sight. Driving home at 1 in the morning has its perks. 

\--- 

"Ugh, my throat's killing me." Momo rasped out, looking for any liquids in sight. A glass of water and a couple pills of Advil for painkillers to her right was visible.

"Thank you, Mina." Momo whispers to herself, before taking a couple gulps.

Momo freezes when she feels her bed moving. She looks underneath the blankets not knowing who or what will pop out.

Momo closes one eye and prays before opening the blanket, only to reveal it's her favorite girl next to her sleeping soundly.

"Didn't need to scare me that hard at.... 4 in the morning, Minari." Momo said before stopping to look up at the huge clock placed above her headboard.

Looking back at Mina, a million questions are piling up one after another.

Momo wonders out loud, "How did I even get home, why do you look so pretty sleeping, why is it only 4am, did we leave early, did my drunk alter ego come out again, why aren't you sleeping in your bed, your beauty makes me wanna cry you know that, don't we have work in two hours?" Mina wakes up at the sudden rap session Momo was having apparently. 

"Momoring, why are blabbing so early in the morning, go back to sleep. I wanna sleep to my heart's content tonight, I'm really tired." Mina said sitting up, facing towards Momo with her eyes close, and eyebrows furrowed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, go back to sleep I'll go wash up real quick. Um, by the way, not that I'm against it whatsoever because I love it a lot, but why are you sleeping in my bed?" Momo asked quietly. Mina opens her mouth slightly like she's in the middle of sleeping but snaps right out of it and answers.

"I felt cold in my bed, so I went to your room because you're closer to my room.. the walk is shorter." Mina said still having her eyes closed. 

"Is that all?" Momo asked once more. 

"And you're warm." Mina said before plopping down, cuddling herself up. 

Where did I hear that before? 

Momo thought to herself before making up her mind to go take a cold shower to wake herself up before the early sun rises. 

\---

Back in Sana's room around this time, Sana is fully alert and awake thinking about what happened at the party tonight.

Sana contemplated as to how Mina doesn't know her feelings for Momo yet. Even a blind person can see that their passion and emotions are so strong for each other. It's so real that it can move mountains and seas. Sana is waiting for the day somebody looks at her the same way Momo looks at Mina and the other way around.

Sana also reminded herself that Chaeyoung is also a fine candidate to win Mina's heart. She feels nothing but good vibes and good intentions from the younger, charming girl.

One thought led to another and Sana asked herself, how it was possible to be in such a situation where she was in pure bliss, all due to the efforts of Kim Dahyun.

Sana looks at her phone, staring at Dahyun's name on her contact list. Smiling cheekily to herself, she kicks her blankets repeatedly and squeals. Dahyun is such an attractive person, and with that fine confidence is such a bonus.

Sana always comes back to the same questions, how does Dahyun know Momo? What does Dahyun think of Sana? Was their first meeting awkward? Sana sure felt so embarrassed because Dahyun did all the talking. 

"I was so not smooth at all. How did I not lay one compliment on her." Sana said sitting up from her warm queen sized bed. "I wonder when the next time I'll see her. Will she remember me? She was so pretty, her face just makes me wanna kiss it all over. AH!" Sana shrieked to herself kicking the blankets off her legs.

"Next time, I must compose myself and ask her out." Sana pep talked herself. Feeling giddy, her cheeks turn red and rolls right and left like a little child.

Thinking about the perfect moment of her night, she shifts her mood by questioning the confrontation from Nayeon.

At the party, Nayeon was alarmingly calm and conversed with Sana in a very calming matter. Sana thought back from the moment she last saw Nayeon and who she saw tonight. 

"Nayeon evidently changed for the better. I'm not too sure if it's because she mentally healed herself or because Jeongyeon came into her life at the right time. Either way, she's happy and I'm truly so happy for her. Jeongyeon was polite and really outgoing too. Glad she found a good lover." Sana talked to herself out loud, not realizing it's 4 a.m. 

Looking up at the ceiling Sana said to herself, "I guess quite a bit has changed since I was gone huh?" 

Momo and Mina like each other, and Nayeon moved on with someone more beneficial for her. Three years is a long time, some things were bound to change.

Sana yawns looking at the time on her phone. Sana cuddles herself in properly. "Let's see how tomorrow plays out." 

\---

An hour passed and Mina finally wakes up to get ready for work with Momo. Mina rubbed her eyes and stretched her body. Looking around the room, there's not a wild Momo in sight. 

"Momoring?" Mina said getting out of bed quietly. The bathroom light was turned on so Mina walked over quietly like she always does and knocks on the door, and before her hand can touch the door, Momo swings the door open scaring both the girls, making them jump slightly. 

"AHHH!" Mina yelled startling Momo.

"HOO MY GOD!" Momo shrieked just as loud. "What are you doing up at 5 in the morning?!" 

Mina looked at Momo and reminded her, "Momo, I open with you today. You even reminded me last night that we open today." Mina said smiling remembering Momo gave a really cute pep talk to her and Sana before entering the party.

Momo nodded her head, "Ah, you're right I remember that." 

"You washed up already?" Mina directed towards Momo.

Momo nodded and rushed back into the bathroom, "Yeah, let me just grab my stuff and then you can use-" Momo started but was cut off by Mina, holding Momo's arms.

"Momo," Mina called out Momo's name. "I can shower in my own bathroom." Mina said giggling, knowing it didn't occur to Momo this early in the morning, that she also has a bathroom of her own.

Actually all three of them do, their parents are very generous because they were able to go to university and graduated. So, they bought the three best friends a place of their own. The girls know that the cafe full-time job will soon change into a permanent stable, life-long career that they'll choose in the future.

"Oh, right, I knew that... I really did, but it flew right passed my mind because you slept here last night." Momo said shyly, softening her voice gradually.

Mina fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at the ground a little bit hurt. 

"Did you- did you not want me here last night?" Mina asked sadly, with her feelings slightly hurt.

Momo felt so guilty. 

"No, my little baby, oh my god I would never reject you! You were very cuddly and warm, I liked having your company last night. I like being in your presence period, you know that." Momo confessed, Mina making her smile again.

Momo looked at Mina's smile and her eyes softened. "By the way, you were so needy." Momo teased Mina. 

"Says the girl that was pulling me closer to you and not letting me go to the point where I couldn't breathe." Mina pointed out all at once, making Momo blush. 

"I was just teasing you but apparently I was incredibly needy last night." Momo smiled at Mina wondering if she stunned the girl. "That didn't scare you away, did it?" 

"If it scared me away, why would I still be here in front of you, Momo?" Momo's cheeks turn even more red hearing that comment. 

"I'll rinse off this alcoholic stench from last night's party and we'll start our day okay?" Mina asked, softly grazing Momo's cheek with one hand.

"Sure thing, my cute little penguin." Momo hugged Mina's head by tippy toe-ing a little bit before letting the younger girl go.

Momo smiled contently and began to make her bed as Mina closes the door, ready to begin a brand new day with her favorite person.

\--- 

"It's a little chilly this morning, is it just me?" Momo said rubbing her arms fiercely up and down. 

"Maybe because it's only 6 in the morning, I think it'll warm up as the day goes by." Mina replied taking down the chairs one by one at each table.

"By the way, do you mind checking the booths if any customer left anything from the previous night? I'm sure Jisoo and Jennie closed well but it does happens sometimes." Momo called out to Mina, both doing their best to get the cafe ready to open at 7 a.m. sharp.

Mina listened fondly to Momo and checked if there were missing chargers, or notebooks, etc. 

"Sure.. all clear this morning." Mina said before helping Momo behind the counter, restocking all the breakfast sandwiches and to-go coffees, and setting up the coffee machine and all the essentials to get the cafe ready to open.

20 minutes passed while the two cutest baristas set up the cafe.

Then in the midst of an easy open, they hear the honk of the order truck. 

"Delivery's here, I'll go sign the paper and check everything to make sure they delivered what we ordered for the week, I'll be right back." Mina said before leaving Momo alone in front of the cafe still doing inventory and checking the temperatures of the various machines.

Mina returned after a couple minutes, seeing Momo refill all the syrup and caramel inside a squeezable bottle.

"Hey, do you mind helping me put all these away?" Mina asked smiling at Momo peeking out from the 'employees only' door. 

"Sure, let's hurry though, we have half an hour before we're supposed to open." Momo said looking at her watch on her left wrist.

Mina nodded in reply and both hurriedly yet carefully put away all the important factors that go behind the scenes to create delicious lattes, coffee, and teas presented at Les Bean Coffee & Tea. 

"I have the most satisfying feeling when I turn on the huge 'Les Bean Coffee & Tea' sign. It just screams gay, I love it so much. Bless Dahyun for creating this iconic title for our cafe. 

"Speaking of Dahyun, yesterday at the part- Hi, welcome." Mina started before greeting to the first customer of the day.

"Good morning." said the customer politely.

Momo whispers cautiously away from the customer, "I'm sorry, give me just a second okay?" Mina nodded and gave an 'ok' sign before getting ready to make the drink.

Mina whispered as she looked at the ticket that was newly displayed from the ticket printer, "Just wait until you hear what you did last night, Momo." 

 

A/N: How can I not name a cafe, Les Bean Coffee & Tea, it's a literal given. If you get the drift, I'm proud of u my lil gay. :') Anticipate for the next chapter.


	5. Perplexed

Mina whispered as she looked at the ticket that was newly displayed from the ticket printer, "Just wait until you hear what you did last night, Momo." 

The two girls did not breathe for a good two hours and didn't realize how quick those two hours flew right by.

Customers were coming in right and left nonstop. It was a cold morning and Mina and Momo automatically knew how cold mornings were for coffee and tea lovers. They didn't get a chance to formally have a conversation until a familiar face walked through the front door as the cafe slowly empties.

Nobody can miss a smile like that.

"Good morning to my favorite foreign baristas." Dahyun said with a radiating smile at 9 in the morning. Dahyun set down her bag on the counter and took off her black and white plaid coat. 

"My little Dahyun!" Momo said before rushing over and hugging the younger girl. Dahyun took a step back, surprised at the sudden warmth from the bubbly girl. 

"Hey, Momo. How are you feeling this morning?" Dahyun smiled to Momo, before taking a quick glance over at Mina who was already looking back at her, a little too blankly. But Dahyun smiled not having a clue about Mina and Momo's relationship, just yet. What Momo did last night is bound to be revealed by someone right? Why not have me reveal the news, I mean she was the one that gave me a show. 

"I feel so absorbed and powerful this morning, maybe it's because I woke up a couple hours earlier to sober up before coming into work." Momo said nonchalantly, holding a good distance from Dahyun. 

Dahyun walked behind the counter as she listened to Momo and clocked in on their register system, then turning her attention back to Momo.

"I'm glad you feel re-energized." Dahyun stated. "Do you perhaps, remember anything from last night?" Dahyun mentioned to Momo, who just gave her a confused yet relaxed look, much like a confused puppy.

"Not much, I remembered everything up to the point where Sana and I began drinking." Momo said.

Dahyun choked on the cold brewed coffee she made while listening to Momo talk, "Ah, this is too bitter, I forgot to put in half and half cream." 

Mina scurried over to the corner of the counter and grabbed the cream for Dahyun.

"I got you, here you go." Mina said handing over the cream to Dahyun. Dahyun thanked gratefully.

"Whew, thank you Mina, that distance was waaay too far for me to walk." Dahyun said sarcastically, making both the girls giggle.

"Did you say Sana? I know that name!" Dahyun said to Sana's best friends. The name is fresh in her mind, as if it was introduced to her yesterday.

"Is she the best friend that came back from Japan recently?" Dahyun questioned mixing her drink with a stirrer before taking a sip, perfect.

"Yeah, she came back last night after a long time and we went to Tzuyu's party. She was drinking with me." Momo said curiously looking up trying to remember her night. "That's all I can remember, everything else that happened after felt like a blur." Momo confessed to the younger girl. 

Dahyun readies herself to lay down the news that happened the previous night.

"Momo, honey, I don't know how you'll react to this, but um, last night you gave-" Dahyun started telling Momo before being interrupted by a face she immediately remembers.

HOW DO I REMEMBER SUCH A BEAUTY LIKE THAT?! 

Dahyun stands next to Momo, still in shock.

Sana looks around the cafe and back down at her phone, "Is this the right cafe?" Sana questioned quietly to herself.

"SANA!" Momo yelled out to Sana, startling her friend. Sana jumped up and smiled after seeing that it's Momo. Momo rushed over to Sana covering her vision, restricting her to see Dahyun and Mina who was in front of her. Momo spun her around until Sana's back was facing Dahyun and Mina, her front towards the cafe entrance.

Dahyun took this chance and grabbed Mina's wrist and pulled her behind the revolving door.

"That's your best friend?!" Dahyun asked with her eyes propped out. 

Mina said with a smile on her face, "Yeah! Isn't she such an eye-catcher?" 

Dahyun panicked, trying to remember what happened last night after she took some shots with the boys in the backyard. 

"Mina, I don't know how it's even possible, but I met her before, last night to be exact." Dahyun said with her heartbeat increasing by the minute.

"There's a good possibilty that you did because she was prying Momo off of you last night, Dahyun. How can you remember Momo giving you a lap dance but not meeting Sana? I mean look at that face, how can anyone forget?" Mina said checking out her best friend. 

"Exactly! Wait no! I remember Sana. That's Minatozaki Sana right? I remember how she made my heart beat a thousand times per second. I just can't remember what we talked about." Dahyun explained to Mina, but Mina still has a confused expression so Dahyun continued.

"I took some shots with Mark and the guys and my drunk alter ego came out, and I'm not even kidding with you, I become the smoothest talker I know." 

Mina was astonished hearing Dahyun reveal her alter ego. "No way!" Mina said before laughing loudly. Dahyun shut her up by covering her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't make a sound! Hold on, does she remember me? Was she as drunk as I was?" Dahyun asked Mina. Mina thought about how Sana drove them home completely sober.

"Without a doubt, Sana was the most sober out of all of us, she woke me and Momo up and drove us home." Mina replied to Dahyun. 

Dahyun started stressing out, she pulled her hair upwards out of nervousness.

Mina saw Dahyun freaking out so she took one hand then the other. "Don't worry Dahyun, Sana is as soft as a hamster. She won't hurt you, I think she'll do the complete opposite." Mina reassured Dahyun, and Dahyun's shoulder dropped, tension disappearing hearing the older girl's soft, therapeutic voice.

"It's a little odd though, I feel like Sana would've told me and Momo, or at least me that you guys met, I think she didn't tell us because we were really sleepy." Mina predicted. 

Dahyun looks through the small window from the employees door, seeing Sana cup Momo's face, it was inaudible but it looks like Sana asked Momo, if she's feeling better or along those lines. "She looks intimidating, how did I even talk to her, better yet, how do I talk to her now, she's so pretty, I'm gonna throw up." 

"No no no, you're fine, don't think too much and get some answers from her, I'm sure she was sober enough to remember who you are and what you guys talked about." Mina assured Dahyun, trying to build up her confidence. 

"I don't even know where to begin though, I know for sure I'm just gonna stutter and make a complete fool out of myself. I'm usually not this frantic when talking to new girls even if I don't end up dating them, but I hate meeting new people when I'm flat out drunk. I need that type of confidence everywhere I go, at any time, any day." Dahyun hit her palm on top of her forehead. "I'm such a mess... WAIT COME WITH ME IN CASE I MESS UP OR SOMETHING!" Dahyun said grabbing Mina's hand pleading.

Mina nodded, "Sure." 

Mina pushed the employee door first, making her appearance and Dahyun followed behind not showing her face yet.

"And I just searched up Les Bean Coffee & Tea, I'm so sure there's not another name like that anywhere." Sana said to Momo showing her GPS. "I wanna meet the person who created the name of your cafe."

Mina walked towards Sana and gave her a tight hug, "Thanks for taking us home last night, we slept like babies." Sana smiled behind Mina and rubbed her back with her thumb. 

"My pleasure, I'm happy I got you guys home safely." Sana replied with a motherly look in her eyes. 

"Here, meet the person who officially created the cafe and the name, Kim Dah-" Mina turned behind her, showing Dahyun, but she wasn't in sight.

"Where'd you go?" Mina said out loud, looking for Dahyun. As she was walking to the employee door, she saw Dahyun squatting next to the register, waving no. 

Mina knew that this would have to happen sooner or later so she grabbed Dahyun's arm and helped her come back up but Dahyun retreated, making a silly face opposing Mina's help. 

"Get up, you have to talk to her sooner or later." Mina said struggling. 

Sana watches Mina struggling picking someone up, moving her head to the left and tippy toe-ing trying to see who the person who created this iconic cafe name. 

"How about later?" Dahyun said smilling like a little puppy. Mina gave her a disapproving look. Dahyun pulled her weight down into the cleanly swept floor. 

"You know if she doesn't want to reveal who she is, it's perfectly fine you know." Sana hollered across the room. 

Momo stood there watching Mina and Dahyun being complete weirdos. 

"Here, let's sit down for a bit, I'll grab you... a latte." Momo said to Sana, guiding her to the nearest booth. Sana nodded her head in agreement and walked with Momo. 

"You hear that? She said it's fine if we don't meet." Dahyun said stopping Mina's hands from helping her up. 

Mina scoffed and blew her hair towards her forehead, pushing her hair out of the way. "You're just as stubborn as Sana. You have to talk to her and figure out what happened last night." Mina said letting go of Dahyun's arms.

Mina looked at the newly rung up ticket, "Momo rung up a latte for Sana, make the drink and go to her booth and talk to her, I honestly think it's for the best." Mina said seriously, crouching down to Dahyun's eye level. 

"Just cough really loud if you need me to come help you, but I'm confident it'll go fine. Every female customer that takes interest in you always leaves with a smile on their face." 

Dahyun seems less hesitant hearing that. "I promise she's harmless, she's a really kind-hearted and understanding person." 

Dahyun gets up from the ground and looks away from Sana's direction before putting on her apron.

"She can't see you, she's facing away from the counter." Mina said assuring Dahyun. Dahyun takes a deep breath before making the latte. Mina rubs her back and continues greeting customers and switching off with Momo, making drinks and ringing up customers. 

Dahyun pep talks herself, "Everything will go smoothly. I'll get to know more after I talk to her." Dahyun puts the finishing touches on the latte, pouring the foam, creating the well known latte art. 

Dahyun yet again takes another deep breath and walks her way over to Sana, looking back at Mina who cheers her on mouthing, 'you got this!' 

Dahyun's heart is racing, there's no way out now, she arrived at Sana's booth.

"And here's your latte." Dahyun said, putting down Sana's order.

Sana stopped looking through her emails from her laptop. Hearing the familiar voice, Sana didn't have the strength to look up and verify who the sweet voice belongs to. Dahyun stood there next to Sana awkwardly. 

"Do you um, mind if I sit for a bit?" Dahyun asked Sana a lot more composed than she thought, gesturing the seat in front of her. 

Sana finally looks up and freezes. 

"Kim- Kim Dahyun." Sana said stuttering while looking at the beautiful person standing in front of her. "Yes, please, I'm sorry, please sit down.. there.. yeah." Sana stuttered pointing to the seat in front of her to Dahyun. 

Dahyun was shocked when she heard Sana say her name, she must remember what happened last night then. 

Dahyun sat down in front of Sana, while Sana closes her laptop out of respect. 

"Oh no you didn't have to do that, I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Dahyun said to Sana. 

Sana's hands started to get a little clammy, how are you in front of me right now? 

"Sure, what questions do you h-have for me?" Sana said stuttering again, gaining a soft smile from the girl sitting across from her.

"I think you're more nervous than I am, and I built up a lot of courage to make my way over here." Dahyun said to Sana, thanking Mina in her head.

"Wow, you said something similar like that last night." Sana confessed to Dahyun, feeling excited to see where this conversation is going. Dahyun suddenly doesn't feel much tension anymore, seeing the breathtaking person in front of her somehow puts her heart and mind at ease.

"Um- about that, I kinda don't have much memory of our conversation." Dahyun revealed to Sana. 

Sana looks down at her hands which are still folded, in a saddened voice, she asked "Oh, is there anything you do remember?" 

Dahyun senses that perhaps she missed a large chunk of information that she should have remembered. 

"I remember everything up until the point I was drinking with the boys. I recall Momo giving me a lap dance, and then I wandered off once you guys took her off of me." Dahyun admitted. 

"Do you remember anything you said to me, or any memory of me?" Sana asked carefully, anticipating for Dahyun's answer. 

"I only remember your face, other than that I'm sorry to say but no, I don't." Dahyun replied in a soft tone, hoping she didn't hurt the girl in any way.

Sana looked around in front of her, darting her eyes from her notebook to her laptop and then to her phone. Realizing that the person in front of her has no memory of what happened last night, the night that made her toss and turn left and right because the moment was so memorable. The person who initiated it all, didn't even know it happened.

"I- um, have to attend this- thing. I have- I have to go." Sana said abruptly before packing her things and left without another word. 

Dahyun watches as the scene goes in a different direction. "Wait- Sana!" It was too late, Sana already left the cafe and got in her car that was parked on the side of the street and drove off. 

"What, what just happened?" was the last thing Dahyun said. 

Mina was busy walking back and forth doing so many things at once, alongside Momo. Once Mina came back out to the front of the counter she looks over to the direction where Sana and Dahyun were sitting at, keeping an eye on Dahyun making sure she didn't cough loudly like how they planned. Mina's eyebrows furrowed and she took off her apron and rushed over to where Dahyun was sitting, alone.

"What? That was fast. What happened, did you get the information you needed? What happened last night between you two?" Mina asked a million things at once.

"I want to know too." Dahyun said before grabbing the latte and bringing it into the kitchen and dumping it out, leaving a fairly confused Mina. 

For the rest of the day, Dahyun was quiet but it didn't interfere with her working habits.

"Hey, do you know why our little Dahyun is on the quieter side today?" Momo asked Mina while washing out some coffee mugs. 

"As far as I know, Dahyun and Sana met last night but Dahyun was too drunk to remember anything, except for very few things relating to Sana." Mina shortened the situation in easier terms for Momo to comprehend. "And Sana left out of nowhere just a couple hours ago, I guess it happened all too quickly." 

"Aw man, that sucks. I'm gonna go check up on her, hold the fort down for me real quick? Call Jennie if you need help, she's just doing inventory for the afternoon in the backroom." Mina nodded and continued with her tasks in front of the counter. 

Momo took off her apron and went to the back of the building where she sees Dahyun sitting in the swivel chair, laying her head down on the table. Her cute cheeks laid on her arms. What a baby.

"Hey, kiddo, you doing alright?" Momo asked rubbing Dahyun's back gently.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what I did wrong, I'm guessing Mina told you everything." Momo nodded as a confirmation. 

"We were having a normal conversation and then I brought up how I don't remember much from last night because I was drunk, and then she asked me if I remember anything related to her and I replied no, except for her face." Dahyun repeated back to Momo. Dahyun widened her eyes.

"Wait, is it because I didn't tell her I knew her name? That can't be, I called out for her name when she was leaving ...out the door. She probably didn't hear me call for her." Dahyun said facepalming herself.

Momo nodded and let Dahyun continue. 

"What do you think happened, to the point where she had to get up and leave in the middle of our conversation?" Dahyun asked Momo.

"Knowing Sana, I don't think she left without a reason in mind, she's a very logical person apart from her bubbly self. I'll give you her number so you guys can meet up and talk it out, but don't push anything, when she's ready to talk to you she will, so be patient with her okay?" Momo said to Dahyun. 

Dahyun nodded and took her phone out to input Sana's number from Momo. She finished inserting the last number and Sana's name popped in her phone.

"Huh? It says here that Sana's contact information is already inputted in my phone, how's that possible, I didn't ask for her number just now." Dahyun said pondering how this situation came about.

"I think a reasonable conclusion is you guys might've exchanged numbers last night at the party, and you were too drunk to remember." Momo reasoned with Dahyun. 

Dahyun tried her best to remember how they exchanged numbers but nothing came up. "You're right, I can't remember but that's only how it can happen right?"

Dahyun looked at her phone once more, "Should I text her or call her?" 

Momo looked at Dahyun and sighed. 

"Sana is really bad at picking up phone calls but she's amazing at replying to texts, I don't know how that's even possible." Momo told Dahyun, initiating that texting her is the best bet to reach her. 

Dahyun made up her mind, "I'll text her when we finish closing tonight, she might not want to hear from me yet." Momo shook her head to agreement. 

"You're right, we close in four hours, just wait it out and then text her when you're home. Oh and she's really impatient if you don't text her back instantly, she gets sulky and doesn't talk to you and then when you're eating dinner with her, she'll take the food off your plate instead of eating her own food." Momo added on, trying to make Dahyun feel a little better. 

Dahyun smiled knowing Momo's trying to help her cheer up. 

"Thanks Momo, I owe you one," Dahyun noted to Momo, "anytime, anywhere, I got you." Dahyun said before embracing Momo into a tight hug. 

Momo reciprocated the hug and let her go. 

"By the way, you said something with me doing something to you last night, what was it? Did I give you a lap dance?" Momo said jokingly, hitting Dahyun's arm softly.

Dahyun smiled with her gums not showing, and looked at the floor, stiffling a little laugh.

"Shut...the front...door. I did not." Momo cried out. Dahyun now shows her pretty smile and looked at Momo's expression.

"I am so terribly sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Momo rambled, "Oh my god, please don't fire me!" Momo cried out again, being dramatic holding onto Dahyun sliding down to the floor. 

Dahyun smiled at her friend's antics and helped her stand up. 

"Why are you being so dramatic? We've seen each other's bare bodies before." Dahyun reminded Momo.

"Oh, right." Momo said lifting her hand behind her head scratching her head lightly with a soft smile.

"Plus, we're too close to even make that uncomfortable, a lap dance is harmless, I enjoyed seeing that side of you again before your friends pulled you off of me." Dahyun told Momo checking out her body up and down, with a playful smirk on her face.

"Stop it, I'm usually called a troublemaker but you are the real troublemaker here." Momo said pretending to cover up her fit body. 

"I'm joking, but don't worry about it, I just hope that Sana and I mend our broken conversation, thank you for cheering me up, Momo." Dahyun said to Momo.

"I'm gonna take a late lunch, I didn't take one earlier. Do you mind keeping an eye on Mina and Jennie?" Dahyun proposed.

"Yeah sure, leave it to me, plus I think the kids are fine, they know what they're doing." Momo said looking at the camera taking in 4 different areas, (1) the backroom where there's items such as lids, straws are located, including an extra sink, lockers, and bathroom; (2) the front of the house, where the customers are seen and as well as booths and chairs; (3) the counter where employees work in the kitchen, ring up customers at the register and make drinks; and (4) the lunch room, where employees come rest and eat their lunches. 

Dahyun sighed out of assurance, "You're right, I have the best team in the whole world." Momo punched Dahyun's arm. 

"Ow, what was that for?" Dahyun said rubbing her arm repeatedly.

"For being so fluffy out of nowhere." was the last thing Momo said before walking to the front of the counter. 

Dahyun smiled and walked to the front as well, clocking out for her lunch waving bye to her fellow employees.

"Bye, Dahyun, I'll catch up with you after you finish your lunch." Mina said as she passes out the customer's drink.

"Save some garlic knots for me, if you're getting italian food today." Jennie called out as she walks to the backroom. 

Momo waves Dahyun goodbye as she leaves the cafe for an hour. "Dorks." 

 

A/N: It was Mina's birthday this day awww tbt!!! Chile Onces shared so much love to our girl!! HAPPY MINA DAY EVERYONE!

I'll see u all next chapter.


	6. Insight

[Dahyun's condo bedroom]

Momo waves Dahyun goodbye as she leaves the cafe for an hour. "Dorks." 

An hour passed by and Dahyun returns to her cafe with a very good smelling bag of something.

"Where's Jennie?" she called out to Mina, who's at the counters.

"She's in the restroom. She spilled some coffee on the table, and it splattered on her white shirt." Mina replied.

"Oh okay, I got her garlic knots on the way back here." Dahyun said to Mina, and Mina smiled.

"That's nice of you, Jennie is obsessed those garlic knots so much. I don't blame her it tastes so good, my taste buds thank me every time I have some." Mina said closing her eyes and raising her arms near her face and shaking it lightly. 

"Thanks to Momo's discovery with the italian shop four shops down, all of us here are in love with this heavenly item. I love how the people working at 'Matucci's Pasta's' always give us discounts and throws in a couple more knots for us, they're literally the best." Dahyun said to Mina.

"Is that what I THINK IT IS!" Jennie cried out scrubbing off the coffee stain on her shirt with a wet towel. 

"You know that's just gonna make it worse right?" Dahyun said to Jennie, but Jennie completely tuned her out. 

"Don't worry, these garlic knots will heal me." Jennie mumbled taking a bite into one of them. Dahyun giggled and took one and offered it to Mina, which she kindly receives. As the three munch away, Dahyun asked both of the girls.

"And where's Momo?" Dahyun asked half chewing, half talking.

"Boo!" Dahyun jumped when someone behind her scared her.

"UN-NECESSARY HIRAI! YOU COULD'VE MADE ME DROP MY GARLIC KNOTS!" Dahyun shrieked out loud, getting some looks from the customers looking up from their electronic devices. 

Momo giggles at Dahyun's refrences and takes a bite of the garlic knot that was in between Dahyun's fingers. "Yum." Momo said as she winks at Dahyun. 

Dahyun's cheeks quickly turned red. 

"Ew, so greasy make it stop." Jennie said before walking towards the sink washing off the leftover parmesan cheese from the knot.

A group of students came in when the girls were eating the delicious snack, so they all dispersed and went right into work. "We'll be with you in just a moment, thank you." said Dahyun as she scrunches and rolls up the bag of garlic knots. 

The girls all went to the backroom to wash their hands before entering the front, with new aprons.

"Clock in for me, I'm gonna use the restroom very quick." Dahyun said to Momo, as she scurries quickly to the restroom in the backroom. 

"Three more hours until closing time, I'm so tired." Momo said sliding down against the refrigerator located where the counters are. Dahyun and Mina agreed in unison. 

"Why are you guys so tired? It's wasn't even that busy today." Jennie asked as she restocks the sandwiches and sweet deserts from the delivery boxes from this morning.

"We all went to Tzuyu's party last night so we're a little worn out from the drinks and all." Mina said to Jennie who mouthed 'oh' to the girls.

"I wish I could go to her parties, it sounds like so much fun." Jennie said to the girls. 

"Hm? How come you never told us? We can get you in." Dahyun said. "Especially me, because I'm Tzuyu's best friend." Dahyun finished. 

"Well, I would like to go, but my friends never want to go, and I don't really like drinking or smoking or anything anyway." Jennie explained herself. "It'll be cool to go to at least one of her parties." 

"Just call me and I'll make it happen." Dahyun said. Jennie nodded her head. 

Then someone opens the door and walks up to the register.  

The lobby of the cafe is spacious but due to the many tables and chairs, it takes up quite a bit of space. Thankfully enough, when Dahyun designed the lobby, she created a walkway from the door to the register to make it easier for the customer to walk to and order. 

"Hey guys, can I just get one black coffee with 2 packs of sugar, to-go please?" the customer asked.

"JIHYO!" Dahyun shrieked out, letting her arms fly out widely, hugging her.

"Hey guys, it's good to see your friendly face again, how is everyone here?" Jihyo asked while Momo takes her order.

"We've been doing well, the cafe is doing well too." Jennie said happily, showing off her manager.

Dahyun blushed at Jennie's sudden compliment. 

"That's good to hear, Jennie. I heard that Chaeyoung went to Tzuyu's party last night. Did you guys see her?" Jihyo asked Dahyun randomly, startling mostly Mina.

"Chaeyoung? How do you know Chaeyoung?" Momo asked fully developed into Jihyo's upcoming answer.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet, I apologize. My name is Park Jihyo, and I'm Chaeyoung's half older sister." Jihyo said giving a bow to Mina and Momo. 

Mina realized that this was Chaeyoung's older sister and immediately bowed 90 degrees. "Hi, my name is Myoui Mina, I met your sister last night."

Jihyo smiles to herself as she hands her credit card for Momo to slide. "Thank you, we gotta thank our dad for her genes huh?" She said, looking at Mina smiling. 

Mina smiled back remembering that Chaeyoung said her and her sister work in the same medical center which means they don't get much sleep.

"Do you work long hours?" Mina asked Jihyo. 

"Yeah, Chaeyoung and I constantly work. Our schedules overlap, I work weekdays, from 7am - 5pm and Chaeyoung works Wednesday through Sunday from 7am - 3pm. Chaeyoung is 24 years old, so I purposely only let her work 8 hours a day, including lunches and breaks in between." Jihyo replied to Mina's question.

"Don't baby her too much, Jihyo." Jennie said sincerely. 

"I know, but being a nurse and a doctor is really draining, and I still want Chaeyoung to live the life she wants, not dreading to come to work." Jihyo stated, knowing she's soft on her younger sister, but it's for her own health and benefit.

"You're a really understanding and caring sister." Momo said to Jihyo.

"I barely have time for myself because the moment I finish work I come home and find something to eat or go out to eat with Chaeyoung and then call it a night because I have to be at the center promptly at 7am." Jihyo said to Momo.

"I'm not surprised I've never seen you or Mina here before, I rarely ever stop by but when I do, I always see Jennie and Jisoo or Rose and Lisa, working. What are your schedules?" Jihyo asked Momo and looking at Mina at the same time.

"We work from 7am - 9pm for only 4 days out of the week, Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Today being Monday, we're here working, whereas Jennie and Jisoo mostly close so they're here every day for 4 hours only." Momo replied to Jihyo's question.

"That makes sense, I hope you guys don't overexert yourself. Take it easy out here." Jihyo said to all the girls. 

The girls all smile back at Jihyo. Mina then asks Jihyo one last question, "May I ask how much older you are than Chaeyoung?"

Jihyo smiles at the sudden mention of Chaeyoung, "I'm only 2 years older than her. I know how it's like out in the world, it's fun and thrilling yet realistic and tragic, Chaeyoung knows just as much as I do, possibly even more. Her mind is extraordinary. Many took advantage of her before Tzuyu and Dahyun came into her life." Jihyo said giving Dahyun a thankful smile, and Dahyun reciprocates.

"That's a long story that you should get into with Chaeyoung herself though, I'm just here to get my coffee, I have a long night ahead of me." Jihyo said to the girls, and Jennie immediately started to make her drink. 

Everyone was fixated on Jihyo and her calming voice they forgot they had to make drinks. Dahyun sent out a couple of sandwiches for Jihyo in a bag.

"Here, don't forget to eat well and hand this to Chaeyoung please, she loves this strawberry milk tea." Dahyun said giving Jihyo the sandwiches and Chaeyoung's favorite drink here. 

Jihyo took the menu items from Dahyun and thanks the younger girl, "You're a good best friend to Chaeyoung, thank you Dahyun." Jihyo said as she turns around and takes her leave for the night.

"Bye, Jihyo, I'll see you again soon!" Dahyun hollered across the room. Jihyo raised her coffee and bag of sandwiches in the air as a 'see you soon' as she presses her back against the door and exits the cafe.

"She's very good natured isn't she?" Mina said as a couple minutes went by.

"She really is such a good person." Dahyun began. "She and Chaeyoung live together by themselves, it was always them two against the world. Chaeyoung is a reserved person and doesn't share herself to anyone. It was hard for me and Tzuyu to open up to her, but it was harder for her to trust us." Dahyun told Mina. 

Momo watches Dahyun talk to Mina from the side, and Momo realizes how Mina's face was completely focused not looking anywhere else but Dahyun, taking in every single word. 

"Chaeyoung knows her priorties too. She knows that working and treating people is what she wants to do for the rest of her life, just helping those in need, keeping them healthy. She would rather work than hang out with us sometimes but we understand that because we would do that same if we were in her shoes. But when she does have time to hang out, all three of us always have the best time. Whether it's simply movie night or when we go out, all those little things, we can tell she enjoys every moment. Every emotion is written on her face so when we feel like something is bothering her, we can read her expressions and talk it out with her." Mina focuses on Dahyun's voice and words as she takes in information on Chaeyoung. 

"You know her very well." Mina managed to get out after processing everything.

"My heart is very fond of Chaeyoung. I love her with everything I am." Dahyun confessed to the girls.

Momo and Jennie listening intently.

"And how'd you meet Tzuyu?" asked Momo. 

"Tzuyu's family and my family are very close because they work in the business field together, so they have a lot of things in common. Her family successfully owns a hotel and mine owns a country club. Since we were kids, we already got along so well. We grew up together well and here we are now." Dahyun told the girls who were listening. 

Momo then spoke up again, "How's Tzuyu like? We only talk to her briefly at every party, not enough to know her deeply like you do." 

"I'm not too sure how much I can say, because she personally doesn't like it when others ask about her indirectly. I'm going to keep that to myself until you guys have the chance to get to know Tzuyu yourself." Dahyun confessed.

"Because I've known her since we were toddlers, I know her ins and outs, and all there is to know about her. If you guys talk to her, you'll soon see who Tzuyu is. All I can generally say is she's more than her appearance and her money. Those who attend her parties see her as a very composed hostess who has a rich looking house for one person, even if there's a bajillion rooms. Give her a chance and get to know who she is. We should all hang out and get to know each other more than just coworkers." Dahyun finally finished saying, making herself an ice cold cup of water and taking a large gulp.

"I think that'll be really nice, Dahyun." Mina said as she wonders more about who Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung are.

Time flies by as Mina, Jennie, Momo and Dahyun slowly leaves one by one, hour after hour. 

"Make sure to lock up and drive home safely guys." Dahyun said as she leaves the cafe.

8:45pm, Monday night.

"It was nice that Dahyun stayed an extra 45 minutes to help us with the orders for next week. I still don't have the ordering process down so I'm glad she was here today." Momo directed towards Mina who's mopping up the lobby, kitchen and backroom. 

"Don't worry, it's a really difficult task to do. As far as I know, placing orders have to do with estimating the amount of each item used for the week. And we don't know which days are going to be crazy packed, or slow, so if we order too much then we' go over the budget for this week or if we order under, then we have money leftover that we didn't use that would've been beneficial for the cafe that week. It's so complicated, I know. Only Dahyun can do this, she's incredible." Mina said sighing after explaining to Momo the difficult and precise process.

Momo nodded as she continued to count the money from the till from the early morning, lunch, and evening. 

"Dahyun is on her way home right now, how do you think the talk with Sana is going to go?" Momo asked Mina, who knew more about what happened than she does.

Mina stopped mopping and propped her hands on top of the mop. "I'm not too sure, Dahyun looked pretty devastated when Sana walked out on her when they were beginning to talk." Mina started saying, "I was only ringing up one customer's order and went to the backroom to wash some blenders and grabbed some cups on the way out and then I saw that Dahyun sat alone. Maybe 5 minutes went by, so I'm assuming it didn't go well." 

Momo replied, "I hope everything goes well and Dahyun gets the answers she needs." Mina shook her head in agreement.

"Dahyun said that we should all hangout, I think that's a good idea. I mean we always see them at Tzuyu's parties but we never got their numbers and hang out with them. Except Dahyun, because she's our manager and gave us this job in the middle of our fourth year of university." Mina suggested to Momo.

All Momo could think about was how Chaeyoung and Mina would be basically on a date everytime they're with the entire group. It made Momo's throat itch with competition. 

"Is this your way of saying you want to hang out with Chaeyoung?" Momo asked not trying to sound jealous. 

"After Dahyun told us about Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, it increased my interest in the two. Even if we see Dahyun everyday, we have like, more of a small talk, you know for like many many hours a day." Mina said. "I don't know why we haven't paid more attention to them, is it because we never made the first move to talk to them?" Mina asked Momo. 

"If you really think about it, just after yesterday's party, things are coming together like an unfinished puzzle. Dahyun is a part of Sana's life all of a sudden, Chaeyoung and I first talked yesterday and her sister came in today and talked about her, and Dahyun brought up her side of the story about Tzuyu briefly making me want to know more." Mina laid out facts to Momo. 

Momo nodded in agreement, "You're right, after this one party it's like all 6 of us kinda are a family now." 

"Well, not family-family. We don't know much about them just yet, maybe hanging out with them can change that." Mina said as she completes her tasks for the closing night. 

5 minutes until closing time.

Momo and Mina finishes up the nightly tasks and turns off the 'Les Bean Coffee & Tea' light-up sign and locks the door.

"Let's go home and rest up, I'm really drained." Momo said draping her coat on top of Mina, before opening the door of her car for Mina to get inside.

"Thank you, and yes, I'm totally with you there." Mina said before putting on her seatbelt. Momo goes to the other side of the car and quickly gets in.

9pm, it's cold outside again. Putting the heater on blast, they drive home. 

\--- 

Dahyun comes home after a long work day and enters her comfy, yet lonely condo.

She sets down her unfinished lunch from the earlier day on her kitchen counter and takes off her shoes, putting them into the shoe rack as she enters. Realizing that her calf muscles are sore, she plops down on her elongated gray L-shaped italian leather sofa and props her feet on the modern black coffee table with a smooth glassed surface and a nice shade of black oak beneath. 

"Today went by way too fast. I'm breathless." Dahyun said out loud with a deep sigh. She laid down on her plenty of pillows from the sofa and put one arm over her forehead, blocking out the light from the ceiling. With a sigh containing full of worries, and a million thoughts roamed her mind. Dahyun walks upstairs to her minimalistic ultra-modern bedroom, turning off the lamps of both sides of the bed, Dahyun closes her eyes and rests. 

\--- 

"Hey, we missed you at work today. Why'd you suddenly leave?" Momo said as she opens the door to her house to see Sana sitting on their heathered-charcoal color urban sofa.

"How long have you been home?" Mina then raises her question. Sana gets up from the couch, straigtening out her crinkled pajamas. 

"I recently got home right, maybe around a quarter until 7, why? Did Dahyun ask about me?" Sana replied, clutching the fluffy sofa pillow towards her chest with both arms.

"You were kind of the main topic of the day, sweet cheeks. You feeling alright? We felt worried all day." Momo said grabbing the top of Sana's head, shaking a little.

"I feel better than earlier, here sit down I'll tell you what happened." Sana said to both of her best friends, before pushing away the pillows to one side of the couch, leaving more room for the two girls to sit. Handing over two different pillows to each girl, Sana begins to talk.

Momo and Mina listens intently to Sana's side of the story.

"I'll start from the beginning." Sana said first, the two girls nodded in understanding. 

"When Momo left after guiding me to the nearest booth, I opened my laptop to check on the emails from my family right, you know with the recommendations to be a secretary and CEO of some business firms not too far away from here." Sana started making a few gestures as she talks.

"And maybe a couple minutes went by, I see someone from the corner of my eye walk up to my booth, assuming it's one of your coworkers handing me the latte Momo told me she was going to give me."

"And then when I heard a voice my body sorta just.... froze." Sana said looking up to Momo and Mina.

"How'd you and Dahyun meet? Dahyun was going out of her mind because she didn't know what happened between you two, did she tell you her side of the story?" Mina curiously asked Sana, trying to understand the situation her two friends got into.

"That's just the thing. I was bummed that she didn't remember who I was, because she made me feel something I have never felt before in such a short amount of time. I quickly grabbed my stuff and left when I heard her say she only remembered my face. My first thought was, "Oh, so you only remember my pretty face? Nothing else?" I felt kinda shot down, you know? Knowing how she affected me so much and making me lose sleep over her, and finding out she doesn't remember anything."

Mina looked down, understanding what her best friend means, she nodded her head. Momo is the person who doesn't understand the situation most so she listens closely trying to piece the puzzle together.

"I was going to tell you guys about my first meeting with Dahyun but you two were so sleepy. I knew that you both wouldn't be able to process what I would say to you guys." Sana replied. 

Mina mentioned to Sana, "Dahyun called out for your name when you opened the door and left."

Sana stunned, looked up with widened eyes. "What?"

Mina nodded and sat up from the back of the couch. "Yeah, she called out your name but you already left the building. She looked really devastated." Mina continued.

Sana shocked at the news, she rethinks her perspective on Dahyun. "She knew my name?" 

Mina added on, "She remembers you making her heart 'beat a thousand times per second.' as she quoted," Mina said air quoting what Dahyun told her hours earlier.

"Oh my god, she remembers the feeling when she met me. Why didn't she tell me that?" Sana said facepalming herself with the pillow not too harshly.

Mina remembers, "Oh! She has a drunk alter ego where she becomes a really smooth talking person, but can't recall most conversations. I mean who can remember conversations word for word when they're completely drunk?" 

Momo finally grasped onto the situation and eventually speaks up.

"Dahyun really knows how to handle her liquor, she has the best balance out of everyone at the cafe, so I'm assuming she didn't look like a drunk mess when you two met for the first time." 

Sana nods, understanding what happened between the two. 

"She doesn't just remember my face, she also remembers my name, and the emotions she felt when we met." Sana repeated to the girls. 

Mina and Momo nodded their heads in unison, "I really think you should respond to her if she texts you soon." Momo suggested to Sana.

"Does she remember that we have each other's numbers too?" 

Momo shook her head no. 

"She didn't remember that portion of the conversation, but she found out when I was giving her your number so she can text you, and her phone reveals that your contact information was already in her system." Momo said explaining her part of this messy situation. 

Sana again nods at the newly given information. Mina then speaks up. 

"What happened when you guys met last night? I still feel like we're missing a whole segment, we're supposed to know." 

Sana's cheeks gradually turned beet red when she recalled everything that happened yesterday night.

"You're not wrong when you said she was a smooth talking person, I, myself, couldn't counterattack her well given words." Sana said to Mina and Momo, trying her best to contain her bright smile.

Mina and Momo gave her a peculiar look on their faces, knowing what Sana is saying.

"Go on, you lovebird." Momo said, holding her pillow to her chest, moving closer to Sana so she can see especially her eyes.

"When Mina and Jinyoung brought you upstairs, I looked around the house to find her and apologize for your little show." Sana said chuckling at Momo's lap dance instinct. Momo blushed and looked over at Mina for a split second catching Mina looking back at her, with an unreadable expression. 

Both girls divert their attention back to Sana. 

"I didn't know she was your manager, I legit just thought she was a girl you found attractive and just gave her a good time." Sana confessed to Momo. 

"By the way, no more Dahyun, Momo, I want to chase after her." Sana said, pointing at Momo.

"I don't know what it is but I feel like the universe set me and Dahyun up to meet yesterday." Sana said softly, catching the two girls off guard. 

"Wait Sana, before you continue, I want to confess something." Momo said with a soft yet concerning tone. Mina perked her head towards Momo.

Sana looked at Momo patiently, waiting for her words to come out.

"Dahyun and I, we, um, we slept together once." Momo finally spilled. 

Sana was taken aback so she moved backwards slightly naturally. 

"It was only one time, we both agreed that it would never happen ever again!" Momo said shaking her hands in front of Sana. 

Sana still looks a little heartbroken for some reason. 

"How?" was all that Sana said with an agonizing look on her face, not wanting to hear the answer but has to nonetheless.

"I think it was either the second or third time attending Tzuyu's party. Mina was at home sick and just wanted to stay in and get some rest, and she said that I can go if I wanted to, so I went." Momo said eyeing Mina. Mina's eyes started turning red as if a waterfall of tears would flow at any given moment.

"Mina, you okay? Your eyes are watery-" Momo said before wiping her tears away with her fingers and Mina gestured Momo to continue, "No, I'm fine I think I was about to sneeze, probably the allergies." Momo knows that's not true but yet she continued to explain to Sana.

"I remembered, I didn't get too hammered that night, hence me remembering the details." 

"Don't give me too much, I don't want to knock you out in front of Mina." Sana said clenching her first looking at Momo with a playful yet serious expression.

"I wasn't going to anyway." was all Momo said after that somewhat of a threat. Sana folded her arms and told Momo to continue.

"We were watching how much we were drinking that night, I distinctly remember that, because Jinyoung and Yugyeom wanted to drink to their heart's content that night, because they're constantly always watching everyone you know? So they rarely get to drink the hard stuff." Momo first explained to Sana, while she just sat there listening.

"We went upstairs to one of the guest rooms that weren't occupied and started having a heartfelt conversation about the person who I fell head over heels for and when we were talki-" Momo said before getting cut off by Sana.

"Head over heels? While I was gone? Who's the lucky girl?" Sana asked suddenly sitting on her knees with her voice raised. Momo looked at Mina, who was looking down at her pillow slowly running her fingers over the pretty pattern. 

"That's a story for another day, okay? Anyway we were talking about that and-" Momo started before giggling after seeing Sana's sulky face, "she really made me realize how valid and true my feelings were for that person, and one thing led to another and the next thing you know, she was on top of me and we were having a heated fight solely on just our lips and because we were buzzed, everything just felt so much lighter and then we... slept...together." Momo ended, stringing off the last few words after seeing Mina leave the couch and go upstairs. 

Sana and Momo looked confused, but deep down Sana knew why Mina would act like that. Momo had a feeling too, and thought to herself that she would talk to Mina after finishing up the confession to Sana. 

"That's the end of that." Momo said before hearing Sana's thought. 

"This won't change anything right?" Sana asked Momo.

"No, not at all." she replied.

"And the girl that you've been falling for, it's Mina." Sana said surprising Momo, but at the same time, not. Momo looked at her best friend, looking down at her fingers.

"Mina. I think it's always been her but my mind pushed away the thought that we could ever be together because we've known each for what seems like an eternity or maybe she doesn't feel the same way." Momo said feeling her heart clench at the fact that they may never get to be together. 

"I don't know about you, but I feel like you two will end up happily together, I just feel it in my bones. But right now, I think you should go talk to her, it's getting late anyway. Let's end our night together here okay?" Sana said standing up from the couch. 

"Sure, by tomorrow we'll have more energy to talk." Momo said before giving Sana a hug to go sleep.

"Let's fight strongly to get the girl we want okay?" Sana said reciprocating the hug. Momo looked at Sana with a soft look in her eyes.

"I'm wishing for it, you have no idea." Momo said before grabbing her and Mina's coat and went upstairs.

"Their love story is harsher than mine, ugh why do they have to be so tragic?" Sana said before grabbing her laptop on the coffee table and went upstairs to her room, after turning off all the lights. 

\---

Three knocks, no answer. One more knock before Momo speaks up. 

"Mina?" no answer. "Can I come in, please?" Momo asked softly against the door.

Mina sighed as she got up from her bed, a soft pitter patter from the younger girl made Momo's heart soft as always. The littlest habits Mina does always makes Momo so fond of the girl.

"Come in." was all Mina said before opening the door, not making eye contact with Momo. Momo thought long and hard on how to start the conversation knowing Mina is sensitive right now as she closes the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Momo stringed out. Mina who was sitting on top of her bed, Momo at the bottom of the bed, on the edge almost.

"Yeah, I just felt like I was going to have a sneeze attack so I ran upstairs," Mina said with a straight face while Momo looks at her, knowing what she's saying is all a lie, but still she fondly listens to her because her voice is the most therapeutic thing in her life.

"Do you want to tell me the real reason why you ran upstairs?" Momo countered Mina. Mina looks up at Momo, seeing her face expression, knowing that Momo wants to know the real answer. 

"You can see right through me huh?" Mina said bringing her knees up to her chest while she folds her arms across and laid her head down on the right side of her arm.

"You're not exactly the best liar in the world, Mina." Momo said copying Mina's exact actions, making the younger girl smile lightly. 

"What's on your mind?" Momo asked softly remaining in the same position.

"I left because that was the first time I ever heard that you and Dahyun sleeping together, I felt upset for some reason so I just left, that's it." Mina said to Momo.

Mina knew that she hated hearing the fact that Momo slept with someone who wasn't her.

"I suppose I forgot to tell you. It wasn't that important to me, we just had a little fling and Dahyun and I agreed that we meant well, we didn't regret it or anything, but for sure we would never do it again, it was only a one night thing, Mina. I promise." Momo said assuring Mina. 

Mina's expression changed, she looks reassured now. 

"You didn't fall for her anytime after that?" Mina asked, knowing she might enter a dangerous situation. 

"Without a doubt. She's just a really close friend of mine. Out of Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung, I've known Dahyun first and she knows me the best and the longest." Momo said to Mina. 

Mina changed her position and got under her blankets. Momo just looked at her, lifting her head up from the copied position. 

"Well, aren't you going to come over here?" Mina asked Momo, seeing Momo's expression change to a softer one.

Only Sana knows that Mina craves comfort from Momo, she hates being alone, but being with Momo is her most favorite thing in the world.

"Can I?" Momo asked softly. Mina nodded her head and patted the space next to her. Momo crawled slowly next to Mina, obeserving her expressions. 

"We've been sleeping in the same bed a couple times now, am I that good of a cuddler?" Momo said jokingly looking at the sleepy Mina in front of her, hopefully provoking an answer she wants to hear.

"Don't get your hopes up, Hirai." was all Mina said before flipping to the opposite side of Momo, towards the right end of the bed.

Momo propped her elbow up and looked at Mina's backside, her hair gently covering up her silky light blue cartoon penguin patterned pajamas. Momo smiled to herself, looking at the younger girl.

How can I resist you, you make it so hard for me.

"Hirai? Did you just call me Hirai?" Momo asked looking at Mina.

Momo noticed Mina giggling because her shoulders were moving. Time passes by quickly as the two girls spend time together. They didn't realize it's already past midnight. 

Mina stirs around back to Momo, seeing that Momo was still wearing what she wore to work today. 

"Don't you want to wash up and go back to your room and sleep?" Mina asked Momo, hoping that she'll stay in her bed a while longer. 

"I'll do one of those two things." Momo said as she gets up from Mina's bed and goes into her own room.

Momo opens up her door and searches for a pair of pajamas. "They all must be in the laundry."

Instead, she reached for her soft white long sleeve top with her striped sporty adidas pants. 

She walked over to her bathroom and showers, taking off the smell of coffee off of her. As she showers, she wonders how this night is going to unfold. 

Both girls are in the right state of mind, nobody is drunk, both are fully aware of our surroundings. 

"I wonder how the night's gonna go, we're not working tomorrow." Momo said as she wrapped the towel around her head to strain the leftover water droplets from her hair. 

Momo quickly puts on her clothes and blow dries her hair. An hour flew by when Momo was doing her nightly routine, shower, brushed and whitens teeth. 

She then took her favorite pillow and came back into Mina's room, hoping she hasn't slept yet. 

And to Momo's surprise, Mina was sitting up occupying herself with her favorite past time. 

"Why are you knitting at such a late time?" Momo asked Mina. 

"When I can't sleep, I just knit until I fall asleep." Mina replied. 

"Some people use their phones, or read a book, or maybe even listen to music, but my cute little penguin knits. My heart is so fond of you right now." Momo said placing a hand over her heart with a soft expression, still holding onto her pillow. 

Mina stopped knitting and walked over to her table to place the knitting supplies down. 

"What, cuddling me isn't enough for you?" Mina said crossing her arms and looking at Momo's pillow and back up at Momo's gaze. 

Momo runs over to her room and tosses her pillow on her bed before retuning to Mina, "What pillow?" 

Mina giggles and climbs into her bed and Momo follows behind.

"I guess you washed up and you're gonna sleep here tonight, instead of your own room?" Mina said with an enlightened smile, internally screaming. 

"Looks like it, who would pass up the possibilty to sleep in the same bed with THE Myoui Mina?" Momo said cuddling herself on top of Mina, wrapping one arm around Mina. 

Mina just scoffs and says, "You make me sound so special." 

Momo looks down at Mina, who's hugging her waist. "Because you are."

Mina looks up at Momo. "I have a special place in your heart huh? I'm number one right? I'm like way up there, and no one else can compare to me?" Mina asked a series of questions making Momo flustered.

"All the above." Momo said poking Mina's soft and bare faced cheeks. Mina smiled into Momo's body, cuddling her a little tighter.

The two girls stayed in that position for a while, until one brings up the age old question. 

"Who was the girl you were talking about, when you and Dahyun were having that conversation the night you guys were together?" Mina asked Momo, not looking up at the older girl. 

Should I tell her now, should I wait until I know what she exactly feels for me? Will she even wait that long? What do I do? 

"Let's just say, until this day, I'm still falling for that person." was all Momo said before touching the lamp to dim Mina's light. 

Mina didn't say anything else and just dwelled on Momo's answer. Momo realizes that her answer probably wasn't enough for Mina to understand so she lifts Mina's chin and sees a gentle expression plastered on Mina's stunning bare face. 

Momo looks into Mina's soft brown eyes, first her left, then her right, and down to her captivating lips and back up to both brown colored orbs. 

Mina looked at Momo, who's still eyeing her every face features. The light is completely dimmed, so very few light sources were emitted.

Mina's heartbeat started increasing. Momo reached down to Mina's eye level and lifts Mina's chin again and plants a faint and gentle kiss on Mina's lips. 

Mina was surprised at the warmth from Momo's lips to say the least, but Mina happily receives the kiss and lets their lip linger for what seems like 3 years worth of waiting. 

Momo releases her soft lips from Mina and looks into Mina's eyes, still holding up her chin. 

"Does that answer your question?" was all Momo said before Mina grabbed her face and kissed her again, but eagerly this time. The same amount of passion was given but with a hint of want came out from Mina's kiss. Momo holds onto Mina as she got on top of her smoothly. 

As Momo holds on Mina's backside, she feels Mina's back dimples and smiled into their kiss. 

"Why are you smiling?" Mina asked Momo, stopping their lips from moving, parting for a breath of air. 

"You have back dimples, I find that incredibly attractive." Momo said before Mina reached down and took Momo's lips into her own. Their kiss starts to heat up, Mina asks for the entrance to kiss Momo deeper by sliding her tongue across Momo's lower lip, and with no time wasted Momo obeys and opens up her mouth. 

Foreign to such a new experience, Mina lets out a soft moan once she feels the warmth of Momo's mouth. The second Momo heard the younger girl let out the sound of heaven, she bucked her hips upwards towards Mina's private part. Mina flinched at the sudden interaction. 

Momo then glides one hand into Mina's hair, bringing her even closer to her mouth if that's even possible. Momo's tongue roams around Mina's and french kissing is then introduced to Mina. 

Mina, turned on by Momo's actions, she gained the courage to keep the momentum going. Mina started to slowly move her hips shyly up and down on top of Momo. Momo surprised at Mina's actions, she stops kissing her and opens her eyes, breathless from the continuous make out session. 

Mina stopped and opens her eyes as well. "I'm sorry, was that too much?" Mina said with her chest heaving up and down, face inches apart from Momo.

"No, it was all perfect." Momo said, while Mina adds in, "Your pupils are dilated." Mina said sitting up straight right above Momo's hips. 

"Rumor has it, when we look at someone we love, our pupils dilate, hence our oxytocins being released." Momo said applauding herself inside her head. 

Momo sits up, holding Mina in place, hugging her back with her fingers folded. "Did you catch that?" 

Mina blushes at Momo's question and answers, "I find it endearing that in the middle of our session you decided to lay some facts on me." Mina said cupping Momo's cheek and planted a soft and firm kiss. 

Momo reciprocates and opens her lips for more endless kisses. Mina lays Momo down again and straddles her once more. Then, Mina starts unbuttoning her top. 

"Wait," Momo started, sitting up towards Mina, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." Mina confessed, kissing Momo's forehead. Momo smiled and helped Mina unbutton her top, revealing her upper body. Momo's eyes are fixated on Mina's fit body.

"Your body is so beautiful," Momo said staring up into Mina's eyes, "and tonight, you'll finally be mine." 

"I've always been yours," Mina confessed again to Momo, "I've been waiting for you." Momo looked lovingly into Mina's eyes and flipped the positions.

Momo straddles Mina's hips and helps Mina take off the top completely. "Can I help you take off your-" Momo asked, before Mina takes off her bra in one swift motion. 

Momo's jaw dropped seeing Mina's beautiful breasts. "I'm going to love you so well tonight." was all Momo panted out before quickly diving down for a kiss. 

Mina laid her back deeper into the pillow, trying to restrain from a louder moan. Momo then moves down, endlessly kissing every square inch of Mina's body, until she reaches the hem of her bottoms. Looking up at Mina, she gives Momo the approval to take them off. Momo kisses Mina's outer thighs and trails her lips nearer to the glistening target of the night. 

Being the tease that Momo is, she kisses closer and closer to Mina's part, not kissing it quite yet. Momo leaves kisses on her inner thighs and bites on it, before running her tongue over the bite marks.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Momo is tempted at this point, and she can see Mina's needs increase more and more.

"Momo, please.." Mina begged. Momo obeyed and took off Mina's fabric and tosses it on the ground next to the bed. Mina is fully vulnerable and fully revealed to Momo, and Momo looks in awe, seeing how beautiful all of Mina really is. 

She looks up at Mina who is red and panting, and crawls up to kiss her one last time. Mina's heart was beating out of control, and Momo comes back down before kissing over Mina's heart.

Momo finds Mina's hands and holds onto them tightly, knowing this is Mina's first time.

Momo opens her mouth and places it onto Mina's part, tasting her. Mina moaned out, pleasing Momo's ears. Momo slowly started lapping up Mina's already pre-made juices.

"You're so wet." Mina hears but didn't reply because she was too busy feeling a skillful tongue on the most sensitive part of her body. 

Momo picks up her pace and licks up and down, also sticking her tongue inside Mina from time to time. Mina frequently looks down at Momo and groans softly, "You're so attractive when you do that." Mina's face turns redder by the passing lick. Momo then stops and looks at Mina who's looking down at her, confused. "What, no why'd you stop?" 

Momo smirks leaving Mina frustrated, not knowing what Momo was going to do next. Within the second, Momo slowly puts in one finger and pumps at a slow pace, in and out. Mina moans again. 

"I swear if you keep moaning like that, I'm never going to want to stop doing this with you." Momo said as she observes how Mina's body reacts to the new sensation.

Mina hums and takes quick breaths in between. Momo lowers her mouth while she pumps and sucks on her sensitive clit, while still pumping her finger. Mina lets out a string of profanity as Momo quickens the pace. 

Mina was surprised when she feels Momo's tongue and fingers inside of her both at once. Momo takes this chance to add in another finger, Mina has her mouth opened in an "o" shape. At this point, Mina was automatically grinding onto Momo's face. "I'm- I think I'm going to-" Mina started before Momo thrusted both fingers once more, hitting Mina's g-spot perfectly at the right exact time. Mina came undone and leveled out her breathing as Momo helps her ride out her first orgasm. Mina finishes taking her much needed breaths before pulling Momo up to kiss her, feeling the taste of herself on her tongue. 

The warmth from Momo's lips turned on Mina. "Let me please you now." Mina suggested but Momo stopped Mina from moving. 

"Tonight is all about you." Momo said pulling a strand out of Mina's face and caressing her face with the hand that was unused tonight. 

Mina complied and laid down, pulling Momo up from underneath her. They cuddled for a while before Momo looks up at Mina, who was playing with Momo's hair, leaning against her head.

"Do you know what I feel for you?" Momo asked Mina, waking Mina up a little bit. Mina thought about her answer.

"I think I've known for a while, but I suppressed that thought, thinking that you may not return the same feeling." 

Momo smiled to herself, thinking that she thought the same thing all these years.

"But after tonight, I know for sure, what you feel for me is exactly what I feel for you." Mina replied looking at Momo's gaze. 

"What about Chaeyoung?" Momo asked, not wanting to know the answer even though they literally just slept together. 

Mina realizes the doubt in Momo's eyes, "Chaeyoung and I just met, yes she's a very attractive person, but I truly feel like she's just a friend, nothing more. Plus, who am I laying in bed with right now?" Mina skillfully answers, smiling down at Momo. Momo smiles even wider, showing her pretty smile and Mina just finds the girl so irresistible.

Mina had her blanket covering up the upper half of her body, Momo cuddling underneath the blanket, enough for her head to lay on Mina's chest.

"Are we officially together?" Momo asked Mina, looking back into Mina's eyes. Mina lifted Momo's chin to give her one last goodnight kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Mina asked hoping Momo caught on that she said the same thing Momo said to her earlier. Momo smiled and gave her a quick peck. They laid together all night long. Finally getting cuddled up in bed together, the girls drifted off into their sleep.

This is the most memorable moment they've shared together, followed with the sweetest pillowtalk. What does tomorrow bring?

\---

Dahyun wakes up way past her alarm. "Whoa, whoa, what time is it?" Dahyun rubs her eyes to clear her vision. 

"10am?! Who let me sleep that long? I gotta get up and hurry to go to work." Dahyun said, before stumbling off her bed to take a shower. 

Putting together an outfit for the day, she steps into the shower after taking off her clothes. Dahyun lets the cold water hit her back to wake her up more. 

"Was I that tired last night? I was totally drained." Dahyun started saying to herself. "Crap, I didn't even get to text Sana." Dahyun said putting one arm up on her shower wall laying her head down on it. "Will I see her again today? I really hope so, but a large part of me says I probably won't." Dahyun said to herself, slowly dropping off the last couple words. 

Dahyun washes away her thoughts and begins her day. "I feel so bad, they must've been wondering where I am." Dahyun quickly puts on her clothes and does her hair and puts on light make up to enhance her beautiful monolids. 

Upon arriving to her cafe, it's almost close to empty. She sighs to herself and greets Jisoo and Lisa. "Hey girls, sorry I'm obnoxiously late this morning, I slept in." 

Lisa looked up from the counter and waves politely to Dahyun. "Hey, no worries, we can always hold down the fort when you're not here." Jisoo agreed and smiled at Dahyun, "Whoa, looks like something caught up with you, you still look tired even if you overslept." Jisoo said observing Dahyun's face.

"I'll be fine, yesterday played out really oddly so I'm still letting whatever happened, sink in." Dahyun said before she walked past the girls to clock in for the day.

11:51am, Tuesday morning.

"Man, I need straight up cold brew coffee to wake me up. Do you mind setting things up for me so I can go put my stuff down in the backroom?" Dahyun asked Lisa who was in the kitchen area. Lisa nodded and helped Dahyun set up for her to make her custom made drink.

"If I were to text her now, would she even reply to me?" Dahyun questioned as she puts away her bag, taking out her phone checking Sana's number on the screen.

Dahyun sighed and set her phone down on the table. "I doubt it." Putting on an apron, she walks to the front of the counter and started making her drink.

"Oh Dahyun, someone was asking for you." Lisa said before she took a customer's order on the register. Dahyun looked around to see any familiar faces. 

"I don't see anyone I know." Dahyun said to herself. She walked around the cafe, asking how the customer's drinks were and how they're doing this afternoon as a way to find the unexpected guest wanting to see Dahyun. 

As Dahyun walks around, she looked over to the booth that Sana was in yesterday, no one.

Someone then approached behind Dahyun, tapping her shoulder lightly. "Hi." 

 

A/N: Have you guys seen the new Acuvue CFs??? I cannot stop watching them, Mihyun fucking killed it, wow incredible!!! Hope everyone's doing well, I'll see you all next time! 


	7. Senses

[Dahyun's kitchen area]

 

A/N: Quick note, if you guys haven't caught on yet, twice members are around the same age.

Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo - 26 years old

Momo, Sana, Mina - 25 years old

Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu - 24 years old 

J-line and Maknae line graduated the same year. Maknae line entered university early. Nayeon & Jeongyeon went to the same University, but one year late. 

See you at the end of this chapter! -KH

\---

Someone then approached behind Dahyun, tapping her shoulder lightly. "Hi." 

The universe sure is working with Dahyun right now. "Sana, h-hi." Dahyun said stuttering out her greeting. Sana just smiles at her, "I wanted to come see you, I think we need to talk, don't you?" 

Dahyun nodded, "Yeah, let me tell my coworkers and then I'll be right back, here take a seat." Dahyun said, pulling out a chair for Sana to sit, like a gentlewoman she is. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna step aside and talk to someone, if you need me I'll be in that booth over there." Dahyun said pointing to where Sana is sitting, to Lisa and Jisoo. They shook their head as a sign that they understand and got back to work. Dahyun quickly took off to make the same latte she made for Sana last time in the kitchen. 

There's no time for Dahyun to freak out today, Sana is actually here in her cafe again. This is her chance to make up for everything she apparently did wrong and figure out what's going on between the two of them. 

Sana is staring outside the window, seeing the leaves from the tree in front of the cafe blow lightly in the wind. Ever since last night, Sana knew that she was in the wrong for leaving Dahyun so abruptly without giving her a chance to talk. Now here she is, back in Dahyun's cafe and waiting to talk to her. 

"I got you a latte." Dahyun said as she places the mug in front of Sana, recapturing her attention. 

"Oh, I didn't get to pay for it." Sana said looking up frantically at the girl.

"Don't worry, it's on me." Dahyun said with a smile. Sana looks at the beautifully drawned latte art.

"It looks really pretty, I'll feel bad if I drink it." Sana said pouting her lips at Dahyun.

"Don't worry about the drink, I can always make you one whenever you'd like." Dahyun said with a soft smile.

Sana smiled back and grabbed the mug into her hands and sipped the latte. 

"It's perfectly sweetened just the way I like it." Sana said putting down the drink, smiling at the girl in front of her, not realizing that she held her breath the entire time the older girl tasted her drink. Dahyun breathed out slowly, puffing up her cheeks. 

"Whew, I'm glad you think so, I didn't realize it but I was holding my breath when you were drinking the latte." Dahyun confessed to Sana.

Sana looks at Dahyun after placing her drink on the table. "Why?"

"I'm not too sure, I just wanted you to like it, I wouldn't care if anyone else who tried my latte hates it or spits it out, I just for some reason really wanted you to like it. I don't know." Dahyun said to Sana, folding her hands in her lap looking down at them.

Sana sees that Dahyun is nervous so she spoke first. "I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday." 

Dahyun immediately retreats, "No, it's alright. It was my fault because I didn't have the ability to remember anything that happened." 

Sana speaks again, "Last night, Momo and Mina told me everything you told them, and I felt really guilty walking out on you like that. I really wanted to come back today to formally apologize." 

"About yesterday, the reason why I acted like that is because I remember your face from the party the other night but my mind had no other memory of you. Your features are so distinct, there's absolutely no way my drunk self can forget such an unforgettable face. And I also remembered your name, your name is very pretty by the way." Dahyun laid out for Sana.

Sana thanked her. "I don't know how I can't remember anything we said to each other, but the last thing I remember from that night was how fast you made my heart beat. Which reminds me, I was drunk and when I'm drunk, my words tend to be a lot more smoother than how I talk when I'm sober." Dahyun breathed out as she finishes her explanation to Sana.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I put everything behind me." Hearing those words, Dahyun felt a little sting in her heart.

"Mina told me that you wanted to know what happened between us. Do you want me to tell you?" Sana asked cautiously, getting ready to tell Dahyun everything.

Dahyun responded without hesitation this time around, "I don't think I want to know anymore, I think it's useless at this point, is it okay if we start over?"

Sana smiles, "Sounds like a good idea." Sana thinks back to the first time they met, all the things Dahyun said to her, did she mean any of it?

\----- 

"I would've never been able to bump into such a dreamy beauty." 

"Your eyes sure does shine remarkably bright without the help of tonight's moonlight."  

"Your hands are really soft and warm, I may want to hold them again." 

"This is my number, promise me you won't ever delete it?"

"Have a wonderful time tossing and turning while you think about me tonight."

\-----

"Quick question, I was curious, when you're drunk do you have any idea what you're saying or does it just pass your mind?" Sana asks.

"As drunk as I may be, I always tell the truth, perhaps it's both a positive and negative thing. I can't shut my mouth up when I'm drunk, I say what I think. Even if I don't have a grasp of my tongue, I hope I didn't offend you at all that night." Dahyun said with a great amount of sincerity. 

Sana smiles at the answer and asks Dahyun one last thing. Nayeon moved on right? I should too.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Dahyun was caught off guard to say the least.

"Friday night? I help close with Momo and Mina, why?" Dahyun obliviously asked. 

Sana realizing how different Dahyun is when she's not inebriated makes her heart soft for the younger girl. 

"How about this, when is the next date you're free?" Dahyun thinks briefly before responding to Sana's question.

"The only days I don't work are Saturday and Sunday. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll surprise you, I'll pick you up Friday night, oh and wear something comfy, we're gonna be outdoors." Sana said. 

"We-we're going on a d-date?" Dahyun stuttered out. 

Sana smiled at Dahyun, "Yeah, um, unless you don't want to." Sana said with a sad expression.

"No, of course I would love to go on a date with you. I'm counting down the days already." Sana smiled at Dahyun, and looked at her now empty latte.

"I can't wait to spend some time with you, what time are you off tonight?" Sana asked.

"Today's Tuesday? I'm off mid-day." Dahyun replied. Sana smiles heaing Dahyun's answer.

Seems like all the awkwardness wore off, because there's no more nervousness from either girl.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight? I can cook you a little something." Dahyun hesitated, hearing Sana's suggestion.

"This is a bit sudden, um, don't Momo and Mina live with you? Do you think they'll feel a bit awkward with me there?" 

Sana rethinks her plan, what am I going to with all the ingredients already prepared at home?

"I don't think they'll feel uncomfortable but they are working some things out so, how about I just bring the ingredients to cook at your place tonight?" Sana offered.

Dahyun replied, "That sounds nice, I look forward to it." 

"Perfect, can you text me your address? I have to buy a couple other things before coming over to your place." Sana said to Dahyun.

"I'm off at 6pm so whenever you want to come over, call me. " Dahyun said, planning out their night together.

"Sounds perfect, I'll let you go back to work now, I've had you all to myself for a long time." Sana said smiling. 

Dahyun looks over to Lisa and Jisoo who have everything under control, "They got everything covered, don't worry." 

Sana smiles and grabs her bag on the left side of her. "I'll see you tonight?" 

Dahyun smiles back and says,"Until then, Sana." while reaching down to grab the mug. 

As soon as Sana heard Dahyun say the familiar words, her facial epression changed. She said the same thing at the party. But Sana changes her expression once Dahyun looks up from the table. Sana waves bye with a smile and leaves the cafe without turning around.

"We're going to restart our first impressions on each other. Everything will play out well, right?" Sana asked herself shaking lightly, shoving her hands inside the pockets of her coat.

"What was that all about?" Jisoo said elbowing Dahyun playfully, "Are you talking to her? She's freaking gorgeous!" 

Lisa jumps in the conversation while she passes a drink out on the hand-off counter, "Yeah! Are you guys dating? I've never seen you talk to any other girl besides the ones who work here and your friends." 

Dahyun slaps Lisa's arm playfully and laughed, "I am not that lonely, oh my gosh Lisa!" Lisa hisses and rubs her stinging arm.

"OW! UNNECESSARY!" Lisa shrieked out dramatically, making Jisoo laugh at her angry friend.

"Lighten up, I didn't even hit you that hard, I barely moved my arm towards your direction." Dahyun said as she washes the mug that showed an obvious lipstick mark. Dahyun quickly washes away her thoughts along with the mug. "It's way too early to think about that." Dahyun accidentally said out loud. 

"What?" Jisoo asked as she thought she heard her manager say something. Dahyun shakes her head aggressively, "Oh, Nothing! Nothing, it's nothing." Dahyun raised, looking down at the water flowing out from the sink faucet, away from Jisoo.

"I wonder what's going to happen tonight. OH RIGHT!" Dahyun walks into the backroom and picks up her phone from the table and texts Sana her address.

Sana arrives at her house and as she lags in her grocery bags clumsily before setting them down on the island counter, she feels a buzz in her back pocket, "151020 Twicecoaster Lane?" Sana looks at her phone. "What an address." Sana said smiling, wondering what Dahyun's house is going to look like.

\--- 

2 pm, Tuesday afternoon. 

Mina stirs around in bed before opening her eyes revealing her eyes to the bright room. The curtains slightly sway because of the heater that was running all night long, occasionally shutting off automatically once a certain degree was reached. 

Mina looks to her left, only to see Momo already gawking at her with a cute expression.

"Morning, my cute little penguin." Momo said fluttering her eyes lightly, taking in the sight in front of her. 

Mina turns her body to Momo, and lets out a sigh, "Hey."

"How was your sleep?" Momo asked Mina.

"I didn't realize how tired I was, it's already 1' o clock in the afternoon. We slept in way past the time we usually get up." Mina replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm laying next to the person I adore most in the world, I guess the sleep was alright." Momo said before receiving a punch from Mina.

'Alright, ow! When did you get so strong?" Momo started, "Did I give you some power?" Momo said with a cocky voice, leaning in for a kiss.

Mina stopped Momo from continuing any further. 

"Whaaaat?" Momo whined. Mina covered her mouth and giggled softly. Momo's eyes softened hearing the girl's soft laughter. 

"I didn't freshen up yet, it might not be a pleasant kiss." Mina confessed feeling embarassed. Momo looked into Mina's eyes.

Mina looked back at Momo and sees Momo leaning in for a kiss again, except this time Momo's head moved upwards slightly, leaving Mina a kiss on her forehead. 

"Well, aren't you rather charming this morning?" Mina said to Momo, reaching for her hands, interlocking them

"I can't help it, you're so irresistible." Momo said not breaking away the contact, and then looked down at Mina's chest area and turned around looking in the opposite side of Mina.

"What? What? Why'd you face away from me?" Mina asked Momo, eyebrows furrowed.

"I, um, your top is revealed." Momo said clearing her throat and touching her flustered cheeks.

Mina sees how shy Momo looked just now and decided to use this to her advantange.

Momo gasped and her eyes widened when she feels Mina's breasts pressing up her back. "What? You can please me and make me scream all night and moan out your name but now you're too shy to look at them the next morning?" Mina whispered into her ear before giving Momo a soft nibble.

"It's not t-that. I just... you know.. I'm.. you're hot." Momo stuttered out, before ending the sentence like that, when she felt Mina nibble her ear. 

Momo shut her eyes as tight as she possibly could before returning to her daring self, and hopped on top of Mina.

"Who taught you to be this much of a tease?" Momo said almost snarling at the girl. Mina giggled, "I'm looking at her." 

Momo softened her gaze and leaned down to kiss the girl. "Nope, not until I'm fresh." Mina said pushing Momo off.

Sighing out in defeat, Momo gets out of bed leaving the girl puzzled. "Wait, where are you going? Did I tell you, you can leave me here alone?" Mina breathed out holding the white blanket to her chest covering herself up.

Momo walked a couple steps acting as if she's gonna go shower until she rushed back on the bed, and kissed Mina's lips quickly.

"Hey!" Mina yelled out, throwing a pillow at Momo. Momo snickers to herself as she laid back in bed, pulling the covers up to her neck, swallowing her body. 

"Let's cuddle a while longer and then figure out what we should do for the day." Momo said pulling Mina underneath the blanket, closer to her so that she can drape her legs over the younger girl.

"Troublemaker." was all Mina said before she cuddled back into Momo's embrace. Mina and Momo couldn't let go of each other all afternoon. After so many years with unspoken feelings and stolen glances they finally are able to be together with no gaps in between to intervene their relationship. Time seemed to fly too fast when they spend time together because 2pm turned into 5pm. Within a couple minutes, they hear a familiar jiggle of the keys from downstairs and looked at each other, coming back to reality.

"SANA!" Momo and Mina said out quietly but loud in unison before Mina shooed Momo to get out of her room. Mina grabs her clothes on the floor from last night and cleans herself up, while Momo stumbles into her room trying not to make too much sound. 

Hopefully, Sana doesn't suspect anything.

\--- 

One hour until Sana meets up with Dahyun at her place. Sana opens up one side of the refrigerator not seeing her the ingredients she's going to use for tonight's dinner. Upon opening the other side, she hears some footsteps from above, followed by a close of a door. 

"Huh? It's 5pm, why are they home right now? Never mind, I've got more important things to do." Sana asked to herself, pondering what the two kids are doing. She lets it pass her mind and continues. 

"She at least has instant noodles, onions, and sausages right? I certainly hope so because I only remembered to buy some more rice cakes, honey rice cakes, fish cakes and grilled pork belly." Sana sighed to herself, hoping Dahyun has the minimal ingredients at her place.

"Sana opens up the second side of the fridge wider and takes out the following ingredients one by one and gathers them all on the island counter: a head of cabbage, eggs, quail eggs, a jar of pizza sauce, ketchup, sugar-free yogurt, starch syrup, and last but not least sweet canned corn.

Looking at the circle of ingredients in front of her, she goes into the cupboard and searches for a durable bag to hold all the ingredients. "Perfect."

Sana cheerily packs the ingredients, including the ones she just freshly bought from the store and called Dahyun. 

"Hey, I searched up the distance from my house to yours, it'll take around a good half an hour before I reach your place. I'll start driving a little earlier so I can beat traffic." Sana said to Dahyun, feeling her heart race a bit not knowing how the night is going to play out.

"Oh wow, okay, I'll wrap up my shift and drive home, I think we will meet right around the same time. Call me when you're there." Dahyun responded to Sana.

"Sounds good, and hey do you have some onions, sausages and noodles at home?" Sana asked at the last second, but Dahyun already cut off the connection.

"Who ends with, 'Call me when you're there?' Not even a, 'I'll hang up now?" Sana said pondering, a little sulky.

"Whatever, I gotta hurry if I wanna get there on time, traffic is a pain in the ass." Sana looks at the clock displayed on their kitchen wall, "5:09 pm, alright let's go." Sana said letting out a straining voice. The bag containing all the ingredients are heavy but thankfully enough, Sana's royal blue 2018 Nissan Maxima Luxury Sedan was parked in the garage, making the walking trip short. 

Sana goes back upstairs to change her outfit. Rummaging through her closet, she tries to find the outfit that looks good for tonight's occassion.

"Nope.. nope... no, definitely not that one.. ew when did I even buy this?" Sana stringed out a couple profanity words and knocked on Momo's room.

"Hey girl, didn't mean to ruin your afternoon, but do you mind helping me? I'm in a fashion crisis again." Sana said grabbing Momo's hands when Momo opened her door. "Your hands are soft, what lotion have you been using?" 

Momo took away her hand as quick as she could while stiffling her laughter. What a naughty girl. 

"What do you have planned tonight?" Momo said acting as if she didn't hear the last question. Sana forgets she even asked because the girl doesn't know what happened between her two best friends last night.

"I'm just going over to Dahyun's house and cook dinner, I'm not sure if we're going to do anything after but if we are I wanna be outfit appropriate. HEEEELP!" Sana explained to Momo. 

Momo once again, inspects Sana's closet and helps her friend, but obnoxiously slowly.

"Can you pick up your pace, I wanna get to her house as fast as I could and the food is sitting in the car." Sana said hurriedly.

"Why the hell would you put food in your car, then go up to your room and change you dummy." Momo said. Sana realizes she's right and rushes downstairs, opens her car, and puts the food back in the fridge while Momo chooses an outfit. 

"Here, because you're only gonna be indoors, and a very unlikely chance of going outdoors, I put together a white lacy crop top, with a denim jean jacket, and denim ripped jeans. You're welcome." Momo said pretending to dust off her hands. 

"Thanks Momo!" Sana said before kissing Momo's head, "Why do you smell like Mina?" Momo panicked, "I um needed shampoo because I ran out and asked Mina for some. Sana shrugged, "Sounds about right you never go shopping unless Mina or I go anyway, alright thanks get out now." Sana said kicking Momo out of her room.

"Wow, I come in here, save the night and she makes me leave. Rude." Momo said as Sana slams the door and left a lonely Momo standing outside. Knowing Sana takes only a minute to change, she decided to go downstairs and see what Sana is going to make at Dahyun's house.

"The special rabokki again? Really Sana? We basically live off of that, I hope Dahyun has the same taste we do." Momo said before she closes the zipper and put the bag on the island counter with a sticky note applied inside it.

"Good luck with tonight, and I hope you get laid tonight. - Love, the person who saved your wardrobe crisis.' Sana's going to love this, I'm so cute what the heck." Momo said smiling at her written sticky note. 

Momo leaves and goes back into her room and closes the door. She takes her phone out from the charger and checks the weather. 

"Looks like we're gonna have a snow-in tonight." As Sana opens her door, and rushes down the stairs, she surprisingly doesn't slip and quickly grabs the bag on the counter before yelling out, "Thanks Momo!" 

Sana tosses everything in the passenger seat and drives off to see Dahyun. "I'm so nervous, why am I so nervous?" Sana says to herself as she drives off into the busy streets. "Everything will go just fine, or I would hope so." 

\---

"Rose and Jennie are closing tonight, so they should come in fairly soon! I'll see you guys the next time we work together, bye everyone!" Dahyun hurriedly says as she waves to Lisa and Jisoo who are waving back behind the counters. 

5:20pm.

"It's already 5:20?? I really do hope I won't make her wait too long." Dahyun said as she clicks her phone off. Dahyun gets into her 2018 metallic gray BMW 5 Series car and zooms off into the empty streets.

Glad that she only lives 15 minutes away from the cafe, she arrives home around 5:35pm.

She opens up the door to her condo and drops her bag on the kitchen counter. Dahyun runs past by her room and into the shower immediately.

"I literally cannot be smelling like straight up coffee beans and syrup when I see her again." Dahyun said to herself, stripping off her clothes and tossing them in the laundry basket in her bathroom. 

In the midst of her shower, her phone rings. "Shit, that must be Sana." Dahyun said still scrubbing the long five hours worth of running the cafe. 

Dahyun hears the phone ring twice more before answering, "H-hey!" 

"Hi! I'm here, I'm at your place, are you home?" Sana asked after driving for half an hour.

"Yeah.. I'm home." Dahyun said weirdly stringing out the conversation. I'm in the middle of showering, do I tell her that, what the heck, this is such bad timing.

"Awesome, um what floor do you live on?" Sana said looking up at the very tall glass building.

"The 20th floor." Dahyun said shortly.

"You live on the 20th floor? Wow, alright I'll be right there." 

"Alrighty, come on up. I'll see you in a bit." Dahyun ended the call as soon as she said those words and scrubbed quickly before rinsing and drying up and dressing herself and blowdried her hair.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kim Dahyun on the 20th floor." Sana said to the man at the receptionist table.

"Miss Kim Dahyun, 20th floor." The man said as he searches for Dahyun's room on the computer. "Perfect, Room 07, right this way please." 

Sana followed the receptionist's steps and darts her eyes around the lobby. "Wow, everything is gold and sparkly." 

"Yes, Ma'm. This building is the second richest within 50 kilometers of Seoul." said the receptionist before hitting the number 20 in the elevator.

"Once, you step out, you will see two arrows one pointing left and right with the numbers 01-50 & 51-100. Please turn left and you will see room 07 on your left. Enjoy your visit." He bowed to Sana and Sana bowed back, "Thank you." 

The elevator door closes and Sana is left alone with her thoughts.

"I'm going to see her in less than a minute. Whew." Sana said to herself before letting out a big sigh. 

Lobby...Floor 1...3...5...11...16...19...20.

Sana listens well to his instructions and turns left once she sees the numbers. Standing outside Dahyun's door, she regathers her thoughts and thinks positively.

Dahyun turns her head around as she hears knocks coming from outside her door. Dahyun finished brushing her soft velvety hair before walking towards the door. With one last deep breath, she opens the door and sees Sana.

"20 floors.. the elevator ride was so long I felt like I could take a nap." Sana said giggling, making Dahyun less nervous.

"You must be so tired, come on in. OHH! Here let me give you a hand." Dahyun said saracastically before helping Sana with the food.

"What did you bring?? Why is it so heavy?" Dahyun asked closing and locking her door. 

"Stuff." Sana said distractingly. She looks around Dahyun's kitchen because that's what she saw first when she walks in. 

"Whoa, your kitchen is huuuuge." Sana exclaimed, "I'm going to have so much fun cooking." 

Dahyun smiled at Sana's cuteness, "It's minimalistic and it matches my style a lot. I live alone so I cook a lot by myself." Dahyun told Sana.

"You.. live alone?" Sana asked, heart fluttering a little bit.

"Yeah, it's nice. I have a lot of down time, a lot of 'me' time." Dahyun said placing the bag on her marbled countertop.

"We're alone?" Sana asked already understanding the situation but she just needs to hear it from Dahyun herself again.

"Precisely. No one else is here besides you and me." Dahyun repeated as Sana smiled.

It's not like Sana has any specifc thoughts in mind, but being alone with the girl does excite her just a bit.

"Do you want to start cooking or want me to show you around?" Dahyun asked, wondering what Sana wants.

"I would like to see your place a little longer." Sana said blushing for some reason.

"Yeah sure, so here's the kitchen as you know. If you walked left from the front door here, it will lead you into my living room, I got a tv, some sofas and a coffee table, nothing out of the ordinary and if you follow the path down, is the bathroom and when you walk through the long ass hallway, all the way down, you'll reach my bedroom. If you walk past by my bedroom you'll return back up here to the other side of the kitchen." Dahyun said showing her crowded yet still appeals to her own style, condo to Sana.

"This is totally my taste, the walk from your room to your kitchen is so short. Imagine living here, wow." Sana said amazed.

"Well, I kinda do." Dahyun said, letting out a forced laugh.

"You knew what I meant." Sana said pouting still holding onto her purse. Dahyun notices and brings up, "Oh you can settle that down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and we'll get started on the dinner." 

Sana didn't realize she still had her purse in her hand so she puts it down in the same place Dahyun suggested and washes her hands alongside Dahyun even if she literally just showered and hasn't touched a single thing. Just to show Sana she's visibly clean and ready to cook with her.

"What ingredients did you bring?" Dahyun asked, viewing and then taking out each ingredient individually, before seeing a pink sticky note.

"What's this?" Dahyun asked reading the note. "Good luck with tonight, and I hope you get laid tonight. - Love, the person who saved your wardrobe crisis."

Dahyun blushed as Sana looks at her reaction, "OH MY GOD MOMO WHAT THE HECK I DIDN'T KNOW SHE- THIS OUTFIT WAS-" Dahyun saw her freaking out and just smiled, "Don't worry, I know she likes to prank and cause some trouble from time to time, she does it all the time at work." Sana was so red in the face.

"We got quail eggs, canned corn, starch syrup, pork belly, eggs, fish cakes, cabbage, rice cake, spicy pepper paste... pizza sauce? honey rice cake? yogurt?" Dahyun widened her eyes as she finished taking out the food items.

"What in the world do you have in mind, I am so curious." Dahyun said to Sana, as she puts on her specifically custom made apron with a chibi Dahyun in anime form saying, 'Dahyun in the kitchen, everyone move out of the way'.

"That's one hell of an apron there." Sana said giggling looking at the younger girl's apron.

"Shush, Chaeyoung got me this. I love it a lot, for in your information." Dahyun said as she finishes tying the strings of her apron behind her back.

Dahyun walks over to her apron rack and grabs another apron for Sana to wear. 

"Did you buy this for me?" Sana asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Oh, uh, no actually. The girls always come over and we cook and enjoy the night together all the time." Dahyun replied, reffering to her favorite girls, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung.

"Oh haha, I knew that." Sana said forcing a laughter, as she struggles putting on the apron.

"Here let me help you with that." Dahyun said to Sana. "Thanks." Sana said.

Dahyun saw that Sana had trouble tying the apron's strings because these are the ones Chaeyoung wears, they're a bit shorter than the ones Dahyun was wearing. Dahyun finished tying the apron and puts her firm hands on Sana's sides before releasing quickly, like an instinct when she puts them on Chaeyoung. 

Sana reacts to the cold hands and stutters out, changing the atmosphere, "Oh yeah, um, I'm going to make this special rabokki I always make for my girls at home." 

Dahyun's face lit up, "You made this for Mina and Momo?" 

"Yeah, this is the course meal I always make for them when I'm in a good mood, why?" Sana responds.

"I find it cute that you're going to make this for me when you always make this for Momo and Mina." Dahyun said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Don't get too excited, taste it before you say anything else." Sana said to Dahyun before looking at her ingredients on the counter. Dahyun moves her head to see  Sana a little clearer.

"Why? You won't think I like it?" Dahyun raised a question to Sana.

Sana looks down as she puts both her hands on the edge of the counter. 

"Mina and Momo like my cooking, but because this is my most perfected dish I always make it, so they probably get bored of the taste. It's been three years since they had it, so I'm not too sure how they feel about it now." Sana confessed. 

"I'm sure those two dorks loved and still love your cooking, I know I will too. Let's get started?" Dahyun asked with two thumbs up while Sana nodded.

"What do you need me to do first?" Dahyun asked.

"Do you have onions, sausages, and noodles?" Sana asked, glad that she remembered to ask her before they started.

"Yeah, I got them." Dahyun said as she looked in her fancy looking silver refrigerator. "Here's the onions and sausages, and here...are the noodles." Dahyun said after putting them on the counter.

"Thank you, these are perfect." Sana said grabbing the ingredients visualizing the finished product.

"Alright, so I actually have to follow an exact procedure when I cook this dish so please bare with me." Sana said with a smile. Dahyun nods in understandment and waits for Sana to give her specific directions.

"First, we're going to defrost the rice cakes and in the meantime we can slice all the ingredients that needs to be sliced." Sana guided.

Dahyun follows along well and puts the bag of rice cakes in a hot pot of boiling water, while she grabs a cutting board and a dangerously sharp knife. "I can do the slicing for the knife, this might be hard for you to use because of the grip. It's custom made for me and my small hands." Dahyun said as Sana passes her the onions, pork belly, fish cakes, and cabbage. 

Sana focuses her attention on Dahyun's focus on the kitchen task. Dahyun's face is serious and her eyebrows are furrowed. Dahyun curls her fingers and slices professionally with ease. Each vegetable and various meats are now thinly sliced up and Dahyun turns around to put them formally in a plate, separately. Sana knocks her elbow off the counter at the sudden turn from Dahyun.

"Are you alright there?" Dahyun asked Sana who's pretending to play off that she didn't just knock herself off because she was staring too longingly.

"Yeah, yeah! I was just trying to look for a large pot to start boiling the soup base." Sana said playing off her mishap. 

"Oh yeah, sorry, here you go." Dahyun said before she went into her many cupboards and takes out a large red pot.

Sana says thank you and fills up the pot to the 6 cups of water mark and turns off the filtered water next to the sink faucet. Sana lets the water boil as she adds 2 tablespoons of spicy red pepper paste, starch syrup and ketchup. As she mixes the sauces, she adds in a handful of colorful honey rice cakes. 

"Hey Dahyun, can you bring over your sliced foods, it's time to add them in." Sana said as she continues to stir the mixed up sauce. Dahyun walks over to where Sana is standing and tosses in the onions and cabbages first, to let them soften and then the fish cakes, sausages and pork bellies follow right after. 

"Do you have a can opener? I have canned corn and quail eggs that need to be opened." Sana asked Dahyun.

"Um I'll check if I have that, I forgot where I placed it." Dahyun said. Sana walks around the kitchen and helps. 

"Found it! Here you go." Dahyun said handing Sana the kitchen tool. Sana quickly opens the two items and added them in the soon to be delicious rabokki dish. Sana and Dahyun quickly finishes the simple and easy dish together, adding the sugar free yogurt, pizza sauce and noodles, they top off the dish with a large fried egg.

"TA DA! This is my rabokki special!" Sana exclaimed as she sets down the pot on the counter on top of a mat. Dahyun and Sana takes off their aprons and washes their hands once more before settling down.

"Looks sooo good, and it even smells good. Let's dig in!" Dahyun said as she gave herself and Sana a plate to eat on. Sana receives the plate and waits for Dahyun to sit down to eat together. 

"I will eat this well." Dahyun and Sana said to each other before they gobbled it down. 

"WHOAAA THIS TASTES SO GOOD. THE BALANCE OF SWEET AND SPICY IS NO JOKE." Dahyun exclaimed, stuffing her face. Looking at Dahyun's face, Sana could tell she was genuine, plus she was eating very well, this made Sana smile while she ate.

"You better like it, it's my favorite recipe, imagine not liking my recipe, I would leave this very second." Sana said teasing Dahyun.

"This is really well-made. Who thought up of the recipe?" Dahyun asked.

Sana looked up at Dahyun and giggled to herself. There were a little smudge on the corner of Dahyun's lips, so Sana leans over and cleans it off with her thumb, tasting the sauce. "Yum." 

Dahyun evidently blushes as she stables her wavering vocals, "Ahem, thank you for- that." Sana nods and waves her chopsticks to Dahyun to eat up more. 

Time is going by slowly, it's only 6:54pm and Sana and Dahyun just finished their meal and cleaned up their areas.

"What do you plan on doing after we eat dinner?" Dahyun asked Sana, sitting on the coach adjacent to where Sana was sitting.

"I didn't think that far actually, I was excited to cook with you it kinda slipped my mind. What do you want to do?" Sana turned to Dahyun, facing her.

"My place is boring so I never know what to do here, I always go to Chaeng's place or Tzuyu's." Dahyun responded to Sana, getting up quickly. 

"I'm getting some wine, do you want some?" Dahyun asked. Sana shook her head yes and Dahyun made her way over to the kitchen, grabbing a Romanée-Conti.

Dahyun walks over to the corner of her kitchen and opens up her wine cabinet and grabs two glasses specifically made to drink wine and pours a generous amount for herself and for Sana.

Sana returns her attention to Dahyun after standing and looking outside the window, 20 floors above ground.

"Whoa, this is your view every single night. Must be very nice." Sana said to Dahyun, before giving a quick thanks for the wine.

"My bedroom has a better view of it, the window next to the kitchen shows more of the building next to this one, the one in my room shows the city lights, I never have my lamps on because of the emitted light from the city lamps." Dahyun replied taking a nice sip of her wine.

Sana takes a sip while listening to Dahyun and covers her mouth and looks up at Dahyun.

Dahyun looks scared to death and more pale in the face than she already looks.

"Whoa, what, what's wrong, are you allergic to something in this wine?" Dahyun said, putting down her drink and holding onto Sana's arms.

Sana shakes her head, "Oh no, I'm perfectly fine." Dahyun lets out a well needed breath. "This wine just tastes so good, what brand is this?" 

Dahyun lets out a soft giggle, glad she didn't mess anything up. "It's my favorite, Romanée-Conti, I like how smooth it is and there's no aftertaste."

Sana takes another little sip, "Must've costed a lot if it tastes this amazing." Dahyun sits down and takes the glass in her hands again.

"It ranges around, $6,000 USD - $20,000 USD, I decided to spoil myself on my birthday." Dahyun said to Sana, and Sana sits up trying not to spit out the expensive win going down her throat.

"I'm drinking something that's half the price of my car, wow how do you just have this laying around in your house like a bag of pretzels?" Sana asked, hesitant to take another sip, but still does anyway.

"I went out and went wine shopping last year on my birthday because I realized wine eases my mind, I wanted to pour you a nice glass of wine instead of the other ones like Louis Roederer Cristal over there." Dahyun said pointing at a couple more wine bottles displayed on her kitchen counter in the corner.

"When was your birthday?" Sana asked.

"It's coming up soon, it's on May 28, I'll be turning 25." Dahyun said as she looks outside the window, realizing snowflakes falling past her window. 

Sana looked questionably when Dahyun keeps her eyes fixated on the window and puts her wine down. 

"It's snowing." 

Sana doesn't put down the glass but carries it with her viewing the sight, "So it is. I should go home before a snow blizzard starts." Sana suggests.

"Wait." Dahyun stopped Sana from getting her bag.

"You already drank, you shouldn't be driving." Dahyun said logically to Sana. "Plus you live thirty minutes away, in this snowy weather you're gonna take at least 45 minutes and I'm also not gonna risk you driving in the snow." 

Sana's heart feels warm hearing how caring Dahyun sounds right now.

"So what should I do? Wait for the snow to pass over?" Sana asked, not even thinking about Dahyun's answer.

"Stay with me tonight." 

\--- 

"It's starting to snow, it's seven already, where's Sana?" Mina asked Momo, who were both eating popcorn, cuddled up on the couch watching, "I'm Not a Robot."

Momo talks after swallowing the popcorn, "She told me she was going to Dahyun's house for dinner, I'm assuming she's on her way home." 

"Seeing how it's already snowing and Dahyun's house is 18 miles the opposite direction from our place, the distance for Sana to drive is a bit far. Knowing Dahyun, I don't think she would let Sana drive home in this dangerous weather." Mina said after taking a fallen popcorn off of Momo's shirt.

"Wait, does that mean they're staying together for the night?" Momo said dropping some popcorn before Mina catches the entire bowl, giving her a stern look.

"Sorry, I got a little excited." Momo said with timid laugh. 

"Why? You think something's gonna happen between them tonight? Remembering how things were left off, it's pretty unlikely." Mina said, reaching the coffee table, putting down the popcorn as Momo watches in whiny and joyless expression.

"I don't think that much is going to happen, Sana is cautious with who she shares herself with, I think they're going to have a harmless evening together." Mina said pondering if she really knows her best friend well. "And that leaves us-" Mina said giving Momo 'the' look.

Momo looks back over to Mina from the television screen. "What? What's with that look?"

Mina looked back to the television screen with a proud look on her face, "Oh it's nothing, my clueless little baby." 

Momo shrugs and continues to watch the drama, "How is he so blind, she doesn't even talk like how a robot talks. Pfft, I would know if someone was faking something." Mina smiles at her lover, and kisses her cheek. "All mine." Momo smiles at her comment. They spent their snowy night, cuddled up watching tv.

\---

"You've been unusually quiet ever since you saw Sana again from the party, is there something I need to know, Nayeon?" Jeongyeon mentioned seeing Nayeon scrolling on her phone while Jeongyeon puts away the last of the dishes. Nayeon doesn't hear Jeongyeon.

"Nayeon." she repeated.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Nayeon said looking up from her phone. Jeongyeon wipes off her wet hands with the towel on her apron then taking them off.

"Come with me for a second." Jeongyeon said, holding on to Nayeon's wrist walking them into the living room. 

"I can tell when something's on your mind, talk to me." Jeongyeon said, still holding her hands. 

Nayeon adjusted her seat and took her hands away. "It's nothing, Jeong, don't worry about it." 

"You've never not tell me anything, we've been friends for almost 7 years. We met when you and Sana were dating, you told me a lot of stuff that went on behind the scenes. Why are you shy to tell me now?" Jeongyeon laid out for Nayeon and continued, "We're best friends and all of sudden she comes back and you don't want to talk to me."

Nayeon looks up from her hands. Jeongyeon looks disheartened thinking about that. Jeongyeon and Nayeon met during their first year of university, before Sana and Nayeon met. The way they met was unexpected, who knew that Nayeon and Jeongyeon would meet because they're both transfer students to this brand new university in Seoul and was put in 4/5 classes together. Seems like fate was calling their name. Slowly day by day, Nayeon and Jeongyeon got close. Jeongyeon easily develops feelings for the older girl.

The moment she was about to confess her feelings for her, a strikingly beautiful person entered Nayeon's life, leaving Jeongyeon in the dust. Jeongyeon has never met the person who captivated Nayeon's heart because seeing the person would break her heart into pieces, always thinking "What does she have that I don't have?" They still kept in contact, but it was never the same ever since. When Sana left, Nayeon ran into Jeongyeon automatically. Jeongyeon knew that she shouldn't have easily accepted her into her life again so suddenly but she can't resist her, she makes life less miserable. Seven years of friendship, ongoing eight fairly soon.

\--- On the night of Tzuyu's party ---

"Jeong, do you mind zipping up this dress for me? I can't reach it." Nayeon said, walking to Jeongyeon.

"Yeah sure." Jeongyeon sees Nayeon turn around and reveal her white and luscious skin. As she zips up her dress, Jeongyeon didn't realize but she was holding her breath.

"Thank you, doesn't it look so cute on me?" Nayeon said, twirling her dress.

"Everything looks good on you." Jeongyeon said fixing her snapback.

"Yay! Let's go, I wanna arrive before the good food disappears." Nayeon said as she grabs the keys to her silver 2018 Lexus LX 570.

Jeongyeon follows behind and closes the door to their house. They've been living together ever since they graduated together.

"Summer Blast 17' was fun right? Tzuyu's end of the year parties are even more fun." Nayeon said excitedly while backing up out of their driveway.

Turn left in 300 feet... you have arrived at your destination.

Jeongyeon takes off her seatbelt before exiting the vehicle before Nayeon stops her.

"What's up?" 

"Sana is coming back from Japan today. If she shows up tonight, can you pretend to be my girlfriend please?" Nayeon asked politely, saying please while showing her irresistible smile. 

"Sure thing, I spoil you too much." was all Jeongyeon said before she closed the door. Little do you know, this is the cloest to reality I can get to being the woman standing by your side.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon arrived a little later than usual, it was already 12:40am. They say their greetings to Jackson and Jeongyeon speaks up to Nayeon. "I'm gonna go say hi to the guys, grab yourself a drink from the kitchen." Jeongyeon yelled in her ear. Nayeon nodded and patted Jeongyeon's butt towards the backyard.

Nayeon walks into the kitchen and stops, seeing who was in front of her. "Sana." Nayeon said. Nayeon regroups her thoughts and tried to figure out what she's going to say when she sees the love of her life again after such a long time.

"Stay calm and don't look desperate, easy right? Okay." Nayeon pepped talk herself and walks in, looking down not showing her face. She sees Sana reaching for lemon juice so she uses this movement to pretend to grab it as well.

"Oh, here you go, you can use it first." Nayeon finally sees Sana's face. You've gotten prettier.

"It's been quite a long time, Sana." Sana looked pretty stunned.

"N-Nayeon." Hearing her say her name just sounds so right. Stay calm, Nayeon.

They exchanged some small talk. While they're talking, Jeongyeon was greeting and hugging all the guys in the back.

Looking over her friend's shoulder, Jeongyeon sees Nayeon talking to someone from a distance, "Hmm.. she's pretty." Jeongyeon takes her leave and surprises Nayeon while she's in the middle of a conversation, acting silly as usual with a hint of grease because why not? Being a fake girlfriend for your best friend should be a fun experience.

This is Sana? Nayeon's first love and still her first love? 

"You're Nayeon's first love?" Jeongyeon gasped, being fully surprised that this beautiful creature was the person who she lost to 7 years ago. Jeongyeon has never seen Sana even if Nayeon always talked about her all through university. Jeongyeon tried her best to avoid any type of contact with Sana.

Jeongyeon thinks about her actions remembering that Nayeon said, she adds in, "I intend to be her last." Jeongyeon looks over to Nayeon and sees her face expression change, to a more proud look. 

They ended their conversation and exchanged their goodbyes. Sana left first, leaving Nayeon and Jeongyeon alone in the room. 

"Hey, are you okay? That must've been surprising to see her so fast as we just walked in." Jeongyeon said observing her best friend's face. "You look a little pale, do you want to sit down and grab some water?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to drink yet. Let's have some hard liquor tonight, YEAH?" Nayeon suggested teasingly putting her arms around Jeongyeon's neck, making her heart flutter. 

"You do that, I'll keep my eye on you. Let's have fun." Jeongyeon said, knowing why she said so. 

2am...3am..4am...

"You drank way too much tonight." Jeongyeon said, carrying a sleepy and mumbling Nayeon on her back. Jeongyeon tucks Nayeon into her bed and leaves without another peep.

"You're in too deep, but for the wrong person." Jeongyeon said to herself, as she slides down the door with hands in her hair.

\--- End Flashback ---

"Then what is it, what are you hiding from me? I've been patient the last couple days, I have a feeling I know but I want to hear it from you." Jeongyeon said explaining herself.

Nayeon looks down and fiddles with her fingers, "What do you think it is?" 

Jeongyeon lets out a sigh, deepening the atmosphere. "Seeing her again hit home, didn't it?" 

Nayeon tried to push away her tears but the naturally flowed out of her beautiful bright eyes, not dimmed with sadness. Nayeon begins to sob.

"Shh.. shh it's okay. I'm here." Jeongyeon said hugging onto the fallen and heartbroken Nayeon. 

I would never make you cry.

Nayeon sniffs and grabs the tissues on the table to wipe away her tears. 

"I didn't think seeing her would hurt this much. I don't even know why she left, I just heard from Momo and Mina that she left for some family stuff, they didn't want to tell me anything else.. and.. and.. she only told me a week in advance... she- she broke up with me only leaving me one week to gather myself before I see her leave? How the hell does anyone do that? Especially since the two of us were head over heels for each other." Nayeon cried out like her life depended on it.

Jeongyeon could only hold her in this moment, there's nothing she could do to help ease the crying girl. She helps Nayeon get into a more comfortable position by setting her down, her head on her laps to let her cry out her three years worth of pain.

Jeongyeon tears up seeing her best friend so deeply cut, so deeply gone. Nayeon then stops her sobs and sniffles before crying until she sleeps on top of Jeongyeon. 

"I was there for you three years ago, and I'm here for you now all because of the same girl...when will you learn, my love.." Jeongyeon said, tilting her head back on the couch and sleeping in that position.

 

A/N: Special rabokki appearance, I've always wanted to try it. Thanks for continuing to read, ugh I really liked this fic <33 memories mannn


	8. Reluctancy

"I was there for you three years ago, and I'm here for you now all because of the same girl...when will you learn, my love.." Jeongyeon said, tilting her head back on the couch and sleeping in that position.

Morning falls and Jeongyeon wakes up to an empty living room. Nayeon nowhere in sight.

"Nayeon?" Jeongyeon asked, walking to her bedroom and seeing her walk out the bathroom with a bath towel wrapped around her head.

"Good morning to you, pretty, you feeling okay?" Jeongyeon said looking at Nayeon's face as she brushes her teeth.

"Thanks for consoling me last night. I always appreciate you." Nayeon said approaching Jeongyeon, giving her a hug.

Jeongyeon reciprocates the hug and leans herself into Nayeon more. She's always been fond of Nayeon's scent, it's intoxicating in the best way possible.

"Let's get ready for work." Jeongyeon said, pulling away from the warm hug. Nayeon nods and continues her early morning routine.

7:28am, Wednesday morning.

Sana stirs around as she wakes up and stretches her arms. She naturally gets up and slides in her slippers. 

Except her slippers weren't there, and this isn't her room, it was Dahyun's bedroom.

Sana spent the night at Dahyun, how could she forget?

\--- last night ---

"Stay with you tonight? W-with just us two here?? Alone???" Sana questioned Dahyun kinda anticipating what's gonna happen throughout the night.

They've been drinking wine for a good while now, and it's finally starting to slowly sink in.

"Yeah, stay with me. I'm not taking no for an answer." Dahyun said looking into Sana's eyes as she's holding on to her bag.

"Are you sure, I'm not bothering you?" Sana asked out to Dahyun.

"Not at all, it's always lonely here I wouldn't mind the company tonight." Dahyun said holding her arms close to herself.

Sana observes Dahyun, in her oversized gray hoodie and snapback with red-striped adidas pants. It won't hurt staying for one night, right? 

"Alright, I'll stay. But um- I don't have any extra clothing for the night, I wore just this outfit." Showing Dahyun her denim on denim outfit. 

"Don't worry, I have a lot of comfortable clothing in my closet, you can choose whatever you would like." Dahyun assured Sana, giving her an light smile.

"Thank you, should I go change now?" Sana asked. 

"Yeah, I think you would feel more relaxed." Dahyun uttered out. Sana nodded her head and made her way to Dahyun's room alongside Dahyun. 

"Here's my room, I cleaned it the best I possibly could seconds before you walked in my place." Dahyun said to Sana, chuckling hoping Sana doesn't think it's too much.

"This...is your room?" Sana said as she entered the room and let her eyes roam. Sana hasn't closed her mouth since she saw the room.

"Everything is so orderly and composed. Whoa, your bed is comfy, is this memory foam?" Dahyun smiled seeing Sana bounce up and down cutely on her well made bed. 

"It's padded three times of normal memory foam." Dahyun said leaning up on the side of her door, looking at the older girl cutely get amusingly excited.

"We will sleep like babies tonight, wow! ONLY IF W-WE ARE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!" Sana realized as she catches her mistake. 

"I am totally fine sleeping on the couch, just toss me a blanket and I am good to go." Sana said, not really believing any of her words because she wants to sleep in this bed.

"Whatever you want is fine by me." Dahyun said shortly. Sana observes the girl closely and stands up from the bed.

"You're not as nervous as you were before, like at the cafe." Sana realized then mentioned to Dahyun.

"As a person, I don't get nervous easily but when I first saw you sober, I was wondering how I knew you because you are indeed very breathtaking. This is the real me, I'm laid-back and carefree, yet I take actions when I need to at the right moment." 

Hearing Dahyun speak so proudly of herself made Sana weak in her knees. Someone who is sure of who they are is so damn attractive, and the confidence stands out well too. 

Dahyun views Sana's face but can't figure out what she's thinking so she changes the subject, "Here's my closet," Dahyun started as she opens up her more than spacious closet, "You can choose anything you'd like, my casual and formal clothing are on the left hand side plus my shoes and all, so you can choose whatever you want on the right hand side, I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Dahyun stated before putting her hands in her packets, and left the room without another word.

Sana watches Dahyun as she leaves and closes the room door softly and returns to the closet. 

"Wow, where do I even start?" Sana asked herself, and grabbed a blue long sleeve and gray shorts with a string shaped in a bow in front. "Simple and cute, so me." 

Sana finishes choosing her one night pajamas and changes out of her outfit. Folding her clothes orderly and putting it on the table where there's space, she also puts her bag on top of it, so she doesn't forget where she put it. Sana walked outside to the kitchen to see Dahyun washing the empty wine glasses.

"Your clothes are comfy." Sana said hugging herself, feeling the fabric. 

"This is your first time here and you're already wearing my clothes, aren't we moving backwards?" Dahyun said as she wiped the water off her hands with a towel.

"Tell the snow to go away and then I'll get out of your clothes and leave." Sana snapped back playfully. Dahyun put her hands up in defeat and smiled.

"Alright, easy there tiger, didn't mean to provoke you like that." Sana smiles realizing how carefree the atmosphere is and how Dahyun makes it so easy for her to be herself and be playful and tease around.

"What do you want to do? It's like what 8pm?" Dahyun asked Sana. 

"Let's watch a drama or something?" Dahyun shook her head and randomly put on School 2015. 

"Are you a BOTB fan?" Dahyun asked Sana, and Sana nodded, "Yes, I love them, their group has so much talent." Dahyun smiled and clicked play.

Time passes and Sana is dozing off to sleep. Dahyun feels a warmth on her shoulder after Sana knocks out. 

"Let's get you to bed." Dahyun said carrying Sana on her back and walked to her room after shutting off the TV in the living room. Despite her small figure, Dahyun can carry a much taller girl with ease. Dahyun laid Sana down on the bed and covered the girl up. Dahyun grabs a blanket from her closet and her pillow on the bed to bring to the living room couch until Sana stops her from doing so.

"Where are you going with that?" Sana groggily asks still sleepy.

"Don't worry, I'm going to sleep outside tonight, sleep well Sana." Dahyun respectfully said, before exiting the room.

Sana was still half asleep so she didn't grasp onto the situation until 15-20 minutes afterwards. 

"Why is she sleeping outside if this is her bed? Is it because of me? Oh my god- don't tell me she didn't sleep in her own bed because of me!?" Sana exclaimed before getting out of bed and coming outside to a sleeping Dahyun.

Sana moves closer to Dahyun and realizes that she's... shivering?

"Dahyun, get your ass inside your bed now." Sana said shaking Dahyun.

"What are you doing at here, go back inside and sleep, I'm okay." Dahyun lied. She didn't want to tell Sana that she didn't want to sleep in the same bed as her because she felt that Sana might be uncomfortable waking up to Dahyun the next morning or something. 

"Come with me, it's a lot warmer and because there's body warmth on a cold, snowy night." Sana said to Dahyun. Dahyun rethought her already-set thought. 

Why does the heater have to malfunction this week? 

"Okay, I'm freaking freezing." Dahyun said as she rans to her room, leaving Sana with the wind Dahyun just created. Sana smiled and took a deep breath before walking in the room seeing Dahyun tucking herself in.

"You poor thing, you were going to freeze out there until you fall asleep?" Sana asked Dahyun. Dahyun furiously nodded because she's still very cold. 

"Move over, I'm cold too you know." Dahyun obeyed and left Sana some most of her blanket. 

The two laid in silence, not facing each other, not knowing who should breathe first. That was how awkward it felt, until one spoke up.

"So, why did you make the decision to live alone?" Sana asked after a long and awkward hour. 

Dahyun finally warm, she changed her position and broke out of the blankets that were enveloping her. She crosses her arms behind head and replied.

"Seeing Jihyo and Chaeyoung living alone, and seeing Tzuyu live alone, influenced me to live alone. But that's not the only reason." Dahyun started talking. Sana fondly listens to the younger girl, turning her direction facing Dahyun whose body is facing upwards.

"My family works in a business firm so they're constantly out and about, traveling to important meetings. That doesn't leave me much time with them ever, so I was already used to stay at home alone." Dahyun finished. 

"Must've been lonely." Sana spoke up hearing Dahyun finish.

"Not only that, our house was just way too spacious with no one living there basically. Butlers and maids, and chauffers lived with us but they were doing their jobs and weren't supposed to talk to me as a younger person, a normal person. I felt very lonely, so I made my decision. I will move and get my own place once I graduated. Two months before we graduated I found this condo and signed a one year lease every year ever since and it just makes me feel less alone. Yes, of course I am still alone, but the place is 10x smaller and it's just me. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung would occasionally come over but we usually hang out at Tzuyu's place. That's how I decided to live alone." Dahyun finishes breathing out her last word.

Sana finishes listening to Dahyun's story, happy that she finally understands Dahyun a little more than before. 

"My family is also in the business field." Sana said, shifting to her story after hearing Dahyun, lifting her position facing towards the ceiling.

"What did you for 3 years in Japan?" Dahyun averted her attention to Sana, swinging her head towards Sana's direction.

"It was a family emergency, the former secretary got into a car accident and tragically passed away on impact. My family treasured that secretary because she was my dad's intern before he hired her, so they've known each other for at least 12 years or so. So, they called me knowing I'm also working in the business adminstration and told me to fill in as the secretary until the find the right secretary, a trustworthy secretary to take my place. That's where I've been for 3 years." Sana concluded. 

Dahyun now has both her hands under right cheek listening intently and very much cutely to Sana's truthful words. 

Sana turns to Dahyun, thinking if she should bring it up, because it's been eating her inside out. 

"I've been curious about something." Sana said, "Is Momo good in bed?" Dahyun choked on air as she breathed in because she did not know Sana knew about her and Momo's one time thing.

"WHAT?!" Dahyun exclaimed. Sana laughed seeing Dahyun's reaction. 

"Oh my god you were sooo surprised!" Sana continues to laugh. Dahyun sits up abruptly, helping her breathe better.

"Momo confessed to me, when I told them about us meeting for the first time." Sana said.

"At first I didn't want Momo to give me to much details because I was pissed that she slept with you." Sana said, revealing some personal thoughts out loud.

"Why would you be pissed?" Dahyun asks regaining her breathing.

"I fancied you the first time I saw you, so I suppose I felt protective over the person I wanted to pursue." Sana said quietly, barely above a breath.

"You want me?" Dahyun questioned. 

"I think I do." Sana said before sitting up with Dahyun. "Something tells me that we're going to be really important to each other." 

Dahyun listened to her words, "But I can't think like that unless I know you feel nothing, absolutely nothing for Momo. I know she's a very gorgeous looking person and her personality is bubbly, her laugh and smile is contagious. It's hard not to fall for her. Mina can relate." Sana said. 

"I have no feelings for Momo at all, what we did was in the moment and after it happened, we both agreed never again." Dahyun assured Sana, hoping she can feel her sincerity. 

Sana looked into Dahyun's eyes, receiving the truthful words before saying something that shocked Dahyun.

"Kiss me." 

Dahyun looked at Sana puzzled, "What?" 

Sana said, "I said kiss me." 

Dahyun shakes her head, "Wait, you want me to kiss you? I don't feel like this moment feels right." 

Sana looks down at the blanket. "You don't want to kiss me?" 

"No, I mean I do. But for some reason, I don't think the time is right, the mood isn't right." Dahyun said.

"I feel so lonely, Nayeon already moved on and I remembered how hard and fast you made my heart beat when we first met, and tonight too, what's stopping you?" Sana let out her slightly drunk yet sober thoughts, not being cautious of what she's saying. 

The wine is taking affect.

"Are you drunk, Sana?" Dahyun asked. Sana nods her head no.

"I don't feel drunk." Sana said plopping down and knocking out immediately.

Dahyun looks at her with understanding, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt her or at least bother her. 

"The wine made her reveal something I didn't know about... Nayeon."  Dahyun said as she covered Sana up and turned the other direction.

"Isn't Nayeon, Tzuyu's friend?" Dahyun questioned out loud, remembering the name but never meeting the mysterious person before.

"Is that why you wanted to be with me? To get over her?" 

Dahyun gathers up her thoughts. "This can't be it. She wants to get under me so she can get over Nayeon?" Dahyun flips to the other side and sleeps on the newly revealed subconscious confession.

The next morning arrived and Sana realizes this isn't her room. 

"Ugh, my head is throbbing." Sana walks into the kitchen to find Dahyun making breakfast. 

"Hi, good morning." Sana said folding her hands in front of her politely. Dahyun just smiled without showing her teeth.

Feeling the mood, Sana asks Dahyun a question.

"Did I say something last night?" Dahyun stays quiet and brings over the breakfast plate.

"Eat up... the snow stopped, you can be on your way. I have work soon, please tell me when you're ready to go." was all Dahyun said before she walked over to the living room, opening up her laptop.

Sana is utterly confused, what happened last night. Why does she have only small fragments of what happened?

"We talked about why you moved in here, and then my family, and then Momo.. what did I say afterwards? I can't remember." Sana said walking over and facing Dahyun who is still looking at her laptop, not budging.

"Don't worry about it, and about Friday's date, I don't want to go anymore." Dahyun said with a straight face, without looking up.

"Tell me what did I say that ticked you off?" Sana asked once more. Dahyun didn't pay attention and looked at this week's schedule for the cafe. 

"Fine, if you really want to know. I'll tell you." Dahyun said, closing her laptop.

"Why do you want to be with me? Why are you trying so hard, coming over to my place wanting to cook, and planning out dates and everything, why?" Dahyun snapped at Sana, remembering what she said last night, "I feel so lonely, Nayeon already moved on.."

"I- Why are you suddenly asking me this? I want to get to know you more, isn't that what people do when they want to eventually date someone?" Sana snapped back.

"There's no other reason?" Dahyun asked once more, calming her voice. 

"NO! Should there be another reason?!!" Sana answered back a little harsher than she though. "I woke up to you provoking me and my feelings for you, and I don't even know why.... I'm taking my leave after I change." Sana said before she sped off to Dahyun's room.

Sana was completely frazzled at this point. "What the hell did I say last night that could possibly make her give me this much of a cold shoulder?" Putting on the clothes from yesterday, she straightened out Dahyun's borrowed clothes orderly on the bed before taking her leave.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I'll leave now." Sana said before she left the premise. Dahyun didn't turn her head from her laptop. Dahyun was left all alone in her condo again, with breakfast untouched, she sighed and closed her eyes.

How did things turn out so badly?

The drive back home was agonizing, but she was glad she saw Mina and Momo curled up next to each other with the tv still on. 

"I guess they made up." Sana said before picking up popcorn pieces and tossing it in the bowl before throwing away the stale snack.

Mina woke up on contact from the brush of Sana's hand. "Hey, when did you get home?" 

Sana whispers, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up, I just got home." Mina looks down at Momo, cuddled up in her arms. Mina smiled before looking up at Sana frightened and gasped.

"WHAT, WHY'D YOU GASP ALL DRAMATICALLY?!" Sana whispered scream.

"Momo- me-, I can explain." Mina said trying not to wake up Momo. Sana giggles.

"What's there to explain, you stubborn kids finally made up and understood each other's feelings, am I right?" Sana said smiling. Mina nodded yes.

"Good, at least you two get to have your happily ever after, me on the other hand... not so much." Sana said to Mina. 

Mina caught the bait, "What happened at Dahyun's?" Sana shrugged.

"The night ended well in my opinion, but this morning she kinda just shook me off and lowkey told me to leave." Sana said still confused about the situation.

Mina tilted her head. "That doesn't sound like Dahyun." Mina then asked, "What else did you guys do, did you drink anything?"

"We drank some really expensive wine?" Sana said. Mina gave her an unimpressed look. 

"We had this conversation, when we drink, we don't recall half our conversations sometimes all, like Momo here." Mina said, getting through Sana's head.

"So I must've said something to her last night, that might have set her off? I mean she even cancelled our plans this friday." 

"That's the best bet. Momo and I are working with her today, I texted her saying we're gonna come in late today, she replied this morning saying it's no problem." 

Mina started, "Maybe I can get some answers out of her for you." 

"Will you? I really want to fix what I just messed up, thank you Minari." Sana said kissing the top of her head before dumping the bowl of popcorn into the trash can.

8:47am, Wednesday morning.

"Good morning, Jennie! Good morning, Dahyun!" Momo said as soon as she walked into the cafe. The cafe was empty this morning, maybe because no one wants to drive in the snow this early for coffee.

"Morning everyone." Mina said politely. They exchanged hellos and how are yous. 

"Dahyun, can I talk to you?" Mina asked. Dahyun nodded her head smiling, a little concerned for the girl, "Yeah sure, what's up, are you okay?" 

"Oh I'm feeling perfect but um, Sana came home this morning feeling a little lost. Did she miss something, that you want to tell me or ask me if you have any questions?" Mina laid out for Dahyun.

Dahyun hesitated. "I don't know if I want to talk about it, because it kept me up all night." 

"If you want to know the answer to whatever that kept you up, talk to me. Sana is really confused and told me that in her opinion the night ended quite well." Mina told Dahyun.

Dahyun thought about her actions this morning. 

"Maybe I was too harsh on her." 

"What did you do?" Mina curiously asked.

"You know Nayeon right?" Dahyun asked Mina, fully concentrated on Mina's expressions. Mina looks down avoiding Dahyun's eye contact.

"Why'd you look away from me? Sana said that Nayeon already moved on, and that she herself is lonely... so I immediately thought she wanted to be with me because she wants to get over her." Dahyun said feeling her heart hurt. 

Dahyun is the type of person who doesn't like to get played, she knows better. Dahyun is the type of person that will always stick her hand out for those in need even if it'll hurt her, but it doesn't matter because that's how selfless she is. But the one thing Dahyun cannot tolerate is being taken advantage of, that's why she and Tzuyu included are so protective over Chaeyoung.

"I-, I don't think I should be the one telling you about her, this conversation should be continued by you and Sana only." Mina said, looking at Dahyun who looked up at the ceiling trying to suppress her tears. Dahyun's mind was clouded with so many questions. 

"Talk to Sana, she has your answers." 

"You just said that I can talk to you if I have questions." Dahyun snapped at Mina, gaining the attention from Momo and Jennie. Mina taken aback, she steps back and Momo steps in between the two girls.

"Whoa, why did you get angry with Mina?" Momo said protectively. Mina taps Momo shoulders as if she wants to speak. 

"It's fine, what she said was right." Mina said to Momo. Mina looks at Dahyun.

"I know your answer, Momo knows your answer, but you need to hear it from Sana. That's the best closure you need in this situation. You are more upset than you should be for someone who only met Sana for 3 days. That should be half your answer already. Call her and talk to her." Mina said sternly, scaring both Momo and Dahyun.

"Fine. I'll call her after work." Dahyun said defeatedly. Momo and Mina surrounded the girl with a hug. 

"This must've hurt your heart." Mina said to Dahyun, who let her tears fall then quickly wipes away. "I'll know after tonight. I'll see where we stand from there. I do like her but we still don't know anything about each other, except a few things." Mina and Momo looks at the door because the bell rung.

"Good luck with everything, we're rooting for you guys." Mina said one last time before clocking in with Momo and going to the backroom to grab aprons to start their shifts.

12 hours passed, and it's finally time to close the cafe for the night. Everyone left safely.

Dahyun is now at home, all washed up looking at Sana's contact information, "Here goes nothing. Literally... nothing." 

The phone rings twice before Dahyun hears a voice on the other side of the phone. "Hello?"

You're not Sana. 

"Um, Is Sana there?" Dahyun slowly asked the person on the other line of the phone. 

"Oh, is that the name of the owner of this phone?" said the other person.

"Who's this?" Dahyun spoke into the phone. 

"Hello, this is Park Sooyoung, I just so happen to pick up this phone when it dropped in front of my room, I live in a condominium next to this other buil-" 

"I live in a condo too, what floor are you on? I think we might be in the same building." Dahyun said, grabbing her coat and slipped on her shoes.

"20th floor, I'm in room 03." Sooyoung said. "I'll be there in one second." 

Dahyun ran out of her room leaving it opened, and ran 4 rooms down. 

Sooyoung opens the door and gives Dahyun, Sana's phone. "Thank you. I live in room 07, I guess I know a face now after leaving her for so many years." 

"I just moved in 2 months ago, I'm fairly new, hope we can be good friends." Sooyoung replied, "Take care, and thank you for retrieving the phone. I'll take my leave." said Sooyoung as she smiled and closed her door. 

Dahyun smiled but at the same time felt defeated because now she can't contact Sana.

"Oh, I'll call Mina." three rings before Mina picks up.

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Is Sana home?" Dahyun spoke out.

"No, she's out looking for her phone, she must've dropp-" 

"I HAVE HER PHONE!" Dahyun said interrupting Mina. 

Mina took her phone off her ear and looked into the phone screen, "Um.. how?"

"I tried calling Sana and another girl picked up and it turns out Sana dropped the phone in front of someone's door here when she left this morning and I just got it back a second ago." 

"I'll tell Sana to come over and get it, it'll be a good chance for you two to talk. She's outside looking around her car and garage." 

"Thanks Mina." Dahyun thanked and then ended the call.

Now, we wait for Sana to come over. 

Within half an hour, Dahyun hears the knocks on her door. When she opens the door, she sees a face that always seems to make her heart melt. 

"Hey... come in." Dahyun said as she stepped back letting Sana in.

Sana stands awkwardly in the kitchen, "Can I have my phone back?"

I missed your voice so much.

Dahyun hands Sana her phone, and as she turns to leave Dahyun grabs her wrists preventing her from leaving, "Wait."

Sana doesn't look back but she also doesn't move. Dahyun then takes a gulp and says something that surprises Sana to say the very least.

"Nayeon, Tzuyu's friend. Who is she to you?" Sana turns around and lets her hand limply fall.

"How do you know that name?" Sana asks Dahyun, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You said her name last night." Dahyun said, letting go of Sana's wrist. 

Sana finally understands the situation, she brought up the name of her ex-lover in front of Dahyun, someone who she's trying to get to know. 

"Everything makes sense now." Sana said to Dahyun, who isn't looking at her anymore. Sana grabbed Dahyun's hand and guided her to the living room. Sana takes  a deep breath before talking to Dahyun.

"I'll tell you everything now, but you have to listen to everything I say, deal?" Dahyun shook her head, "Okay."

Sana breathes in and out and started explaining to Dahyun that Nayeon is her ex of 2 years that she still has feelings for, and that she left Nayeon a week before she went to Japan and they just saw each other after 3 years at the party and that their memories together make her happy but now Nayeon has a girlfriend and she wants to move on with her life as well. 

"So? Is there anything you want to say to me?" Sana hesitantly asked Dahyun.

"I'm sorry.."

"What? Why? I should be saying sorry, because I was drunk and left you by yourself trying to piece it together with no clues to go off on. I'm sorry Dahyun." Sana said sincerely.

"No, don't apologize. I'm sorry for acting so cold to you this morning. I didn't know how to feel, I was just enraged. Because I thought you still had feelings for her, and wanted to get over her by being with me, I..I thought you were using me." Those last words got to Sana, she immediately hugged Dahyun.

"No, no I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you... I would never in a million years have the heart to ever do that to you. I promise." Sana said hugging and rocking Dahyun back and forth.

Dahyun speaks up, "I'm okay, I misjudged you... forgive me." Sana smiles and nods her head, "It's okay, we're both okay." 

Dahyun naturally puts her head in Sana's chest and lays on top of her, "Do you mind if we just lay for a moment?" 

Just like that, the two made up clearing the miscommunications they had.

Hours flew by as the two fell asleep. Sana suddenly feels the buzz of her phone and hears her phone ring. She jolts up, waking up Dahyun who was laying on top, cuddling her. Sana mouths, 'sorry' before picking up the phone call, not looking who it is.

"Yoooo, not a good time. What is it?" Sana can feel Dahyun smile into her chest.

"That's not how you talk to your best friend right?" Momo said on the other line. Sana rolled her eyes, making Dahyun laugh when she hears that it's Momo. 

"What is it, my little snuggly puff cutie-kins?" Sana exaggerated, hearing Momo fake gagging. "Better?"

"Ew, never again please. I just wanted to check if you arrived safely at Dahyun's place, it's past midnight, are you staying there again tonight?" Momo asked, Sana uncertain she looks down at Dahyun who whispered, 'if you want to, i'm not holding you back.

"A definite yes, and thanks for ruining our moment Hirai." Sana said before she hung up on Momo. 

"I really didn't mean to wake you up. Did you sleep alright despite the position you were in?" Sana asks in a soft voice, compared to the annoyed tone that she was using with Momo.

"I slept fine, I felt like my body just melted into yours. It was warm even if we're in the living room." Dahyun said before she got up.

"Where are you going?" Sana asked, feeling cold for the first time in hours. 

Dahyun offers Sana her hand, "Do you think I'm going to cuddle myself to sleep??" Sana smiles and takes the younger girl's hand and follows her into the bedroom. 

Sana and Dahyun get comfortable and Dahyun raises her voice to ask a question, "So uhh- are we togeth-.." Sana gets up from the laying down position and kisses her lips, and without a doubt Dahyun reciprocates. This is the first time in many years that Sana kissed someone, and it's with Dahyun. This is Dahyun's first kiss, making this moment memorable. Softly letting their lips drift apart, Dahyun and Sana look into each other's eyes trying to read each other. 

"Took you long enough." Dahyun breathed out. Sana smiles and leans down towards Dahyun's lips again, but a light peck was given this time. 

Sana lays closer to Dahyun and wraps her arms around Dahyun's waist while Dahyun puts her arm around Sana.

"Just a curious thought, what type of bird do you like?" Sana randomly asked catching Dahyun off guard.

"This might sound a little odd but I like eagles." Dahyun answered, "Eagles? Why?" Sana asked. 

"Eagles have always been a fascination to me, their eyesight is 5x stronger than human eyesight and they're the apex predator, on top of the food chain. They can detect UV light too, and get this, female eagles are a lot larger than males and their wingspan is so large. Wow, aren't eagles great?" Sana giggles at Dahyun's excitement over her favorite bird. Dahyun snuggles closer to Sana before speaking up.

"I was talking to the girls the other night, we said we should all hang out soon, altogether the six of us, what do you think?" Dahyun mentioned to the sleepy girl underneath her. 

Sana nods her head. "Do all the girls know about it?" Dahyun thinks back. "Mina, Momo, you and me so far, I still have to tell Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, I'm not too sure if Chaeng can make it because she works weekends, but Tzuyu should be in the clear. I have a vacation beach house not too far out from Seoul, it'll be fun. It's too cold to actually be hanging out on the beach front but the little getaway for a weekend won't hurt right?" Dahyun questions Sana, and Sana thinks before speaking.

"Should we go this Friday and return Sunday night then? We can all road trip it in Momo's car, it's the biggest out of all of our cars, it'll fit all of us." Sana suggests.

"It'll be nice, since we're altogether. I just need to talk to Tzuyu and Chaeyoung tomorrow and then we'll start packing for the weekend getaway." Sana smiles thinking how great things are going between Dahyun and her. 

Nothing can go wrong right?

Next day.

"You can't go?" Dahyun said whining over the phone. 

"I work Wednesday through Sunday Dahyun, you know that." Chaeyoung said groaning on the phone, eating her lunch.

"I know, I was just hoping, there was some way for you to go, Me, Sana, Momo, and Mina are going, I haven't talked to Tzuyu yet." Dahyun said.

"Backtrack, Mina is going?" Chaeyoung asked. Dahyun smirked, "And what if she is? Will you try to find a way to go, you always work, let's go altogether this one time." Dahyun said whining again. 

"I already asked my coworkers, their schedules are full too, and if I don't work, they'll be understaffed, I wish I can go. I feel like I'm missing out on so much with just the three days you guys are all gone. I wanna socialize for once." Chaeyoung complained, spinning in her swivel chair in her office.

"Can't you pretend to be sick and call out for 3 days?" Dahyun schemed. 

"I mean I can, but um, we're doctors and nurses here Dahyun. We can't easily get away with that as easily as college where they didn't care much about the students." Dahyun threw her head back on the chair in the backroom.

"So there's absolutely no way for you to come... at all?" Dahyun asked once more, Chaeyoung sighed and said, "No, there's no way, I'm stuck here this weekend. But you guys enjoy though, I know I'm going to miss out on a lot."

Dahyun pouts and fake cries, "My baby Chaeng, we're all going to miss you."

Chaeyoung replied, "I'm going to miss you guys too. Enjoy for me!" They ended their phone call and then Dahyun phones Tzuyu.

Phone rings twice before hearing the familiar voice.

"TZUYU! Clear your schedule from Friday to Sunday, we're going to my beach house with Mina, Momo, and Sana. Chaeyoung is hustled up at work so she can't come, but it'll still be fun." Dahyun said excitedly

"Done! Can I bring two of my good friends? If you guys don't have space for two more people, they can take a separate car with me." Tzuyu said being considerate. 

"Absolutely, I think those two can share one other guest room in my beach house. It'll work out fine." Dahyun said clapping, "Yay, all of us are going besides Chaeng. I'll see you there Friday morning!" Dahyun said as she ends the call. Everything is going according to plan. 

Friday morning, everyone meets up at Dahyun's house. Momo, and Mina got their suitcases. Sana and Dahyun have their suitcases for the 2 night and 3 day trip.

Dahyun gathers everyone's attention, "The drive isn't far, just about an hour to two hours depending on traffic. Let's thank Momo for letting us use her big ass car for the trip and carrying all of us today." Everybody clapped for Momo and she shyly smiles against Mina.

"Let's get the show on the road." Everyone gathers into Momo's car and within an hour, they arrive at Dahyun's beach house.

Upon reaching the beach house, Dahyun sees a familiar car that Tzuyu's chaffeur drives.

"Tzuyu! You made it!" She hugged Tzuyu and continues to talk, "Who are your two friends?" looking in the direction of the two girls standing in front of the house looking from the outside, back facing everyone.

Tzuyu gasps, "Oh right, hey everyone this is Jeongyeon and this is-"

"Nayeon??" Sana, Momo and Mina said in unison with a bewildered look.

"Sana, Mina? Whoa, all of you are here??" Nayeon said confusingly.

"Nayeon? Hold up, hold up, hold up... You're telling me...Tzuyu brought Nayeon, the Nayeon that you still have feelings for, on the trip that I created for all of us to get to know each other more?" Dahyun said out loud accidentally when she was supposed to only talk to Sana.

Nayeon and Sana make eye contact briefly before Sana looks away somewhere else feeling defeated.

"Looks like this trip will be more interesting than we all thought." Dahyun said out loud.

 

A/N: Next chapter is going to be messy, keep up. -KH


	9. Unforeseeable

"Looks like this trip will be more interesting than we all thought." Dahyun said out loud.

"How do you guys know Nayeon?" Tzuyu looked around observing everyone's reactions to her friend.

Sana then speaks up to clear the air the best as she can. "Momo, Mina, Nayeon and I went to the same university before I left for Japan, so we've known each other for around seven years now. Nayeon and I also dated for two of those years. Fast foward to present day, Dahyun and I are together, and Nayeon is with Jeongyeon now." 

"Jeongyeon is your girlfriend?" Tzuyu looked over at Nayeon who's evidently panicking.

"Why does Tzuyu look surprised at that but not everything else I said prior?" Sana asked looking at her friends with a confused look on her face.

"I thought you and Jeongyeon were just best friends and nothing more or that's what I remembered you telling me."

"I-, umm, well.. you see-" Seeing Nayeon in a nervous state of mind, Sana steps in the conversation.

"Can Nayeon and I be excused? Looks like we need to have a word." Sana said with a straight face. Everyone agrees to letting the two talk it out while they all enter inside the building.

Dahyun ran after the two older girls, "Sana..." she breathed out, reaching for Sana's arm.

"Trust me, everything will be fine. I promise." Sana said to Dahyun as she kisses her cheek softly. Dahyun let go of her arm reluctantly, seeing her off with Nayeon.

Why does Dahyun feel uneasy about this?

Nayeon and Sana are walking down the beach shore, the wind is blowing, the ocean waves are crashing, and in the midst of a beautiful morning dwells a tough situation. Silence filled the air for a couple minutes before Sana spoke up first. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Nayeon doesn't answer back right away because she knows what she did was wrong and now she's getting her consequences.

"I don't know where to start." Nayeon said after a long string of silence. 

"Why was Tzuyu surprised when I said Jeongyeon is your girlfriend?"

"The truth will come out sooner or later." Nayeon looked up from the sand and made eye contact with the most beautiful woman she's ever known.

"Tzuyu was right, Jeongyeon is my best friend, nothing more. When we met at the party, I asked Jeongyeon to pretend to be my girlfriend if I ever do run into you, but the universe played me because you were the first person I saw at the party." Nayeon confessed looking into Sana's eyes.

Sana paused and looked where the water met with the sky, seeing the water shimmer in the morning light. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and replied to Nayeon. "So you're telling me you purposely lied to my face, and used Jeongyeon in the process." Nayeon entertwined her own hands and looked down at the ground, making Sana assume the answer was correct. "Why?" Sana breathed out, "Why did you have to go all through that, why did you have to lie to me?" 

Nayeon looks at Sana after clearing away her tears. "You left me, Sana! What did you expect me to do? You took yourself to Japan along with my heart. You didn't tell me why you went, you didn't tell me when you were coming back, you just got up and left and I had no idea what to do. I had to desperately ask Mina and Momo for answers but they told me the minimal details." Nayeon cried out her true feelings to Sana. 

"When I heard you were coming back, I felt like I had to show you that I was better, that I'm doing way better than the person you last saw three years ago. I thought you would see right through me, but Jeongyeon came in and made things more believeable." Nayeon continued.

"All these years, I've loved you... through our relationship, when you were away in Japan, and even now, I'm still in love with you." Nayeon finished, falling faintly into Sana's arms, crying. Sana automatically caught the older girl.

"Why do you make it easy?" Nayeon cried out into Sana's arm, hitting her chest lightly. "Why do you make it easy for me to love you?"

Mixed emotions. Sana has mixed emotions. She holds the crying girl in her arms and strokes her hair in a way she knows that could only calm down her ex- lover.

Sana takes a deep breath before helping Nayeon stand upright. "You have no idea how much my heart hurt leaving you like that, but there was no other choice. If I told you I would leave three years and wouldn't be able talk to you everyday, could you have handled it? Could you have handled being my girlfriend and not being able to see me, or ask how I was, or if I've eaten or anything that concerns me? You wouldn't be able to kiss me, or hold me, or in general, be with me. I couldn't tell you anything because that would just damage your heart even more and make it harder for me to leave. I told Mina and Momo to only tell you I'm leaving for a family emergency, and that's what exactly what they did." Sana finished.

"Answer this one question... please." Nayeon pleaded with red eyes and tears still streaming.

"Do you still love me?" Nayeon looks into Sana's eyes, looking for answers she's been waiting for so many years.

"Without a doubt, I still love you. You're my first love, no one can ever replace the special place you have in my heart, Nayeon." Sana replied, wiping her tears.

"Are you... still in love with me?" Nayeon asks one last time. This, this was the highlight, whatever Sana says right here.. right now, decides the future for the both of them.

"I don't know how to answer this, Nayeon. The moment I saw you again, my heart knew that I was still in love with you, my pulse quickened and my heartbeat surely made it evident to me that you still made my heart flutter.. In my mind, I thought, 'I'm still in love with her even if I spent 3 whole years without her." Nayeon looks up with hopeful eyes. "But, you hurt me. Not only me, you hurt Jeongyeon too. I know Jeongyeon played as your fake girlfriend, but did you see her expression when she saw me just now? Her face turned pale. It looked like she lost the most valuable treasure in the world. I saw the way Jeongyeon talked to you that night, her emotions and expressions were so real that I believed it, because it was all real." Sana explained to Nayeon.

"She loves you, how do you not see it? She would break her own heart to become something that's only half real." Sana concluded. "To answer your question, no, I.. I don't think I'm in love with you anymore..." Nayeon stopped crying and fell straight down, soaking in everything she heard.

"I'm not sure what to do because, I've been indirectly hurting her for 5 years.. how does anyone make up for that?" 

"Talk to Jeongyeon first, ask her about how she feels, listen to her story. That could be a start." Sana said to Nayeon. Nayeon then stood up with the help of Sana and asks for one last favor.

"Can we have one last goodbye kiss?" Nayeon asked, not knowing Sana's answer. Sana was extremely hesitant. "What will a goodbye kiss do, Nayeon?" 

"It'll give me the closure I need to move on, to let go of our emotions, thoughts, memories, ultimately to let go each other." Nayeon said looking down, "If you don't want to I totally unders-" 

Sana doesn't give Nayeon another second to speak, she crashes her lips onto Nayeon. Their lips move in sync as Sana's body slowly presses up against Nayeon's figure. Taking breaths in between knowing that this is their last kiss... all their feelings and memories of each other will be remembered and locked with this one final kiss. They soon released from each other. Sana looks down at the ground, still having her hands on Nayeon's cheeks while Nayeon still has her eyes closed and lips swollen. Nayeon opens her eyes and her jaw drops.

"What's wrong?" Sana asked wholeheartedly thinking that any kiss with her is bad. Nayeon couldn't speak, all she could do was point. Sana turned around and was met by the person who she promised she would never hurt.

"That was one hell of a kiss." was all Dahyun said with a passive, agressive tone before she slapped Sana's face and ran away, followed by Momo, "Wait, Dahyun!" Momo gives Sana the deadliest glare before she runs after Dahyun.

Sana looks frantically at her girlfriend running away from her, and then back at the ex- love of her life. 

"Go." Nayeon said as she hold tightly onto Sana's hands one more time in her life. Sana chases after Dahyun, before losing her and Momo midway.

Nayeon crosses her arms and holds herself in the cool morning breeze, "Goodbye, Sana." 

\---

Night time rolled around, and still no Momo and Dahyun. "Should we go look for them?" Sana stood up after sitting down for .02 seconds.

"Sana, they're fine. Dahyun knows her way around this beach on the back of her hand, and she's with Momo, they'll be completely fine." Tzuyu repeated, trying to assure Sana.

After Tzuyu finishes talking, Dahyun and Momo walk in through the front entrance of the house. Sana whips her head around sees Dahyun. Dahyun's face is completely red, her eyes are extremely swollen and her cheeks as well. Dahyun does not look like her cheery self whatsoever. Sana was about to stand up to go towards Dahyun, but Jeongyeon did not allow it. She got off from her chair and blocked off Sana from coming any close to Dahyun, standing in front of Sana. "Don't.... not yet, let her breathe." Sana looks back at Dahyun who just closed the door of her room, alongside Momo. Sana, defeated she walks back towards the couch with hands in her hair.

"What even happened between all of you, why does the air feel super so toxic right now?" Tzuyu asked. "Wasn't this supposed to be a weekend getaway?" 

"I don't know what happened either, but simply by analyzing everyone's expressions and the atmosphere, I think this getaway needs a getaway." Jeongyeon said leaning up against the chair Tzuyu is sitting in. Tzuyu bites her inner cheek and nods, "I guess we're not doing anything tonight, let's go into our rooms?" Everyone all nodded their heads. 

Nayeon came home earlier in the morning by herself, followed by Sana and went straight to her room. Jeongyeon and Mina are partnering up for the night because Momo is in Dahyun's room which leaves Tzuyu and Sana to room together. 

Tzuyu and Sana arrive to their room and Tzuyu sees Sana plop down on the bed, "What did you do to hurt my Dahyun, Sana?" 

Sana sits up and looks at Tzuyu with red eyes. "I don't deserve her." 

"Obviously, anyone who hurts my two dear girls will not get off easy." Tzuyu said with a straight expression. "Tell me everything. Start to finish, why is everyone feeling like this?"

"It's a really long story but I'll shorten it for you." Sana said as she explains the entire story to Tzuyu who has never heard it before. Stunned by the ending, Tzuyu tells Sana one death defying word. "Leave." Sana deserved that, she hurt Tzuyu's best friend, her sister. Sana obeyed Tzuyu's wishes and leaves the room without turning back. 

Sana wanders outside the house and sits on the patio without a coat, on a very chilly December night.

How did I manage to lose two important people in my life in a blink of an eye? was the last thing Sana said before, she took a deep breath in and stared at the moon's reflection coming off the ocean waves. Sana accidentally falls asleep on the hammock outside the porch of the beach house.

\--- 

"And you were in love with her the entire time... where did you get the patience to wait for someone that long, who might not return the same feelings?" Mina asked Jeongyeon who told her the entire story from her point of view.

"Why'd you even go along with the things Nayeon say? Do you have any sense of pride?" Mina asked, feeling really horrible for Jeongyeon.

"I stripped down every single wall I've built up for so many years, just for her, because she's the only person in the world who has the ability to capture my heart and continues to do so. The thing about Nayeon is I've know her for so long, I can think what she's thinking, I can possibly even feel what she's feeling. She's different when she's was me compared to someone else like Tzuyu or Sana. If I knew she wasn't worth my time, don't you think I would've left by now?" Jeongyeon explained to Mina.

"I waited for someone for quite some time too, not as long as you, but the difference is I actually got her in the end. I really hope the universe, fate, destiny, all of the above is on your side in the end and gives Nayeon to you." Mina said holding Jeongyeon's hand. 

"I honestly wouldn't like it if the universe gave me Nayeon, I would rather fight for her with my own efforts and then have her choose me in the end, that's the kind of love I want." Mina looks at Jeongyeon fondly, taking in what she said and applies it to Momo. 

"She was always like my guardian angel. She always watched out for me and took care of me and made me laugh when I was down, or took care of me when I was ill. She always defended me, when I was too shy to do so myself. Is that what you mean by fighting?" Mina thought to herself saying the words aloud. 

"Within a healthy relationship, some important factors to have is trust, communication, and heart, in my opinion. If any of these factors are missing, it's unbalanced which resolves with one having to make an extra step to keep something alive." Jeongyeon started.

"Between me and Nayeon, we have both trust and communication, I put my entire heart on the line for her but she's putting hers for someone else, that's why we never worked out the way I imagined." 

Mina nods, understanding what Jeongyeon is saying. "Think about it, do you and your partner have these three components?" 

"We both trust each other with our lives, and we communicate very well. If anything is bothering us or something has been miscommunicated we always talk it out and resolve it, and we're both in it together, our hearts belong to each other." Mina thought about her and Momo's relationship.

Jeongyeon smiles and rubs Mina's head, "You got yourself a lucky one, and she got herself a lucky one."

"How did we go to the same university but never met before?" Mina questioned.

"I took mostly online courses because I don't like going to class, but I had very few classes where I did have to attend." Jeongyeon answered before looking at the time.

"It's already late, you need to rest up. I'll go sleep on the couch tonight. Do you mind grabbing me that extra blanket on the bottom there?" 

Mina grabbed the blanket laying in a pile of other blankets and tossed it to Jeongyeon, "Thanks. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight to you, Jeongyeon. Sweet dreams." Mina said before seeing Jeongyeon leave for the cushion outside the living room next to the fireplace.

\---

"You can leave Momo, I'm fine." Dahyun said after a couple hours of silence. Momo begs to differ, "Just lay your head down and rest, that'll help you escape from the reality for a moment. I'll sit here until you sleep." Momo said. 

\--- Hours earlier ---

Dahyun lets go of Sana regretfully and eyes Sana and Nayeon walking towards the beach front together. 

"I feel uneasy about this for some reason." Dahyun said out loud, still looking at them walk together. Momo turned around to see if Dahyun will be joining the rest of the group. Looking towards the direction Dahyun is looking at, she sees Nayeon and Sana and walks towards Dahyun, "Are you joining the rest of us?" 

Dahyun shakes her head. Momo observes Dahyun's expression, "Do you trust her?" Dahyun caught off by the question, she snaps out of her trance and looks at Momo. 

Momo still waits for the answer. "I'm barely getting to know her, I don't know if I can fully envelop the word "trust" yet." Momo nods with a smile without showing her teeth. "Should I be afraid of Nayeon?" 

Momo turns her head towards Sana and Nayeon walking together, "I don't think so, Nayeon is truly a good hearted person with good intentions, I don't think they'll do anything that'll harm-" Dahyun whips her head towards Sana and Nayeon, not paying attention to Momo. Momo stops mid-sentence after looking at Dahyun's focused gaze.

"Nayeon just fell into Sana's arms, and it looks like Sana naturally caught her.. what, what's happening?" Dahyun asked in a frantic tone. Momo pulled Dahyun's hand and guided her towards the two girls who look like they're getting a little too for comfort.

"What are we doing? Are we going to spy on them? I think I trust Sana enough not to be doing this behind her bac-" Dahyun said hiding behind a palm tree.

Dahyun then looks at Sana and Nayeon. "They're- they're kissing." Dahyun said covering her mouth in dismay. Momo lets go of her grip on Dahyun's arm. "Dahyun- I just wanted to hear their conversation and why it led them to their hug... I didn't think they'd-" Momo tried to explain to Dahyun before seeing Dahyun run towards Sana.

Dahyun now stands in front of her 'girlfriend' seeing Nayeon's tinted lipstick on her lips. "That was one hell of a kiss." She slaps Sana across the face and takes off in the opposite direction, followed by Momo. 

Dahyun runs as fast as she could, as far as she could away from the person who made her felt safe. She turns around and sees a small figure following after her, Momo grabs her hand and takes a sharp turn, losing Sana. 

Momo and Dahyun tiredly sit down next to each other on a nearby bench in the secluded area. Dahyun cries her heart out as Momo lets her lay her head down onto her shoulders. They stay in this position for a couple hours before Dahyun gets up suddenly and grabbed Momo's hand, indicating that they're going somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Momo asked. 

"We ran far away from my place, if we walk slowly it'll be night time by the time we get back." were the only words that came out of Dahyun's mouth the entire night upon reaching her house.

Coming back into the house, everyone's eyes were glued onto the two girls. Dahyun walked in first not making eye contact with anybody. She briefly hears Jeongyeon say some words before she closed her bedroom door, with Momo inside. Dahyun slowly gets into bed after freshening up before calling it a night. Momo stayed in the same chair as she hears Dahyun shuffle around the room.

\--- End Flashback ---

Dahyun's tears start coming out again, thinking about the painful emotions that Sana put her through.

"I thought you said Sana knew [sniffs] what she was doing, did she plan to this when she kissed me before leaving with Nayeon? Was it already processed in her mind that she was going to [sniffs] rekindle with Nayeon and leave me in the dust? Answer me, Momo. You said Nayeon had [sniffs] good intentions, was this part of her plan? Why does this happen to me? I was finally starting to develop feelings for someone for the first time in my life, why does it have to end this way?" Dahyun says between sobs.

Momo got up from the chair and gets on the bed, bringing Dahyun close to her. "I know you're hurting, I'm sorry you had to see that." Momo started, "I wish I knew the answers to your questions, but sadly I don't, and we both know who does. You don't need to talk to her now, or tomorrow... just, let your heart feel before acting." 

Dahyun sobs into Momo's embrace until she falls asleep. Momo puts a pillow next to Dahyun to keep her warm throughout the night before leaving her room. "You deserved so much, Dahyun, my heart hurts seeing you cry." Momo closes the door softly looking at the younger girl snuggled up once more. Taking a deep breath, Momo goes outside to the front of the beach house for some fresh sea breeze to clear her mind. When she was appreciating the night air, she hears some murmurs on the other side of the porch, "Sana?"

Momo approaches closer to the sleeping girl and listens, "Nayeon.... Dahyun... I'm sorry." 

"She must be having a realistically, bad dream.. why the hell are you out here without anything warm you idiot?" Momo sighed out before carrying Sana bridal style into Momo's room. "God, you're freezing." Momo found a heater in the closet and stacked some baskets on top of each other to give Sana some night warmth. 

"You have some serious explaining to do, sleep well." Momo closes the door to her room and turns around seeing her sleepy girlfriend wrapped with a blanket around herself in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water.

"Were you sleeping well?" Momo said to Mina, before walking behind her hugging her from behind. Momo smiles at the warm embrace she misses. "Mhm, how's Dahyun?" Momo puts her chin in the crook of Mina's shoulder. "She's not doing well, Sana fucked up big time and Dahyun just so happens to witness that big fuck up." Momo said before putting her head into Mina's shoulder. Mina turns around and cups Momo's face. "You did well, you were with Dahyun and brought her home safely. You're a good friend." Momo smiled lightly before Mina draped her arms over Momo and Momo hugs Mina's waist. 

"I always feel so calm when I'm in your embrace." Momo whispered into Mina's ears. Mina smiles as she kisses Momo's head, "Let's get some sleep while we can." Momo nods and they both walked into Jeongyeon's room, which Mina is using tonight because Jeongyeon offered to sleep on the couch. 

\---

Next morning, a groggy Tzuyu wakes up first and heads to the kitchen to fix herself a morning tea, and sees Dahyun already brewing her favorite brewed coffee.

"Hi, angel. Cold brewed coffee with half and half cream?" Dahyun smiles knowing Tzuyu still remembers how she likes her morning coffee. Dahyun gives a smile to Tzuyu. The two girls spent their morning with a comfortable silence making their drinks. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here if you need to talk." Tzuyu brought up as they sit at the dining table together in front of each other. Dahyun shook her head. 

"I'll be fine after I get my answers, but until then I wanna hold off on talking to her. I don't think my heart is ready to hear what she has to say." Dahyun replies to a caring Tzuyu. Tzuyu smiles and kisses the top of Dahyun's head, "I'm always here for you, my precious angel." was the last thing Tzuyu said before going back to her room.

Dahyun is left alone with her crowded thoughts before a familiar person walks in front of her, "Mind if I sit down?" 

Dahyun looks up, "I don't want to see you but sure." Nayeon takes a sit across Dahyun who's looking at her coffee. The air is thick and none of the two girls want to start talking. Dahyun's morning drink ends up being half done before Nayeon starts talking.

"I know you are upset and resentful towards both of us right now, but it's not what it looks like." Nayeon carefully spoke out. Dahyun sighed.

"I have a sudden rush of anger flow through my veins when you said that, but for some reason I don't have the energy to talk to you right now. Can you please leave, seeing you reminds me of you two kissing." Dahyun said not looking at Nayeon.

Nayeon silences herself before speaking up abruptly. "Have you seen Jeongyeon? I tried knocking on her door last night, but I saw Mina and Momo using it."

Dahyun replied, "No I haven't seen her since last night. She's not in the house anywhere?"

Nayeon shook her head, "No, I already checked every room available in this house. I'm getting worr...ied." Nayeon stops before seeing a sweaty Jeongyeon come in through the front door.

"Morning everyone." Jeongyeon said as she smiled and went straight into the bathroom to wash up. "There she is." Dahyun replied.

Nayeon is staring at Jeongyeon's revealed sweaty body up and down, feeling a new feeling in her heart. Is she blushing?

"I'll go now." Nayeon said as she walks into Sana.

"Nayeon- hi good morning." Sana said slowly. Nayeon just gives a forced smile and continues to enter her room. 

Sana?! No, I'm not ready to face her. "Dahyun." 

Dahyun's heart clenches as she hears her name, if she faces Sana she will lose all control of herself. 

"Can you look at me.... please?" Supressing her emotions, she manages to look at Sana. Her eyes spoke more than anything.

There's sorrow. There's anger. There's heartbreak. 

"Can we talk?" Sana spoke out more soft than she thought, trying not to scare away the girl. Dahyun looks down at the table, teardrops falling one right after another.

Sana looked deep into Dahyun's eyes, not knowing what the answer will be, she feels hopeful.

"No." was the answer Sana received before seeing Dahyun walk away from her into her room. Sana instinctively chases after Dahyun and grabs her wrist. "Please. I need to explain what happened." 

"No!! You do not get to talk to me right after you kiss your ex girlfriend when moments before, you said for me to trust you. I'm not ready to hear the words that will come from you, I need time." Dahyun said as her voice breaks, tears streaming down her pale face. Sana's expression can only be read as distraught. 

"I'll go pack." Sana said before letting go of Dahyun's wrist. Dahyun looks away from Sana as she lets go of her hand and goes into her room. 

Dahyun breaks down in front of her now closed door and sobbed. How did things end this way, why does the universe want me to go through this pain, I didn't even get to experience the exhilaration from being in love yet. How does she get to break my heart before we even started?

Sana stands where Dahyun left her, hearing the person she care about cry behind the closed door because of her. She turns her heel and goes to her room to get ready to pack. As Sana packs, Nayeon knocks on her door. Sana doesn't answer, "Sana? Can I come in please?" Hearing Nayeon's voice, she stops packing and opens the door. Nayeon looks at the rejected girl before seeing her luggage.

"You're leaving?" 

"The person who I wanted to spend time with, doesn't want to see me, let alone be with me. I'm leaving, I asked Tzuyu if her chaffeur can drive me home and she agreed it was for the best in this situation so I'm leaving." Sana said before she hugged Nayeon goodbye. 

"I don't regret anything if that's what you wanted to ask, I wanted to let go of our memories too, I wanted to let go of us for the last time." Sana said before letting go of Nayeon. Nayeon looks at her, not knowing how to respond. "Please don't feel like this is your fault, it really isn't, you gave me the option to deny it but I didn't so it is entirely my responsibilty." Nayeon opens her mouth to speak but Sana continues.

"I'll see you around, Nayeon, take care of yourself and watch out for Jeongyeon." Sana leaves Nayeon with those last words as she gets into the car and takes off. 

I don't know how to get over you... but I will. That's a promise...for the benefit of both our lives. Nayeon said to herself as she sees the car speeds off. 

Nayeon enters back into the house to see Jeongyeon, Mina, and Momo sitting around in the kitchen. "Sana left." 

Everyone turns their head towards Nayeon who is evidently sad yet understanding. Jeongyeon observes Nayeon's face. Momo and Mina look at each other before speaking, "I suppose that's a wise choice." Momo said after the awkward silence.

"Should we all just leave then? It's unmistakable that the mood this weekend is toxic and not suitable for an enjoyable getaway." Mina said what everyone was thinking. Everyone nodded their heads. Mina went to go tell Tzuyu who agreed while Momo went to go tell Dahyun. 

"Dahyun, hey, it's Momo, can I come in?" Dahyun gets up from her bed and opens the door. 

"We're all leaving right now, everyone's packing their things as we speak." Dahyun has no change in expression. "That's fine, but I'm going to stay here." Dahyun replied. 

"Alone?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what I need to do right now, I just need to be alone." 

"I'm not letting you stay alone in a big beach house by yourself." Momo said sternly, making Dahyun flinch a little by the volume.

"I'll be fine, I'm not a kid." Momo sighed annoyingly.

"I know you're very stubborn, but this time, just once.. can you please listen to me, you never listen to me when I just want the best for your well-being. Do you really think being alone with no one to comfort you when you're going through a heartbreak is a fantastic idea, Dahyun? Huh? Is crying your heart out in this cold house a good way for you to heal before talking to her and finding out what happened beyond our eyes?" Momo laid out the realities to Dahyun.

"Unless you're coming with us, I'm going to stay with you here for one more night." Dahyun still looking into Momo's eyes, listening, she responds.

"I'll pack." Dahyun said to Momo and Momo breathed out with a sigh of relief. "Okay good, meet us in the living room and we'll all take my car. There's only six of us." Dahyun nods in understandment. Momo closes the door and leaves. The car ride home to Dahyun's place was cold and silent even if the heater was on and faint music was playing. They arrive at Dahyun's place and everyone disperses, Tzuyu calls her chaffeur to come pick her up, Jeongyeon and Nayeon goes with Tzuyu because they parked at Tzuyu's house. As for Momo and Mina, they help Dahyun go to her room before telling her, "Mina and I will stay with you tonight." 

Dahyun denies, "No, it's alright you guys, I'm home now..." Momo and Mina gives Dahyun an undecisive look, "Really, I feel better than before, I know I already ruined your weekend, catch up on your sleep, you'll be working in two days." Momo and Mina complies and Momo reaches out, "Hey, we're only a couple miles away from you, call me and I'll come right over no questions asked." Dahyun nods at her loving and caring friend. "Thank you, Momo." before hugging the older girl. Mina smiles and holds Momo's hand leaving through the door.

Dahyun goes into her room and gets into bed. As Dahyun closes her eyes, her phone buzzes. 

Minatozaki Sana, (2) Text Messages

SN: When you're ready to talk, feel free to give me a call or text... take your time..

SN: I'll be here waiting, you can count on that. 

"Don't hold your breath." Dahyun breathed out deeply after reading the text. The rest of the week Dahyun did not let anyone visit her, she didn't come to work either, ultimately nobody could get in contact with her. This was the best way for her to come to her true senses and let her raw emotions and mindful thoughts make a final decision on what to do, and when to allow herself to be vulnerable in front of Sana. 

"I've made up my mind."

 

A/N: HAPPY CHAEYOUNG DAY!!! I WISH GOOD FORTUNE AND HAPPINESS FOR OUR CUTE LITTLE CUB. I hope Chaeng feels all the warmth and love from everyone. (as you can see it was our maknae's birthday this day dkfgsdl)


	10. Refined

"I've made up my mind."

\---

"Drive me to Crystal Cove Medical Center please, I'm going to visit Chaeyoung." Tzuyu said to her personal driver. 

Upon arrival, she sees Chaeyoung having lunch by herself at a nearby cafe. Tzuyu thanks her driver and walks towards her best friend. 

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Tzuyu said as she smiled and hugged Chaeyoung from behind. Chaeyoung smiled and wrapped her arms behind Tzuyu's waist.

"This is such a nice surprise~ What are you doing here? Dahyun told me that you guys are gonna be gone until Sunday?" Chaeyoung asked Tzuyu after finishing her Greek Gyro sandwich. Tzuyu let out a deep sigh and takes a chair across from Chaeyoung and sat down. Chaeyoung gives her an odd look.

"Uh oh, what happened, why did you all come back here a day early?" Tzuyu just sighs one more time dramatically, making Chaeyoung laugh a little.

"You're so dramatic," Chaeyoung said hitting Tzuyu's arm lightly, "What happened, tell me." Tzuyu explains to Chaeyoung as much as she knows, as far as what Sana told her and what she's seen the past 24 hours. 

"I'm sure I'm missing a couple key points but as far as I know right now, Dahyun and Sana are on bad terms because of a kiss between Sana and Nayeon, Nayeon is somehow involved in the friendship circle that Mina's in. Literally Chaeng... everyone's involved with each other and nothing's going right at all. Right now, Mina, Momo and I are the only ones unaffected romantic wise, Jeongyeon somehow was Nayeon's "girlfriend" I don't even know how that's possible but that's what Sana said, and ugh it's just all a huge misinterpretation but! but, now everyone's back in town." Tzuyu finished and asked Chaeyoung for her lemonade iced tea. Tzuyu thanked Chaeyoung for the approval and downed a gulp. 

Chaeyoung looks at her friend, trying to piece two and two together and realized the situation her best friend, Dahyun is in. 

"Is Dahyun doing okay?" Tzuyu nods her head no. 

"Dahyun just wants to be left alone right now, she doesn't really want to see anyone until she's got things figured out." Tzuyu starts off, "I mean how would you feel if you saw the person that you called your 'girlfriend' go kiss their ex, when they just assured you saying you have nothing to worry about?" 

"Is Sana at fault here? What about Nayeon?" Chaeyoung asks trying to understand the conversation. 

"As far as I know, Sana told me that it was her fault only, because Nayeon did give Sana the option to decline the favor but Sana went on and kissed her anyway. The way I see it, both are at fault. Nayeon just wanted to clear her memories from Sana and Sana did the same by having a last goodbye kiss between them." 

"Tell me if I'm wrong, so Sana and Nayeon mutually wanted to let go of 5 years of memories by one kiss even though Sana is with Dahyun." 

"Yep, it sounds horrible when you say it out loud yourself huh? I was super mad at Sana so I kicked her out of my room when we talked." 

"Should we go visit Dahyun after I finish my shift?" Chaeyoung asked. Tzuyu nodded her head. 

"The last thing Dahyun said in the car before we all went our separate ways was to just leave her alone this weekend, and I really do think she's doing her best to come up with a reasonable decision. I don't think we would be helping much with her thinking process. You know how she is, once she's narrowed her mind to one decision she doesn't let go, she's so stubborn like that." 

Chaeyoung smiles while looks at her lunch box. "Okay, I believe that she'll make a good choice, she's gotten by, by herself for three years now, she'll be okay." Tzuyu nods and relaxes her body before grabbing a bite from Chaeyoung, "I had no idea you fancied Greek foods." Chaeyoung laid back in the chair and looked up at the sky, "I was getting tired of the same food I eat at the office so I walked to the nearest non-Korean food restaurant and grabbed a Greek cuisine." Tzuyu hums to herself as she passes back Chaeyoung's lunch. 

"Oh, is your older sister working today? I wanna say hi before I'm on my way." Tzuyu brings up to Chaeyoung. 

"She's crazy packed with patients after patients. She usually doesn't work on the weekends but she's filling in for some doctors today because something important came up." Chaeyoung replied. Tzuyu nods 'oh'. 

"No worries, I'll catch up with her soon enough. Don't overwork yourself, I'm watching you." Tzuyu glares into Chaeyoung's eyes making her giggle. 

"Stop, I won't dork." Chaeyoung playfully states, "I should get back to work, drive home safely. I'll see you when I'm off, I want some of your home style cooking." 

"Sounds good, see you Chaeng."

\--- 3 days later, Tuesday ---

"Mina, I'm not feeling well, I don't wanna talk about it." 

"You know you're just gonna be feeling worse if you don't let it out right, you know that your emotions will be numb until you talk out your feelings right?" Mina projected towards Sana's closed door. Knowing Mina's right, she finally gets up from her bed with her blanket wrapped around her and opens the door. 

"Momo hasn't even made eye contact with me, and she's usually the one that doesn't take things seriously, now I have three people ignoring me, this is the perfect welcome back present." Sana said plopping face down on her bed, as Mina closes her door softly.

"You have to understand from their perspectives too Sana... Momo and Dahyun are close. It's not her fault that she witnessed the moment with Dahyun you know.." Mina defended Momo. 

"Of course I know that but it feels horrible because if she can just tell me what I can do to fix this, it will make me feel better and actually be useful in this situation." Sana detested. Walking towards Sana's bed, Mina sits herself right in front of Sana. "I have no idea what happened, but if you tell me what happened, I can help you from an unbiased point of view." Sana nodded and explained everything to Mina thoroughly. As Sana finishes explaining to Mina, Mina looks like she's gathering all her thoughts and trying to think of a way to help Sana. 

"Who does your heart want?" Mina asked with an unreadable expression on her face. Sana, a little frightened, she answers, "I.. I don't know."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear. Somebody wise told me this, to have a well functioning and healthy relationship, a pair needs to have trust, communication and heart. Think about Nayeon and Dahyun.." Mina said, remembering what Jeongyeon told her.

"I don't get what you mean, explain more." 

"I might not be as clear but follow along the best you can." Mina started, Sana nodded.

"Trust is self-explanatory, do you and the other person rely on one another and have faith in each other. As for communication, is your relationship a two-way street, everything revolves around talking to each other whether it's a positive or negative context, communicating with one another is truly important, and lastly, heart. This confused me the most when I was told this, but this is also crucial in a relationship. It simply just means that if each other's hearts really do belong to one another." 

"I don't think it's fair, Mina." Sana spoke after listening to Mina. "I've only known Dahyun for maybe like what, a week? And I've known Nayeon for five years and two of those years I spent with her everyday. I cherished every moment, she was the perfect lover to me. This isn't fair, I can't compare to what I've experienced with Nayeon to what I've experienced with Dahyun." 

Mina taken aback understood where Sana's coming from. 

"You're right, I didn't think about that. But right now, in this moment, who would you choose?" Mina asked cautiously, watching Sana's reactions.

"I can't give you a direct answer to that.. Nayeon and I had a goodbye kiss which caused this whole mess, but deep down I knew that we both wanted that moment to happen... we wanted to let go of each other." Sana said sadly, remembering glimpses of their moments back when they were together.

"But at the same time, when Dahyun and I shared our first kiss, my body reacted to our kiss so fondly, it was a nice moment. She may be younger but she's mature and has a protective aura to her which is alluring to me." Sana said remembering their first kiss together and how happy they felt.

"Sana, if you don't know who truly want then how the hell are you going to get out of this mess, you better not text neither Nayeon or Dahyun until you know your answer." Mina said annoyed, crossing her arms. 

"About that.. I kinda already texted Dahyun." Sana shyly confessed.

"YOU WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Mina yelled out, scaring Sana. 

"Nothing bad! I just told her that to give me a call when she's ready." Mina grabs a pillow and hits Sana with it.

"OW! HOW'S THAT MISLEADING?!" Sana cried out each soft hit. 

"I'll be here waiting??? YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT?!' YOU'RE BASICALLY GIVING HER FALSE HOPE BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR HEART WANTS!!" Mina cried out.

"Mina, what do I do?" When those words spilled out, Mina could hear her desperate call for help. 

"You need to figure out who you want, and tell the other person you don't want to interfere with them anymore. That's the safest way to ensure whoever's not chosen to let go of their hope." Mina truthfully tells Sana after calming down. 

"But what if I choose the wrong person, and the person I want in the end is long gone?" 

"If it's really meant to be between you and that other person, the universe will find its way to make your way back to her." 

Sana looks at Mina with tears forming in her eyes. 

"I don't know why I'm tearing up, maybe it's because I know I'm going to lose one of them." Sana confessed to Mina, falling onto the side of her shoulder.

"Everything will work out, I believe it will." Mina said kissing Sana's forehead. They stay like this for a while, before Sana speaks up softly towards Mina, "Is it wrong for me to choose Nayeon because I know the ins and outs of her?" 

Mina looks down and stares at Sana's bed sheets, trying to figure out how she's going to answer this one, "This is what I think, don't be opinionated just because I'm telling you what I personally feel okay?" Sana nods her head against her chest. "It's not wrong for you to choose Nayeon for that reason, it can only be wrong if you're telling your mind one thing, when your heart already knows the answer, set on the answer. Whatever you do, do not let your mind pave away from the person who your heart truly belongs to. That's kinda like saying, you're not fond of Momo and I, but in your heart we are your utmost treasure." 

Sana melts into Mina's arm deeper and tighter. 

"I can't imagine not having Nayeon or Dahyun in my life after I make my decision. I want to get to know Dahyun more as a person and as a lover but at the same time, I already know who Nayeon is inside and out, and that's one of the biggest reasons why I am so in love with her, Mina what do I do? How do I know who my heart wants?

Mina smiles remembering what Sana said to her and repeats, "Soon enough, your mind will catch up with your heart." 

Sana lets out a soft laugh, "You just used my own words against me," Sana gets off from Mina's embrace and faces her, "Do you think I'll make the right decision?" 

"You have to realize that whoever you choose to further develop your relationship with, they'll have to mutually agree as well, from the way it looks like right now, Nayeon and Dahyun are both ignoring you and don't want to talk to you at all, for their own reasons." 

"Dahyun can't face me yet because she needs time to figure out her own thoughts, and Nayeon and I kinda already just let go of who we used to be, it looks like there's an option that I might end up alone." Mina nods her head in agreement. 

"Or they already have their answers themselves and just waiting for you to come to your senses. Who knows? You have to act on it accordingly." Mina said to Sana before hearing a text tone from Sana. Mina looks at her phone for Sana because it's closer to her than Sana, "Speaking of senses, you should really just allow yourself to feel, don't think too much it'll mess with your brain. It's Dahyun." Sana received her phone from Mina and looks at the text.

Kim Dahyun, (1) Text Message 

DH: I know it's late but do you want to come over for a bit to talk?

"I don't think I'm ready to talk to her anymore, if I hadn't talked to you, I would've already jumped in my car as soon as I read her name on my phone, not even reading the text." 

"Mina, do I go see her now or no?" Mina looks at her one last time and smiled before getting up out of bed. "That's your answer." 

\---

Back at Dahyun's place, she's already in bed knowing that Sana didn't text back or even opened the message, she assumed that she was sleeping already. She's all warm and getting ready to call it a night because it's already past midnight and she's finally returning to work tomorrow. As she turns off her lamps, she hears a couple of knocks on her door. Aggravated, she got out of bed and made her way to the front of her condo. When she opened the door, she was surprised when she saw who was on the other side of the door. 

"Sana.."

Sana smiles weakly. 

"Hi."

Dahyun moves to the side and asks for her to come in. "Were you getting ready to go to bed, I'm sorry." 

"Oh, no it's fine, I wasn't really going to sleep just yet." Dahyun replied, "Same wine?" Sana nods shyly.

Dahyun grabs two glasses of Sana's favorite wine and they sit on opposite couches of each other in silence.

"I'm assuming you got my text." Dahyun started the conversation. 

"Yes, what did you want to talk about?" Sana cautiously replied. Dahyun puts down her drink and folds her hands. 

"I've made up my mind." Dahyun shortly stated. Sana perks her eyes up abruptly waiting for more. "Before I continue, I'm ready to hear what you have to say first." Surprised at the sudden courage, Sana clears her throat and explains to Dahyun.

"No lies, no sugar coating, I'm going to tell you truthfully what happened." Dahyun inhales and exhales deeply and nods as a 'continue' gesture. 

"The moment you saw us kissing was all me, it wasn't Nayeon's fault, don't look at her in a bad way. She asked me for one last favor between us two, it was a goodbye kiss to seal off all the memories, and emotions we had for each other to move on freely. She did tell me that I can decline but I went for it because I desperately wanted to let go of us two as well because of you. I wanted to be with you." 

Dahyun listens fondly of each and every word coming from Sana.

"Wanted?" Dahyun questioned. Sana looks down at the glass of wine in her hand. 

"That's why I wanted to come here to tell you-." Sana begun before Dahyun cut her off. 

"Wait, I want to go first." Sana stopped talking and lets Dahyun talk. 

"After all the long days and long nights to myself, all the thinking and figuring out and brain bashing thoughts.. It all led me to one conclusion" Dahyun breathed out making eye contact with Sana. "I think it's best if you and I.... stay as... friends." 

Dahyun is still looking in Sana's eyes, trying to find any dismay or shock, or any sign really, but nothing. 

"You don't seem shocked, Sana, what did you want to say to me?" 

Putting her wine glass down, she stands up and walks over to Dahyun, "May I?" Dahyun nods her head and gives some space for Sana to sit down beside her.

"I don't know where to begin, so I might as well just tell you what I came here to tell you. I think being just friends right now is what we both need." Dahyun looks at her intently without breaking the gaze. 

"The way we met was messy, the way we met after the party at the cafe was messy, and even on the snow-in night ended messily. Everything was just working against us, we still don't know anything about each other, and my feelings for you isn't strong enough for me to hang on to 'us'. I think being friends gives us the advantage to know who we are more in depth without having feelings, just like how you got close to Momo. I was relieved when I heard you say for us to stay as friends because that's what I wanted too." Sana finished.

"How'd you come up with this decision, if you don't mind me asking?" Sana falls back onto the arm of the couch.

"Mina and I were talking and as we were talking, you sent me a text. In the midst of the moment, I didn't hurriedly grab my keys and drive to you like I would've if I didn't talk to Mina. That's one factor that led me to this. Second being, what I just said to you just now a couple seconds before you asked me that question. And third, we wouldn't have been in this situation if I didn't kiss Nayeon, I could've easily said no and left Nayeon but I didn't because I wanted to kiss her to let go of our past, but deep down, I didn't want to let it go, my heart still belongs to her whether I admit it or not. Mina helped me realize this." Sana ended. 

"Maybe this just isn't our time, Dahyun. But one thing for sure, I'm glad we mutually thought our reasons out and decide to stay as friends." Sana said with a fond smile towards Dahyun.

"Me too, there's no hurt feelings and we're both on the same page... just wondering now that we cleared up where we stand, can we talk to each other as friends?" Dahyun asked shyly. Sana smiles at Dahyun's sudden question.

"Yeah, of course!" 

"No weirdness." Dahyun said with arm gestures.

"No weirdness." Sana repeats with the same gestures. 

"No drama."

"No drama." 

"No lies."

"No lies." Dahyun smiles hearing Sana talk in her cute normal voice again. 

"Alright, I gotta know, what's gonna happen between you and Nayeon then? You chose her, I mean you've always chosen her in your heart but she doesn't know that. Are you going to tell her?" Dahyun asked. Sana looks at the clock in the kitchen. 1:56am. 

"I was going to talk to her after I finish up my talk with you but it's a lot later than I thought, and I don't know if she's sleeping or not. It's best if I just talk to her when I'm not sipping on your expensive wine." Sana said with a soft laugh. 

Feeling that the mood has lightened, Dahyun decided to cook a little something for Sana. "I'm not going to let you drive home, you know that right, you're intoxicated." Dahyun said pointing at Sana with tongs, who's sitting across from her in the chair. 

"I feel light throughout my body, that's a sign I shouldn't be making too much movement period, I will not be driving for sure, guess I'm staying another night." Sana says smiling. 

After Dahyun cooks Sana some homemade stir-fried kimchi rice, Sana easily eats with ease before sitting on the couch looking outside at the night view. 

"I'm going to miss seeing this." 

"The view is something I will never get tired of." Dahyun said standing in front of the window with hands in her 'nerdy' red pants' pockets. "This was one of the reasons why I chose this place to live in too, the view here is something you can't get just anywhere, it has the perfect view of the bustling city streets at night where everything lights up, and during the day you see how the clouds hover over those walking to school or to work. It's quite an eye-catcher. Don't you think?" Dahyun asked focusing her attention on Sana. 

"Sana?" Dahyun turns around and sees Sana curled up into a little ball on the couch hugging a pillow. 

"Sleepyhead." Dahyun walks over to Sana and puts her arms around Sana's legs and drapes Sana's arm over her shoulder and carries her to her bedroom. Tucking the older girl into bed, Dahyun thinks to herself, The heater still isn't fixed and I'm not gonna sleep outside it's too cold, I don't think Sana minds if I sleep next to her, I mean she dragged me in here last time she saw me sleeping outside, this should be fine. Dahyun grabbed an extra blanket and draped it on top of Sana so she's extra warm and sleeps well. Whereas Dahyun sleeps on top of the blanket and grabs another blanket to drape herself over. The night ends sweetly for the both of them. 

The next morning appears quicker than usual and Sana rubs her eyes from the sudden contact with the sun's beams. 

"Why the hell is it so bright, ew turn it off." Sana groans in her raspy morning voice. Sana looks around and sees an empty space next to her. "Ah, I guess she didn't sleep here last night." Sana gets up and washes her face from the brand new packaged guest toothbrush kit and enters the kitchen seeing Dahyun making the familiar looking breakfast.

"This time, I'm gonna sit here and eat it with you." Sana said trying to get a laugh out of Dahyun.

"Don't make me regret making this, Sana." Dahyun said sternly stiffling a laugh. Sana smiles and grabs some eating utensils. 

"Here, eat while it's still piping hot." Sana digs in and Dahyun eats as well. The morning goes well and Sana brings up, "Thanks for the overnight stay and taking care of me, and thanks for the delicious breakfast. I'll be on my way now, I folded your blankets and made your bed." 

Dahyun smiles, "Anytime." Sana grabs her keys on the kitchen counter and waves bye. 

\---

After Sana comes back home, she goes upstairs to shower right away. I don't even know Nayeon's working schedule, how the hell do I even talk to her?.....Oh, I bet Tzuyu knows. After getting out of the shower, she rings up Tzuyu, two rings, "Hello?" Tzuyu rasped out groggily.

"Hey, is Nayeon working today?" Sana questioned.

"I'm not sure, I don't know her schedule. But I usually see her everytime I visit during the week." Tzuyu said through the phone. 

"Thanks, Tzuyu!" Sana ends the call. She's probably working today, I'll just visit her when it's nearer to nightime. 

\---

"Jeon Somi. Thank you for checking in, here are the keys to your room. Please don't hesistate to ask for us to make your stay more welcomed and enjoy your stay here at Chou's Crowns Resort." Nayeon prettily smiles as she sends her guests off to the right direction. 8:53pm. I can almost taste freedom, just 7 more minutes.

Seven minutes can really pass on by when working in such a busy location, where tourists and rich families come to release their stress. Nayeon dresses out of her uniformed, black and white outfit with a more comfortable ripped jeans and low cut flowy shirt. Everyone waves Nayeon goodbye as she leaves the locker room and walks through the back entrance where employees can only have access to. 

"Have a safe drive home, Miss Im Nayeon." said the resort's doorman, who always stands at the back entrance. Nayeon bows a thank you before she gets into her car. 

Yoo Jeongyeon, (3) Text Messages

JY: I came home earlier and bought you dinner.

JY: I'm coming home rather late than usual tonight so eat up.

JY: I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Nayeon!

Im Nayeon, (1) Text Message 

NY: Alright, I'll end my night early then, don't forget to lock the doors when you go to sleep. Goodnight. 

Nayeon finishes up her text and turns on her car engine to drive home. Upon arriving to her house, she sees a familiar car parked on the street of her house.

Isn't that Sana's car? 

Nayeon parked in the driveway, turning off her engine and headlights, her car is still locked. She cautiously takes her phone out and calls Sana. One, two, three rings. No one picked up. Nayeon left a voice mail, "Why didn't you pick up your phone? Are you parked outside of my hou-" Nayeon started before getting startled by Sana who scared her by slamming her hands on Nayeon's window. 

"What the hell, Sana!!!! It's so late and you think playing a prank like this is funny?! You can stay out here in the cold." Nayeon said with chills running down her spine. The scene would've been really scary if it weren't for Sana. Noticing the reality of the situation, Sana formally apologizes to Nayeon as she gets out of the car. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be this scared, I thought you saw me on the side of your car trying to sneak up on you." Sana said with a pout she knew Nayeon can't resist. 

"Get inside." Nayeon said defeatedly after looking at Sana's cute little pout. Nayeon grabs her belongings and opened up her door. 

"It's so warm, do you leave your heater running automatically?" Sana asked as she enters the familiar house. 

"When Jeongyeon and I aren't home, it's usually off but Jeongyeon told me she came home earlier and bought me some food so I assume she turned it on when she came home." Nayeon replied as she takes off her coat and throws it on top of her couch. Sana does the same and walks to the kitchen and grabbed herself a pitcher full of water and poured Nayeon a glass before pouring herself one. 

"Fresh." Sana said after she sees Nayeon drinking it. Nayeon nods her head, "Our water is filtered here now, so it's always refreshing." 

"Has Jeongyeon always lived with you?" Sana raised a question. 

"No, after we graduated she moved in with me." Nayeon said with no expression. "By the way, what brings you here? It's unexpected to say the least." 

"Do you want to sit down?" Sana asked, showing her the couch. Nayeon complied. Sana readies herself by closing her eyes and takes a deep breath before looking back up at Nayeon. "It's you."

Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"My heart belongs to you, it always had been. Since the day we wet, since the day I left, since the day I saw you again after three years, my heart chose you." 

Nayeon has a tint of red in her cheeks. Her eyes widened. 

"What? H-h-h-hold on.. what are you saying all of a sudden?" Nayeon stammered. 

"I can see it in your eyes you are enlightened as I am, but you don't look too happy." Sana said. 

"Because we had our kiss goodbye which caused this entire dispute between you, me, and your GIRLFRIEND Dahyun." Nayeon stated out loud trying to make sense of everything. 

"I talked to Dahyun last night, we both mutually wanted to just stay as friends. I slept at her place because we were drinking wine and I was already getting tipsy, if you were wondering." Sana said. 

"So you and Dahyun aren't.... dating, and you're confessing to.... me." Nayeon said slowly. Sana shook her head. 

"This is sudden, I thought we were done for good." Nayeon said to Sana. 

"Yeah, even if we had our goodbye kiss, deep down I knew that it wasn't going to be our last. I just wanted to believe that the last kiss we were going to have would be the one that can release us from each other.. but I played myself because here I am in front you, confessing what I feel for you, again." 

"Have you been feeling this way ever since you left to Japan?" 

"Yes, you know that I didn't want to leave you, but I knew that it would be harder for both of us to go through the pain not being able to be with each other all the time. And because I would be working everyday, I wouldn't have much time to contact you." Sana said to Nayeon.

"What did you expect coming to my place and telling me all this?" Nayeon asked, Sana taken aback.

"I thought you would return the feelings because I know how deeply you feel for me, it's exactly what I feel for you." Sana retreated with sincerity.

Nayeon lays her head back on the couch breathes out, "I can for sure say, at the moment I don't think being together is a smart choice. Can we stay as friends for the time being?" 

Sana's heart has been struck, "Yes, anything you want." She said with a forced smile before grabbing her keys and leaving for the door. 

"Wait, you don't have to leave Sana." Nayeon said as she saw her at the front door. 

"It's best if I do, I'll see you around, and sleep well, Nayeon." Sana said not looking back and closing the door behind her. Nayeon lets her body fall on the couch.

Why did you have to come back into my life so easily like that when I was making some progress?

\---

Sana arrives at her house and sees Momo and Mina in the kitchen cutting up some fruits. They look up at Sana and both smiled.

"Momo! I missed you so much, thank you for smiling at me that gave me the courage to hug you right now!" Sana said as she hugs the older girl tightly. 

"Sorry, I was being so cold towards you, I couldn't let go of the image of what you did, until Mina told me that you went to go talk to both of them." Momo started, "How did it go?" Mina also seems curious because she puts down the cute shaped cut outs for the fruits.

"Dahyun and my conversation went well, it was civil and we ended off well but as for Nayeon, I was taken aback but I wasn't surprised because a part of me knew that Nayeon can also reject me but I ignored it the best as I could until it happened. So I'm single for now!" Sana said forcing a giggle. 

Momo and Mina said in unison, "Aww come here Sana." before embracing the girl in a warm hug. 

"I'll be fine, I guess this is just a sign that being in a relationship is just a bad time." Sana sighed out. 

"You're right, you don't need to be in a relationship right now. Do you wanna go celebrate being single? Let's go clubbing!!!" Momo suggested until she feels Mina pull away from Momo's side with a 'try me bitch' look. 

"I'm just kidding, I lied, I like cutting fruit better." Momo said kissing up Mina's ass. Mina satisfied, she smiled fakely at Momo and Momo continues to cut the fruits.

"I'm proud of you nonetheless the results, the fact that you talked to both of them and got their answers is perfectly enough for me. It's late, you want to call it a night or watch movies with me and Momo with these cute shaped fruits?" Mina said before grabbing a star shaped pineapple. 

"I'll just shower and sleep early. You guys enjoy your night, goodnight Momoring, goodnight Minari. I love you dorks." Momo and Mina fake bleched, "Goodnight Sana! We love you too." Mina said while Momo shows her a heart shaped watermelon. Looking at her best friends is enough for Sana to be happy in her life. Their happiness just feeds into her happiness, it's a warm feeling that's hard to come by. To have that power affect someone affectively is rare.

\---

"You're doing that thing again." Jeongyeon said to Nayeon. It's way past midnight now and Nayeon didn't seem that she even changed out of her attire since she came home. Jeongyeon studies her face more deeply. 

"Did something happen, your expression tells me that something drastic happened, do you want to tell me?" Nayeon sits up from her laying down position and faces Jeongyeon abruptly who's sitting on the same couch as her, feets apart.

"What does it mean when someone wants to say goodbye to you and then out of nowhere they confess that they want you all of a sudden?" Nayeon said confusingly to Jeongyeon. 

"Did Sana swing by and tell you she wanted you back after causing a huge mess?" Jeongyeon questioned Nayeon. 

Nayeon grunts and lays back down. "I don't know how to feel. I've made so much progress getting her off my mind but then all of a sudden she pops back in my life and says that I'm the one she wants. How should I even react to that?" 

"It all just comes down to one answer, do you want to be with her?" 

"Why do you always do this to yourself?" Nayeon said to Jeongyeon changing the subject. 

"What?? What are you talking about?" 

"This. You always help me when it comes to Sana when I finally know your true feelings for me." 

"Because I know that I don't have what Sana has. I know that she'll make you happy, she's done it before and did an amazing job keeping you happy." Jeongyeon said.

"What does she have that you.. don't have?" Nayeon cautiously asks.

"Your heart." Jeongyeon said looking straight into Nayeon's eyes, not breaking the gaze.

Jeongyeon smiled and laughed, "Hey, don't look at me with such a pity look, my job as your best friend is to make sure you don't get hurt and if you do, I'll do my best to fuck up who hurt you and also comfort you and make sure you're truly happy, if I fulfill that, I'll be happy." 

"Doesn't it hurt?" 

"Every day, but I've dealt with it for so long I pushed away the pain... seems like I'm sorta numb to it." Jeongyeon confessed. 

"Are you suppressing any feelings, I want to know everything from beginning to end, I recently realized I missed every signal you've ever given me." Nayeon said still looking into Jeongyeon's eyes. 

"You... you want me to start from the beginning?? When we first met until this moment?" Nayeon nods and gives her full attention remembering Sana's words, "Talk to Jeongyeon first, ask her about how she feels, listen to her story."

Jeongyeon gathers every single moment up until this ticking second, looking at her treasure in front of her.

"I remember exactly what happened the first day we met. It was both of our first year at the university. You were already sitting in a seat near the front and when I walked in, you were the first person I saw. I have to be honest, everything else faded way the second I saw you. As cliche as it sounds, your beauty was radiating even if you were just in your casual attire with like some jeans and a pink hoodie or something. But since that day, I made it a goal to be friends with you and the second you looked at me, my heart stopped. I've never seen such beautiful eyes in my entire life. Your eyes hold this immense power, as if you're secure with who you are in addition to knowing you're in control. I got that all just by one look. Because I had very few physical classes to attend, I didn't need to go to school but I went anyway to walk you to and from classes just to see you a little longer. Within the couple months we knew each other, by the emotions I felt when I'm with you, I just knew that I was hooked onto you. I'm not one to express my feelings so it took me a while to build up the courage to tell you but by then, you came across Sana and you both easily got along so well and I felt my opportunity fading. It took me two fucking years to be able to confess to you, but soon enough, you were dating her and I saw how genuinely happy she made you. Deep down I wanted to be the person to make you feel like that but Sana occupies that already. Since you've been spending time with Sana, I didn't really keep in contact with you and you didn't seem to mind until she left to Japan and you called me and that's when we mutually agreed to have me move in with you. Up until now, I am still very fond of you and wish that what you feel for Sana you can feel for me, but that's not plausible. So I just do my part as a best friend to console you and try to keep you happy, even if it means to break my heart over and over again. I'm immune to it by now, I mean come on do you really expect me to cry over situations like this every time it happens for the past seven years we've known each other? Not at all. Don't worry, I know Sana's intentions, if she really drove to you tonight just to tell you she chose you and wants to be with you instead of Dahyun, I think it says a lot about her and you shouldn't be afraid to let yourself feel again." 

Once Jeongyeon finishes her story, Nayeon wipes away her tears from Jeongyeon cheeks with her thumb. 

"You've been through so much, Jeongyeon, and nobody was here to console you when you needed it." Nayeon said softly. 

"You're my priority, if you're happy, I'll be happy. Don't worry about me, I've been fine on my own all these years, and having you by my side as a best friend makes it all the worth while." Jeongyeon says wiping away her tears. Despite the revealing, sad atmosphere Nayeon jumps on top of Jeongyeon pushing her down on the couch. 

"I love you so much, I can't believe I've been blinded by your caring actions and everything you've done for me when I needed you. Thank you for never leaving my side, I really couldn't have made it to this day without you." Nayeon said balling her eyes out into Jeongyeon's shoulder. Jeongyeon lays there stroking Nayeon's hair while looking up at the ceiling. 

"I can feel how fast your heart is beating, this is the first time I've ever felt it beat for me, no matter what context." 

Nayeon sits up from Jeongyeon, not noticing how she's right above her waistline with her hands on her lower abdomen. 

Suddenly realizing the position, Nayeon widens her eyes and blushes before she stumbles off the couch, "SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET IN.. THAT.. POSITION." 

Jeongyeon smiles and sits up, "You make it look like we did something naughty, don't worry, it's cool." Nayeon puts her hand out and offers her hand.

Jeongyeon grabs it and asks, "What?" 

"I didn't want to eat alone, so I waited for you." Nayeon said guiding her into the kitchen where the chicken and shrimp pad thai take out was placed. 

"It's past midnight, you wanna eat this late?" Jeongyeon asked laughing lightly at the hungry older girl.

"Ask me again, I dare you." Nayeon said pretending to be stern. Jeongyeon smiles and gives in, "Fine, pop it in the microwave after you put it on a separate plate you don't want to repeat what happened last week." Nayeon opened her mouth wide, shunned.

"Hey, I left it in the microwave for like only what.. two minutes, it wasn't suppose to smoke up like that!" 

"You left the bread in the paper bag and microwaved the bag and the bread, Nayeon, that just calls for a huge disaster." Jeongyeon teased. 

"Fine, I'll eat alone!!!" Nayeon said crossing her arms and facing away from Jeongyeon acting like when a child doesn't get what they want. Jeongyeon pours the take out on a plate and puts a saran wrap over it. 

"Sit down you baby, I'll get it all settled out." Nayeon smiles at Jeongyeon while she puts the plates in the microwave. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon gets situated as they sit at their dining table laughing and giggling at each other's work experiences throughout their day until Nayeon mentions Sana to Jeongyeon.

"How would you feel if Sana and I got back together?" Jeongyeon fiddles with the food on her plate before speaking up. 

"The question here is, how do you feel about getting back together with Sana?" 

"I really want to be with her again, I've tried my best to forget about her, that's why I picked up a few extra late night shifts so I'm not stuck with thoughts about her, and what recently happened."

Jeongyeon looks up from her plate and directs to Nayeon, "You and Sana both want to be together, don't overthink things okay? Don't push her away anymore, if she's here and she wants to stay, let her. Pushing someone away never does any good for anyone. Trust my words, I've been through it." 

"I want to play the push and pull kinda thing." Nayeon said. 

"Sure, just don't mess up her mind, she can get the wrong signal if you don't direct her correctly. Your eyes speak louder than words, use em'." Jeongyeon said with a smile. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon ended their night in each other's presense.

\---

"Clubbing actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, why not have some more fun without any attachments from anyone?" Sana spoke out directing to Mina.

"You really want to go clubbing?" Mina asked looking up from the boiling pot of pasta in front of her. Sana nodded her head and leaned back away from the stove. 

"I think it'll be a nice release from all that's happened the past couple days," Sana said opening her phone and looking at the today's date, "It's Thursday today, you want to go Satuday night after you both get off of work?" Sana asked sneaking a marinated meatball in her mouth.

"Is it just gonna be me, you, and Momo?" Mina asked. Sana perks her head up, "That's what I initially had in mind, why? Do you want to invite someone?" 

Mina softly shakes her head no, and finishes up the recipe for her pasta dish. "No, I just wanted to know if we will have any extra company that night, sounds like fun, I'm going to watch you guys so don't worry and have fun, you deserve it champ." Mina said turning around to Sana and putting one hand on Sana's head and vibrating it lightly. 

"You're turning into Momo oh my god."

Sana said before Mina passes out a plate of pasta with creamy alfredo pesto sauce to her. Mina smiles and fixes up a plate for herself as well. Momo is upstairs sleeping so Mina left a large portion left for Momo in the pan. 

"By the way, just curious that night when you angrily left our conversation and went upstairs, how did you and Momo make up that night? Did she woo you with her eye gazes and sweet voice?" Sana said furiously slurping on the pasta. 

Mina might look a bit odd because she's looking at the pasta a little too lovingly, "Uh, Mina, are you catching feelings for your dish or?" 

"Oh sorry, no, I was just remembering what happened that night." Mina said evidently showing her flushed cheeks.

"Ehh? You're turning red, what are you thinking about you naughty girl." Sana said teasingly.

"Exactly." Sana chokes on the water she was drinking and starts coughing. Mina pats Sana's back until she stops, "Sana! Why are you drinking so fast?" 

"I wasn't drinking fast, you just caught me off guard!" Sana cried out wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You guys did it?!" Sana asked not paying attention to her food anymore. 

"Yeah, only that one time though, we haven't done... 'it' ever since." Mina said shyly smiling. Sana dramatically throws her arms back, "Well won't you take a look at that, I'm the only person in this house not getting any action, the club will be the perfect place for me." Mina laughs while hitting Sana's arms. 

"Ow! What the hell, when did your punches actually hurt?" Sana said rubbing her right arm. 

"I never used my full potential on you sweetheart, and plus you're right, the club will be a nice escape for you." Mina smirked. Sana looks at Mina with full concentration, eyes narrowed, "So you're telling me, you both were scandalously having a good time that night while I was sound asleep." Mina nodded shyly. 

"OH...THANK GOD! I legit cannot imagine being awake hearing my two best friends.. I love you both but goodness I'm so happy my room is the farthest away from both of yours." Sana said dramatically falling onto Mina's shoulders. Laughing at her older best friend's antics, she mentions, "Hmm, I was sure you would wake up from the sounds that escaped from me.." 

"MINARI!!!! NO HONEY YOU ARE THE BABY OF THE GROUP.  THIS IS SUCH A BIG MOMENT YOU'RE A WOMAN NOW. oh my god... MOMO CORRUPTED YOU!!!" Sana yelled out rocking Mina back and forth softly dramatically. Then, coming down the stairs is a groggy Momo. 

"Sana, you're so loud I can hear you screeching in my dream." Momo said annoyingly, tussling her hair on the way down. Sana got up out of her chair, letting Mina go and headlocked Momo as she comes closer to the kitchen. 

"If I had known you guys were gonna liven it up in the bedroom, I would've brought you refreshments and warm blanket you little troublemaker." Sana whispered into Momo's ear as she stops struggling to get out from Sana's clutch. Mina just watches the two older girls be total dorks from a distance. 

"You're so weird!!!!" Momo said switching positions where now Sana is under her clutch. "I know how to love a woman naturally," Momo said looking up at Mina with an eye smile. "Don't worry about me, go eat the food Mina made or we can stay in this position until your neck gets cramped up." Mina smiles overhearing the last few words from Momo. Sana puts up an 'ok' hand sign and Momo retreats and walks over to her girlfriend. 

"My girlfriend looks so beautiful, sorry I slept in, I was busy staring at your face when we were sleeping last night." Momo said giving a soft peck, "You were looking at me sleep? Do you know how creepy that sounds?" Mina said puffing up her cheeks. Momo looked at Mina tenderly, before planting a kiss on her lips. "Don't make me expose you, I feel your hands wander rather more adventurously underneath my shirt when we sleep." Momo whispered into Mina's ear, making Mina blush. 

"I thought my superpowers faded but I was wrong, it's back and it's stronger than ever." Sana said before grabbing her plate of food annoyingly and walked to the the kitchen sink finishing up her portion.

"This was you and Nayeon every time she came over okay? Mina and I always had to leave the room literally it made us gravitate away from you guys." Momo said wrapping her arms around Mina and resting her chin on Mina's shoulder while Mina leans in towards Momo. 

"We weren't that cringey right?" Sana asked. "You both were absolutely the cringiest couple we knew." Mina said smiling at Sana's pout. 

"She's compelling, I can't help but fall for her.." Sana said facing away from the girls, doing the dishes in the sink.

Mina softly lets go of Momo's arms and Momo understands what Mina's going to do. Mina stops Sana and makes her look up at her. "This doesn't mean you need to cut off all connections with Nayeon, she does want to stay just as friends right?" Sana nods with a forced smile.

"Then that's good, maybe you can even invite her to go to the club with us, is that too much of a mission?" Mina asked cautiously watching her best friend's reaction. 

"I mean, if she just wants to be friends, clubbing with friends is harmless right? It doesn't go against anything.. right?" Sana asked Mina trying to get some sort of approval. Mina looked over at Momo who's pouting her lips and tilting her head, "I don't see any harm having some fun with good friends." 

"Plus everything is going well right now, everyone's civil with each other and there's no toxicity in the air." Mina said looking back at Sana. "Should we all just take a limo, I don't think I want to be driving you all home in a tight dress. Momo choked on her watermelon, "Tight?" 

"Get your head out of the gutter, sweetie." Mina said over her shoulder winking, not letting Sana see. Momo puts down the watermelon and sits down obediently. 

"Riding in a party limo sounds like the perfect way to get tipsy before entering a club, should I tell her now? Do you think she's sleeping yet?" Sana questioned drying off her hands, already having her phone out from her back pocket.

"It's only 10:32pm, there's no way she's asleep she used to stay up later than all of us when she would sleep over." Momo said out loud. 

"Right, okay I'll text her." Sana said before hitting send. Mina breathes out before talking again, "Let's wrap up and watch a movie together tonight, it's cold outside and I just want to spend this night with my favorite people in the world." Sana and Momo in unison pretended to be shot in the heart with a love arrow, "She's too cute, what do I do?" Sana said to Momo. "I get this feeling every single day, now you know how I feel." Mina laughed as Momo and Sana stops and starts cleaning up the kitchen and setting up their movie marathons. 

"I realize we love spending our time together indoors a lot." Sana said as they grab their blankets and browse on Netflix. 

"At the end of the day, your company is what I crave the most." Mina said directing towards Momo and Sana. "I swear Mina is getting more brave with her words, nowadays." Sana said pinching Mina's cheeks. Momo on the other side slapped Sana's hands away. "My cheeks." She said pulling Mina's face towards her and kissed her cheeks. Sana scoffed and ate her popcorn. Mina just smiled. I want us to always be like this. 

\---

Minatozaki Sana, (1) Text Message

SN: The girls and I were thinking about taking a limo to go to a club Saturday night around 11pm, you in? 

"Hmm, do you want to go? It sounds like fun." Jeongyeon said to Nayeon after she showed the text. 

"Fun? I think it would be bad if I went, you know how I get when I drink. I'm such a lightweight." Nayeon said facepalming herself. 

"Maybe it'll be a refeshing experience, you said that you and Sana ended things just as friends, in her mind this is just a friendly invite." Jeongyeon assured. 

"I'll feel better if you come with me." Nayeon said to Jeongyeon acting pretty, scratch that, she's naturally freaking gorgeous, no need to act. 

"Wait Saturday night? I don't think it's wise for me to go, I work an early morning shift Sunday morning." Jeongyeon stated to Nayeon.

"You're really not going with me?" Nayeon pouted. Jeongyeon sighed, "I would go but as a personal trainer I don't want to be intoxicated before I drive and train someone. It won't end well and I'll probably get fired." 

Nayeon sighs out deeply, "This is going to be the first time I go to an outing without you. I'm a little nervous." 

"If you don't want to go, you can always just.. not go you know." 

"I'm not going to turn down a friendly invite, plus it's just gonna be the four of us, it'll be a fine. I just hope I don't get carried away with all the drinking and be a burden to the girls." Nayeon said before sending a text back to Sana.

"You're not upset or anything?" Nayeon asked Jeongyeon seeing an expression she can't seem to read.

"Why would I be, it's not like there's anything you and Sana can do to provoke me, I've been through it all already." Jeongyeon laughed off. The way Jeongyeon said that, sounded really defeating.

"Oh, al-alright." Nayeon said before she looked away. 

"But call me if you need me to pick you up, it doesn't matter what I'm doing, call me and I'll be there." Jeongyeon said sincerely. Nayeon smiled, "Noted, thanks Jeong." 

\---

Im Nayeon (1), Test Message

NY: Sounds like a plan, I'll show up at your place a little before 11. I'll see you all then. 

Sana feels the vibration from the text on the coffee table and picks up her phone. "She's gonna come with us, this should be an interesting time." Mina and Momo fixated on the tv diverted their attention to Sana who just spoke after 2 hours. 

"Hmm?" Momo hummed. Sana shook her head, "Oh, nothing.. Nayeon said she's gonna meet up at our house and we'll all go together." Momo nods, "You don't feel nervous or anything?" 

Sana cuddles the blanket closer to her neck, "I shouldn't be, her intentions were clear so I know where we stand." Mina and Momo looks at each other before Momo reached the remote and paused the movie. 

"If at any point you want to call it quits for whatever reason, we totally understand okay? We can all leave at once, and we can call it a night." 

Sana looks up at the older girl, "Thank you guys, but I really think I'll be fine, Nayeon and I are on good terms, I was just taken aback that's all there is to it. I just hope I feel a lot more free and adventurous."

"That's why we gotta get tipsy before we get in the limo!!!" Momo stated smiling at Sana. Sana laughed, "Do we even have liquor just chillin in our house or we need to go buy some right now?" 

Momo grunted, "We don't have any laying around the house right now. We can buy some the night before we go it's fine, and I'm warm right now I don't wanna leave." Momo said snuggling up into Mina's shoulder. Mina immediately laid her head down on Momo's head and patted her head. 

"Everything will go smoothly and who knows maybe that night you can get some action from someone you meet at the club, just please don't stumble into mine or Mina's room." Momo snarled. 

"I haven't had sex in so long holy shit." Sana cried out dramatically. "Nayeon was the last person I slept with." Momo gasped, "Bitch, you were dry for 3 years?!" Sana chucked some popcorn at Momo, and Momo instinctly opened up her mouth and caught one. 

Sana and Mina laughed at Momo loudly, "I was just too busy all day and all night I didn't really leave my home that much and when I did I was at the company, there was no way I could meet anyone." 

"Operation Get Sana Laid is on the go." Mina said smiling at her own joke. Momo and Sana looked at each other past Mina and bursted out laughing, "You just surprise me more day by day, Minari!" Sana said standing up.

"Going to sleep?" Momo said as she looks at Sana. She nods and exchanges goodnight to the two girls before going to her room. 

"Maybe she's able to forget about Nayeon if she meets a really pretty girl who's evidently into her." Mina whispered as she swiftly turns to Momo, after seeing Sana turn the corner and close the door to her room.

"What do you have in mind?" 

"I have a friend that constantly goes to clubs when we were in university because she loves the adrenaline. I got in contact with her over the past couple days and she told me that she's currently working at the club as a bartender we're going to go to. She tells me stories about how charming she is with the ladies and tells me stories of how girls fall for her and all that good stuff, maybe Sana and her might hit it off." 

Momo questioned after listening, "What's her name?" 

"Cheng Xiao, she used to be in one of my classes." Momo gasped, "Cheng Xiao? I had a little crush on her." 

"How'd that come about? You knew her too?" Mina asked rather calmly. "Y-yeah, she and I frequently ate lunch with a bunch of other classmates."

"Hmm, you never brought up her name before.. But I don't blame you for having a liking to her, she's very good-looking and an intelligent person in general." Momo looks into Mina's eyes. 

"I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me with her entire being and won't uppercut me because I coincidentally had a crush on one of her friends in the past." Momo said clinging onto Mina and pouting. 

Mina put one hand on Momo's face, "You can sleep alone tonight." before getting up from the couch. 

"Mina!! No, it was a small baby crush, it was super harmless!" Momo said trying to reason with her sulky girlfriend who already made it up to the stairs. "Mina!" Momo cried out grabbing Mina's wrist, making her look at Momo. 

"You're mine and I will not look at another woman until my time on this planet is over." Mina looked into Momo's eyes and saw sincerity and truth. 

"I guess the bed looks big enough for two people after all." Mina said grabbing Momo's wrist guiding her into the room. "You love me." Momo said cutely smiling. 

"Shut up and go to sleep." Mina said closing her bedroom door. After about an hour flew by, Mina asked "Your room is bigger why don't we ever sleep in there?" 

Momo had her eyes closed and cuddled up into Mina, who was still up watching tv in her room, "This was where we spent our most intimate and most memorable moment, it means everything to me, but we can sleep in my room anytime you want, baby." Mina smiles hearing Momo's answer, " You're precious." Mina leaned down to kiss Momo's head. Momo feels the warmth from Mina's lips and smiled as she sleeps. Mina soon after fell asleep next to her lover. 

 

A/N: Quite a lengthy chapter, next chapter maybe is my favorite. -KH


	11. Nightfall

Mina soon after fell asleep next to her lover.

 --- FFW to Satuday night --- 

"Momo and I are on our way home now, you getting ready?" Mina asked over the bluetooth in her car. 

"Yeah, I'm still trying to pick an outfit for tonight, I think I'll feel better once Momo comes home, she's good at these things." Sana said still trying to find more options. 

"We're going to take a detour to get some drinks for us to get started tonight, be home in 25 minutes or so." Momo said. "Alright! I'll hang up now." Sana said as she ends the call. 

"Did you tell Cheng Xiao to show up tonight?" Momo asked Mina. "Yeah, she's going to meet us there." 

Momo parked in the parking lot and kissed Mina before running in to grab a couple of alcoholic beverages for the eventful night, "I'll be right back." Mina nodded and closed her eyes as Momo disappears into the store. 20 minutes passed by and Momo comes back with a pack of bottled drinks, "Sorry I took so long, the food samples were distracting." Mina opens her eyes slowly as she hears the dings from the car door being opened, "No worries that was perfect because I pulled a power nap just now." Momo loads up the back of her seat and drives off. They arrive home and goes straight up to Sana's room, "Yooo princess we're home!" Momo yelled out. "Oh thank god it's already 9:40 can we please get this night going? Pass me a bottle." Momo obliged and gave one to Sana as she scurried down the stairs. Mina and Momo takes one and drinks one themselves. 

"You guys go ahead and get buzzed I'll watch you guys tonight." Mina mentioned. "No no no, you should let loose with us tonight and stop being such a good girl." Sana said after taking a couple sips. 

"But who's going to be the responsible one watching out for everyone?" Mina thoroughly thought out. "As hammered as I get, when I'm worried about my friends I immediately turn sober, don't worry Mina. I'll get you guys." Sana said with a thumbs up. Mina believed Sana halfway because she did take care of Momo that one time, but then again she got hella fucked up at one of the college parties with her and Momo too. "I'll watch how much I drink, I'll still drink, it's not like any of us are driving, the limo driver we hired for the night is." Sana smirked and clicked her tongue, "That's my girl, have fun with us tonight." 

"Alright, let me see your wardrobe for tonight's occasion." Momo said bringing her bottle up to Sana's room. "Holy shit, did a closet monster spew up everything from your closet?" Momo said with disgust. Suspenders on the floor, belts hanging on the chair, panties on the lamp shade, clothes drowned in the carpet floor. "Oh honey, you are HOPELESS without me." Momo said taking another sip of her drink. Mina walked in behind them and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Momo do your thing honey I can't stand staying in here my brain is starting to hurt looking at this, I'm going to go get changed first." Mina said to Momo giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Okay, baby." 

"Well? Whatcha think?" Sana asked Momo after going into the bathroom and coming out with a black striped crop top with a red leather jacket and black legging with open criss-cross see-through pattern on both sides. Momo scans Sana's first look. "This was what you wanted to wear tonight?" Sana nods, "Yeah.. is it not good enough?" 

"I mean it's fine... if you're trying to give the impression that you don't want to get laid but clubbing wise, this ain't the look, next!" Momo stated with no hesitations. Sana scoffed yet laughed out loud at the same time, "I freaking love how straightforward you are."

"My magic, now go get changed for outift number two." Sana goes back into her bathroom and then comes out with her next outfit. Silky silver strapped dress that hugs the hips well and shows a good amount of cleavage with a gold necklace and bracelet for accessories. "Hmm?" 

"Girl, how did your first outfit look better than this one? NEXT!" Sana groaned and stomped back inside the bathroom for the third reveal. Sana comes out and Momo's eyes lit up, "This IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sana jumped happily making funny sounds. 

"You look free and comfortable and if you wanna get naughty you'll have room, ugh perfect." Sana was sporting a white strapped loose shirt that exposes her abs perfectly with a silver sprakly skirt accompanied with a black leather jacket and a choker, tying it all up with knee high black boots. 

"I'm going to curl the ends of my hair and then I'll be good to go, I'll text Nayeon if she'll be on her way soon. Thanks Momoring!" Sana thanked hugging the girl, "You look great, I'll leave to go change now." Momo leaves the room and gets changed herself. 

Minatozaki Sana, (1) Text Message

SN: Are you almost on your way yet, the limo arrives exactly at 11.

Im Nayeon, (2) Text Messages

NY: Yeah, I'm putting on my finishing touches and I'll be on my way. 

NY: Are you guys drinking before going in the club because I know we ain't gonna pay money for those expensive ass drinks.

Sana smiles before responding. 

Minatozaki Sana, (1) Text Message

SN: We got some here, call me when you're here.

Im Nayeon, (1) Text Message

NY: Sounds good, I'll be there in 15 minutes. 

Sana closes her phone and finishes up her hair styling. Back in Momo's room, with her great sense of style she quickly puts together her clubbing outfit of the night with a black velvet long sleeve that exposes the chest area with a burgundy pencil skirt. Adding onto the flashy outfit, she puts on gold hooped earrings and a knee high black boots. Quickly spraying some of her favorite perfume on herself, she walks to Mina's room. 

"Babe!" Momo yelled out seeing her girl putting on her earrings. "You look fucking delicious, I may need to call the cops because you look so fine." Momo smirked gaining a punch from Mina. Momo hisses in at the pain and stares at her girlfriend again. "Shut it, troublemaker, how are we semi-matching without even knowing?" Mina smiled looking at Momo's outfit. 

Mina is wearing a lacy strapped burgundy top with a tight black leathered skirt with fake zippers on the sides and a choker with black stilettos. 

"Can you be in those all night long?" Momo asked caring for Mina's comfortability. "Uhh, now that you brought it up, probably not, I'll wear my black wedges." Momo smiled, "I can just carry you all night long, it's perfectly fine with me." Mina scoffed, "You probably wouldn't be able to hold onto me, don't get too drunk you have a girlfriend now." Mina said strapping in her wedges. Momo nods and wraps her arms around Mina's neck, "All mine." They exchange a kiss before hearing the doorbell ring. "Nayeon's here." Mina said as Momo breathes and smirks, "And the night begins." 

Walking down the stairs, Momo and Mina has drinks in their hands, Sana nowhere in sight. "I'll be right there, I'm almost done!!" Sana yelled out across the entire damn house. 

"Hey, you guys ready to have some fun tonight?" Nayeon said out rather quietly and shyly. "Loosen up, we're not mad at you or anything it's all in the past now, here grab a drink on the counter there and let's get this night rollin'!" Momo said with a smile on her face. Nayeon drops her shoulders feeling the atmosphere softening. 

Nayeon is greatly rocking her rose pink floral laced dress with a sweetheart neckline with thin straps and a white leather jacket draped over her shoulders.

"By the way, loving the outfit Nayeon, yes girl!" Momo said looking at Nayeon's outfit. "You're going to make everyone in the club stop and stare as usual." Mina said giving a small wink. Nayeon blushes at the compliments, "Thank you guys, you both look too hot, I'm jealous." They all exchanged nice compliments to each other before Mina speaks up.

"Oh and don't worry, I'll lowkey watch you guys tonight so I'm watching my limits with all the drinking." Mina said with a smile on her face. "You're the youngest from us all but you always take care of everyone. As expected from Myoui Mina." Nayeon said chugging a couple seconds of her drink. "You guys all ate too right? It's not good to drink without having something in your stomach." 

"We ate at work and Sana ate dinner hours ago, we'll be fine tonight." Mina replied. "Speaking of Sana she should almost be done, and then the limo will arrive and we'll all leave at once, we'll have a good time."

Momo chugs the last bit of her bottle as she listens to the conversation. "You already finished your bottle?" Mina asked a little startled. "Yeah, throughout the past hours I've been drinking bit by bit." Looking at Nayeon's bottle which is already halfway done, Mina is taken aback. "Your drinking abilities have gotten way better, both of you." Mina said laughing. "Tonight is going to be scandalous, I can feel it."  After Mina talks, Sana is seen walking down the stairs. 

Just like how time slows down, that's the exact feeling Nayeon felt when she saw Sana. Her hair is curled, her outift is flashy, her complexion is radiating, her aura is powerful, she's truly a goddess. 

"I'm ready guys, let's go the limo driver called me and said he's here." Momo and Mina nodded and grabbed their purses and left for the limo first. 

"Nayeon, wow you look incredible in this dress. The color really suits you." Sana said with an earnest smile. 

"You look very nice yourself. Your perfume smells really pleasant too." Nayeon said trying to not fall for Sana too hard too fast tonight. Sana smiles. "Thank you, thank you, shall we get going?" Sana showed Nayeon the door and they both left together soon right after the other girls. The limo ride there was relaxing and everyone was just drinking the drinks inside the limo and snacking on some snacks. 

"Where'd you get the limo?" Nayeon asked. "Ahhh, you didn't know? Sana got rich over the past three years working for her family so she got bank in her pockets so this limo isn't really a big deal to her." Momo yelled over the loud music blaring. Sana smiles and looks over at Nayeon, "She's exaggerating, I'm not that rich, I have a stable income until I work again." As Sana talks, she sees Mina getting up from her seat and sitting atop of Momo and starts making out with her. 

"Whoaa! Minari!" Nayeon exclaimed seeing the new side of her good friend. "She's gotten daring!!!" Sana and Nayeon starts laughing at Momo because she was so surprised at the sudden action yet reciprocates her girl's kisses. 

"Is Mina a lightweight or something? DAAMN MA GO OFF!" Sana yelled at her best friend stradding Momo. Momo grab ahold of Mina's backside and continues to kiss in the limo across from Sana and Nayeon. Mina only drank nearly half of the bottle at home and a couple of small bottles of hard liquor in the limo the past 45 minutes. The two girls laugh as their two friends have a little teaser of what might happen after the night is over. 

Sana and Nayeon are completely tipsy at this point. Sana finished her bottle before they left and in the limo ride Nayeon drank more hard liquor and so did Sana so the atmosphere is light and free. 

"How far is this club we're going to, when you sent me the address I realized it's such a far distance." Nayeon asked out tuning out the image happening in front of her. 

"Umm, my friend recommended me this place a while back in university but I never had the time to actually go here so I'm trying it out now. We'll see if it lives up to my expectations." Sana replied as loud as she could. Nayeon is looking forward to how tonight goes, she and Sana still like each other but Sana doesn't know that.

Will tonight be the night the two restart their fire?

Within nearly a half an hour later, the limo stops and the driver rolls down the window between the driver and the guests, "We're here, Miss Minatozaki. I'll be seated in the VIP Valet Parking, please just ask for Mason to the valet employee working and I'll take you home. Enjoy your night, Miss." said the driver. 

"Thank you, you're a very patient man, we'll see you later on." Sana said bringing out the girls. They get to the front door entrance and Sana tells her name to the security man, as he gives her the 'ok' they all go inside and the club is blaring with loud music throbbing and vibrating the second you pass through two more entrances that were sound proof. T

"Can I have your name please?" the woman asked into Sana's ear. "Minatozaki Sana." Sana yelled back. 

"Ahh, Miss Minatozaki we've been waiting for you, please follow me." the club host woman is notified that Minatozaki Sana is seated in the VIP area. The girls all look at each other and back at Sana. 

"Damn Sana, you're so offical, it's like you've been this club for so long that you own the club or something, why is everyone treating you like the queen?" Momo yelled when she put her hand on Sana's shoulder excitedly jumping. 

"I purchased a VIP table, so we can sit and drink without going through the huge ass sweaty crowd, I am not fond of that at all. And plus, the bar upstairs gives us a better view to see beautiful women in the club tonight.. or me and Nayeon a better view." Sana said winking at Mina who's still grasping onto Momo's arms. 

The club is alive at midnight, everyone is in classy and casual clubbing attire and there's no sight of the younger generation sneaking in, everything is going as expected. 

"Hey Mina, where's Cheng Xiao?" Momo asked Mina, who's looking at the older girl like she's the only prey she wants. "You're so sexy." Mina spurted out. 

"Babe, you really can't handle your drinks, you didn't even drink that much, I guess I have to watch you tonight... But where's Cheng Xiao is she on the floor tonight or is she working?" 

Mina tried her very best to focus on Momo's voice, "Oh, she texted me when we were still in the house, she just got off of work and she'll be keeping an eye out for us." Momo giggles, "You're so cute when you're concentrating really hard even if you're drunk." Mina pouts, "I'm not drunk." 

"Oh yeah? How many fingers am I holding?" Momo asked Mina. 

"None, they're on my butt." Mina said with a straight face, unfazed. Momo laughed out loud. "Playing around with you is fun when we're tipsy."

Mina smiles showing her teeth and slaps Momo's arm. Momo hisses at the pain before hearing Sana talk. The VIP area is very nicely set, the entire balcony is full and there is a long bar reaching from nearly from one end to the other. The beverages seem endless.

"What do you guys want to drink? I'll pay for it." Sana raised a question to everyone. All the girls tell Sana what the want to drink and walks towards the bar. Sana tells the bartender the drinks she wants and the bartender thanks her and tells her that they'll deliver to their table. After five minutes their drinks arrive to their table and Momo raises a toast to everyone in the table.

"As Mina said, OPERATION GET SANA LAID IS ON THE GO!" Momo yelled with energy and power, exciting the entire balcony. The balcony VIP guests all laugh and join the excitement. 

"TO SANA!" the balcony guests all said after Momo finished her toast and they all raised their glasses as well. Sana, Momo, and Mina all laugh at the unexpected extra support. Nayeon catches on that tonight was supposed to be Sana's night to get some action. Nayeon stingily sits in her seat and raises her glass anyway, what did she think? There was no way that Sana could grasp that Nayeon still wanted to be with her even after saying they want to be friends. 

Everybody takes a sip of their drinks and Sana stands up, "Thanks Momo, you're the fucking best. Now, who's down to go dance??!" Sana yelled to her friends to hear. Momo and Mina raise their hands and gets up quickly. Sana looks over at Nayeon, "You're not coming with us?" 

"Oh no, I need to use the restroom first, I'll find you guys in a bit." Nayeon said smiling at Sana. "Okay! We'll be in the crowd, good luck looking for us." Sana said winking at Nayeon before leaving following her best friends.

Nayeon puts her hands in her hair, "Oh my god, they're helping Sana get laid tonight. I need to tell Sana tonight that I want us to be together again, but how?!" Nayeon groaned out of frustration before downing her drink in one motion. 

Sana, Momo, and Mina reached the dance floor downstairs and started moving their body to the rhythm of the beat. Thankfully enough there weren't many guys in this club, and there were many more women. 

"Do you realize that there's mostly women in here?" Sana yelled into Mina's ear. Mina smiles looking at the floor, "Did you not know this is a women's lesbian club?" 

Sana covers her mouth in shock, "Oh my god, that one kid in university brought me to heaven? This is incredible. But wait how'd you know that?" Sana asked.

Mina trying to hide the fact that she found this out from Cheng Xiao, she twisted the truth, "I looked online and saw someone say this is a very expensive and exclusive club." Sana nods her head understanding Mina. Mina breathes out deeply. "Men come in here as well but there's never been a dangerous incident as far as I know." Sana nods, "That's really good to hear, the vibe here feels amazing." Mina smiles, "Right? Everything is so free I love it." 

As they were chatting and dancing their bodies off, someone stumbles into Sana's back. Sana turned around to check if that person's okay. 

"Are you alright? You bumped into me kinda hard." Sana chuckled out, and once the person turns around, Sana's mouth dropped. 

This person was in an all black outfit, black blazer, black leathered pants, black choker, black heels, she looks like an angel in black.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" the woman spoke out looking into Sana's eyes. "You're very appealing." Sana blurted out. 

"You are too, I'm Cheng Xiao, are you here alone?" Cheng Xiao smiled. "Oh no, I'm with my friends tonight." Sana replied in her ear. 

"Wanna dance together?" Cheng Xiao asked Sana. Sana nodded instantly. Mina looked over at Cheng Xiao and Cheng Xiao gave her a wink. Mina gave her a thumbs up and walked back up to the balcony.

"Sana! Momo and I are gonna rest for a little bit, are you okay here?" Mina yelled out into Sana's ear. Sana lowkey pushed Mina away, "This girl is hot and wants to dance with me, please go rest I beg of you." Sana pleaded making Cheng Xiao and Mina laugh. 

"Alright, just wanted to make sure." Mina giggled against Momo who's staring at Cheng Xiao. Mina grabbed Momo's chin and kissed her bitterly. 

"Are you done staring?" Mina asked annoyed. Momo opens her eyes after feeling Mina's lips. "I'm sorry, baby you have all my attention." Mina scoffs and drags Momo back up to the VIP seating. 

When they return they see Nayeon gone, "Hm? Where'd she go? I didn't see her downstairs with us." Mina said to Momo to hear.

Momo scanned the place as well, "Nayeon wasn't with us, I assumed she stayed up here but I don't see her anywhere." As soon as they were about to ask the bartender where Nayeon might have gone, Nayeon comes out from the restroom entrance. Momo and Mina let out a deep breath they didn't know they were holding. 

"Are you guys okay, you both look like you just saw a ghost." Nayeon said putting one hand on Mina's shoulder. Mina lightly smiled, "We came back but we didn't see you so we were worried." Nayeon gave them a smile, "You guys are so cute, I just want to the restroom, did you leave Sana by herself down there?" Nayeon said in a confused yet worried tone. 

"Oh of course not, we would never, she's dancing with a girl down there." Mina said as she walked over to the edge of balcony seeing her best friend and her collegue hitting it off. Sana and Cheng Xiao are entertwining their bodies. Sana has one hand loosely hanging off of Cheng Xiao's shoulder as they swayed their flexible bodies with the music. 

"It looks super heated, damn." Momo said viewing the scene. Cheng Xiao brings their bodies closer by grabbing Sana's waist with both hands. Cheng Xiao leans in for a kiss and Sana looks straight at her parted lips. "Holy fuck they're going to kiss, SEAL THE DEAL BABY YOU GOT THIS!" Momo yelled to Sana, in no possible way she could hear but Momo yelled nonetheless, supporting her best friend. Mina clapped and laughed at Momo and cheered for Sana as well. 

Nayeon watching the scene tried to push every single impluse away because she knows that stopping Sana would be the worst thing she could do. Nayeon was about to leave until from a far distance she sees Sana and Cheng Xiao lock lips. Not even a minute pass by Cheng Xiao guided Sana out of the mess of a crowd. 

"I think she's bringing her to the private rooms holy fuck." Mina yelled out to Momo, with a surprised look. "They're doing it here?!" Nayeon yelled out to her two friends. Momo and Mina heard Nayeon before seeing her take off. "Wait, Nayeon-" 

Nayeon was already making down the stairs, "What's gotten into her?" Momo asked. I knew it. Mina hit her arm, "Ow! What? What was that for?" 

Mina scoffed, "You're so clueless baby, I'm so glad you're pretty." Mina kisses Momo's cheeks, Momo is still confused. Mina smiles before grabbing Momo's shoulders, "Isn't it obvious? Nayeon still has feelings for Sana. She rushed out of here so fast when we said that they're going to the private room, there's gonna be one hell of a story tonight." Mina said to Momo. Momo finally grasping the situation, "Should we tell them that we set up Cheng Xiao coming tonight or keep it just between us?" 

"I didn't think about that somehow, but we never keep secrets from Sana, we'll tell her when the night's over, we'll tell her tomorrow, when she's sober." Mina finished. Momo nodded, "Sounds good, can we order some food, I'm so hungry." Momo groaned. Mina and Momo ended up not dancing for the rest of the night and just sat and ate and drank.

Nayeon on the other hand, rushed as fast as she could to the private rooms. "Where's the direction to the private rooms?" Nayeon asked an employee waitress working there, "Walk straight and turn right when you reach the big ass "Private Room" sign." the employee sassily said. Nayeon thanked and ran. "She sure wants her shift to be over." Nayeon ran off and didn't know where to start looking. 

Nayeon saw the first door closed with a "Do Not Disturb" on the door handle, "What is this, a damn hotel?" 

Knowing she can't barge into every single room trying to find Sana, she looks over to the left of the entrance and finds a checklist.

"What's this... oh fuck! This is the room numbers of everyone using tonight!" Nayeon exclaimed, "Jackpot, Minatozaki Sana/Cheng Xiao Room 11. Guess that's where I'm going." Nayeon knew she had to stop this somehow, she ran through the hallways every room had letters, on numbers. 

"Wait, what the fuck? Why are their only letters?" Nayeon wandered a little farther into the hall passing by X..Y...Z....and at the end of the hall she saw two arrows and reads out, left arrow "VIP Rooms 0-30 & VIP Rooms 31-50," right arrow. Nayeon ran to the VIP room 11 as fast as she possibly could. 

"She brought to a VIP room, does she have money or something, goodness." When Nayeon finds room 11 she runs closer to the door but stops once she sees the girl with Sana earlier, walk out... empty handed? 

She looks unbothered but she still left with Sana, "What's going on?" Nayeon said to herself before she dashed towards the room before it closes. Sana is sitting up on the couch with hands in her hair. 

"Sana..." Nayeon breathed out. "Nayeon? What-what are you doing here, how'd you find me?" Sana was completely confused. 

"I was on the balcony and saw that girl guide you here so I followed, sorry." Nayeon said still trying to even out her breathing. Sana lets out a deep sigh, "Just my luck." Nayeon looked up confused. 

"What happened, you both were into it on the dance floor." Nayeon asked Sana still standing at the door. "Come in, Nayeon you don't need to stand there while we talk." Sana said and Nayeon closed the door behind her and walked towards Sana, deciding where to sit. 

"Why do you like so awkward, here just sit next to me." Sana suggested and Nayeon obeyed. "What happened?" 

Sana breathed out, "You're right, we were getting into it and then when we were making out, I slid my hand under her shirt indicating I want to do it and she said if I was sure and I said yes of course you're hot blah blah blah and then she's like no, are you sure you want to do it with me knowing that Mina set this up. And I stopped kissing her and was like umm, what do you mean Mina, how do you know Mina? And she's like well we both went to the same school and I work here, she called me up the other day and asked if I wanted to help her get your mind off of someone so I didn't mind at all, you're a lot more attractive than I thought. And so I, as nicely as possible apologized and said I don't want to be in her presence right now and she smiled understanding the situation and left." 

Nayeon listened intently to Sana's experience tonight before speaking, "You're not mad at Mina are you? You know that she was just doing what a best friend would do." Sana smiled. "I know her intentions, Mina would never do anything to harm me, I just wanted things to happen naturally... I'm not mad, Mina's just trying her best to make my night better." 

Nayeon smiled fiddling with her fingers before hearing Sana talk, "By the way, why'd you chase me all the way here?" 

Nayeon breathed out, "I'm not too sure words can do it justice." Sana tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?" 

Nayeon doesn't reply, instead she just leans closer into Sana and looks her into her eyes, "Tell me if you want me to stop." The closer she leans, the heavier Sana's breathing got. Nayeon scans for any hints of hesitations from Sana. Sana just looks into Nayeon's dark, brown eyes and closes her eyes once she feels Nayeon's lips on hers. 

Their lips meet and the night starts to heat up. Sana reciprocates Nayeon's kiss and they ended up having a make out session. Nayeon climbs on top of Sana not breaking the kiss. Nayeon moves her lips effectively against Sana, knowing how familiar her lips taste. Sana opens her mouth for Nayeon to explore once Nayeon asked permission by licking her bottom lips. Nayeon pulls away from the kiss and immediately attacks Sana's neck. Leaving love bites on Sana's neck, she moans from the more desperate bites and digs her nails into Nayeon's lower back, scratching her lightly. 

"Wait.." Sana breathed out, "I don't want to do it with you..."

Nayeon stopped and looked at her, "...here. I don't want to do it with you here, let's go back to my place." Sana said looking into Nayeon's eyes. Nayeon gets off of Sana. Sana looks down at her thighs and smiled, "You're already wet?" Nayeon realized what happened she covered her face. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing." Nayeon cried out into Sana's shoulder. Sana smiled and made Nayeon look at her, "I don't blame you, I can't help how hot I look in this outfit." 

Nayeon smiles relieved Sana doesn't feel weird, "That and I missed the way you kissed me." 

"I'll call Mason and we'll go home." Sana said as she held Nayeon's hand and guided her out of the room. 

Sana and Nayeon walked up to the balcony to grab Momo and Mina, and when she arrives both girls have their heads down on the clean table. "Let's go sleepyheads." Sana called out.

"One more garlic lobster pasta please." Momo sleepily yelled out hearing Sana's voice. "Oh my god." Nayeon said as she heard Momo yell out a bar food item. 

"Mina, get up let's go home." Sana lightly shook Mina and she immediately gets up. "Already?" She rubs her eyes and looks over at a sleepy Momo. "We ate too much oily foods, we got sleepy." Mina explained to Sana smiling with her eyes closed. 

"It's okay, we gotta wake up Momo, she's not waking up." Looking back at Momo, Mina whispered something in Momo's ear and she immediately snaps out of her sleep and wakes up. "Huh? What? When?" 

"How'd you do that? What did you say to her?" Nayeon said looking at the younger girl. "I just said I'm not wearing any fabric under this outfit." Mina smiled and helped Momo up, seeing Nayeon's face flush. "Daring, ain't she?"

"I called Mason, he's bringing the car up to the front. Let's go home." Sana said guiding the girls towards the exit. When they leave, all the welcoming club employees bid their goodbyes to Miss Minatozaki Sana. Sana sees Mason's limo and tells the sleepy girls to get in first, then Nayeon. 

"Hi, Mason. Thanks for waiting for us, you must be tired. I'll transfer your tips with the rest of the payment into your account right now." Sana said to Mason as he starts to drive off. The limo driver smiles, "Mason isn't my name, my name is Paul , my son's name is Mason.. I work this job for him to grow up well with a good education." Sana and Nayeon heart softened, "I'll make sure to tip double, thank you Paul and I wish good fortunes upon you and your son. Thank you." Sana said bowing. 

Mina and Momo got in the limo and knocked out immediately, from the rest of the car ride they did not make one sound. This left Sana and Nayeon in the limo alone. 

"So, what's going on in your mind?" Nayeon asked Sana. Sana smiled feeling their hands still interlocked, "Does this mean you changed your mind about being just friends?" Sana asked looking over to Nayeon who's looking right back at her. Nayeon smiled and placed her head on Sana's shoulder, "I think when I first told you my answer, I didn't fully think it through because I was caught up with the progress I was making. But deep down, I knew my heart and soul wanted you." 

Sana smiled and closed her eyes, "I knew you felt the same way I did, I was shocked when I heard that you said being friends was what you wanted for us." Nayeon chuckled, "You know me better than I know myself, it's a fact."

All four girls spent the entire limo ride home in silence, falling asleep on each other. Within over an hour, they return home and everyone thanked Paul with his patience and soothing driving skills and all went to their rooms. Mina and Momo got into bed after cleaning up a little bit and slept, they were very tired from the long work day and long clubbing night. Sana and Nayeon changed into their pajamas, Sana wearing a large white t-shirt with shorts and Nayeon borrowed a sports bra and a see through white shirt and shorts.

"We drank quite a bit tonight, I'm surprised we're not drunk right now." Nayeon brought up turning her body to face Sana who's looking up at the ceiling with both arms behind her head supporting her neck. "When things kinda shock me, my brain clears up very fast." 

"Who knew the night would turn out like this?" Sana asked, "Who knew that almost hooking up with a stranger can get me in bed with the person who keeps on capturing my heart?" 

Nayeon blushes and leans in for a kiss, "Tell me if you want me to stop." Nayeon said smirking at Sana. Sana smiles at her goofiness and pulls her face in for a kiss. Nayeon feels Sana's lips on hers and everything just feels so right. Sana slides her hands down on the bottom of Nayeon's shorts and guided her to get on top of Sana. 

Situating herself on top of Sana, Nayeon leans down and takes Sana's lips into hers again. Sana holds her chin and engulfs Nayeon's plumpy bottom lips. "Fuck, I miss the taste of your lips so bad." Sana breathed out. Nayeon stopped and whispered into Sana's ear seductively, "Sadly, you've only tasted one of them tonight so far." Sana felt herself getting hotter by the passing second. She flipped Nayeon over until she's on top. "I'm going to show you what you've been missing out on." Sana rasped out. 

Sana attacks Nayeon's smiling lips and starts taking off her shirt. Left in just a sports bra, Sana blindly takes that off in one swift motion before attacking Nayeon's lips again. Looking down to see Nayeon's revealed body, she smirks. "Your body just gets sexier and sexier huh?" Nayeon blushes and Sana kisses her cheeks before trailing down from her neck to her chest to her abdomen. Sana looks up at the topless girl and pulls down the shorts. 

Nayeon feels a sudden coldness once the shorts left her body. Sana lays down and puts Nayeon's legs around her own shoulders to get into more a comfortable position and starts leaving faint kisses near her sensitive area but not quite giving Nayeon the attention she needs just yet. "You always tease me like this." Nayeon said arching her back.

Sana continues to slowly lick and bite Nayeon's inner thighs. Feeling Sana's tongue and running over the outside of her pelvic area, Nayeon shudders at the warmth from Sana's tongue. Sana watching Nayeon's reaction, she crawls back up and kisses Nayeon, "Keep your eyes on me." Sana slowly kisses her way back down and takes off the only fabric left preventing her from tasting her ultimate prize. Sana grips the top hem of the fabric and takes it off Nayeon with her teeth before taking it off with her hands at the end tossing it on the floor. Nayeon groans seeing the sight beneath her. Sana situates herself after hearing Nayeon breathing increased and she slowly flattens her tongue and licks Nayeon. "Fuck-" Nayeon moaned out. 

Sana continues this gesture a couple more times before hearing Nayeon's command, "Put your fingers in." Sana complies to the older girl and inserts one. Nayeon breathes out feeling the sensation, then two. After Sana continuously helps her get used to the feeling. Sana licks her lips before thrusting her fingers in and out while licking her. Quickening the pace, Sana starts to feel herself get wet. Nayeon at this point is so turned on that she starts grinding on Sana's tongue. Nayeon grabs Sana's head and pushes herself deeper into Sana's tongue. "F-Faster." 

Nayeon cries out as Sana fastens the pace of her fingers and tongue at the same time and moves her tongue swiftly on Nayeon's clit, "Fuck, don't stop." Sana feeling Nayeon tensing up around her fingers, she knows she's done well as she feels Nayeon's juices ooze out onto her fingers. Sana takes her fingers out of Nayeon and licks them clean herself, before reaching Nayeon's lips. Nayeon takes in her own taste by sucking on Sana's tongue, while Sana still rubs her clit. As Nayeon slowly recovers from her climax, she takes off Sana's shorts and fabric before sliding herself under Sana, "What are you doing?" Sana questioned. 

"Haven't you ever wanted to ride my face?" Nayeon asked Sana. Seeing Sana flustered, Nayeon stopped. "If you don't want to we won't, I was just wondering if you want to maybe try it and see if you might like it." 

Sana thought about it to herself and went on with the new sex position, "You're quite adventurous tonight." Nayeon smiled at the comment, "Or maybe I just can't wait to taste you." Sana situates herself on top of Nayeon's face. 

Nayeon flattens her tongue to take in Sana's sweet taste. "Holy fuck!" Sana cried out, immediately throwing her head back. Nayeon looks up at Sana's reactions, seeing her grip the bed frame. Nayeon continues to lap up the pre-juices that Sana had secreted. Nayeon's tongue digs deeper into Sana's hole and Sana starts bopping up and down on her tongue while riding it. Seeing Sana's enjoyment, Nayeon starts licking up and down creating a loud moan escaping from Sana. Within seconds, she feels Sana tensing up and comes onto her tongue. Sana gets off of Nayeon's face and lays down next to her, pulling a naked Nayeon on top of her to kiss her deeply. "I'm so embarassed how quick that was." Sana rasped out. Nayeon smiled and started to take off Sana's shirt and kisses down the valley of her breasts before kissing Sana's lips again. "It just tells me how much you missed my touch."

Nayeon then sits herself right above Sana's clit. "Fuck, my favorite position." Sana groaned out. Nayeon bites her lips smiling before she starts grinding on Sana. Sana lets out a loud moan and closes her eyes feeling the warm sensation. Sana puts her hands on both sides of Nayeon's hips, helping her move back and forth a little faster. Nayeon picks up the pace and lets her body fall in front of her, putting one of her hands on the bed's headboard and one hand on Sana's chest. 

Nayeon rides Sana like there's tomorrow, "S-Sana, I'm gonna come." Nayeon whispered out, feeling her next climax coming. Sana looked at the sexy sight above her, her girl is biting her lips and there's sweat beads forming, she comes at the same time Nayeon does. Both moaning at the same time, Nayeon leans down to kiss Sana one more time before plopping right next to Sana. 

They both faced the ceiling with their eyes closed recovering from their incredible sex session. Nayeon first gets underneath the blanket and drapes it over Sana as well. "I miss hearing you moan like that." Sana brought up to Nayeon. "I miss feeling your body pressed up against mine like that." Nayeon said back to Sana.

"What does this mean for the both of us? Was this friendly sex or is this a sign for us to get back together? I really hope it's the second one, if this was friendly sex I will have to rethink what friendly means." Sana mentioned to Nayeon who's cuddling against her as they spoke. 

"I think it's obvious, I want to be with you, Sana." Nayeon said looking up at Sana. "It's been killing me not to be in your embrace and now that you're here with me, my heart just feels like it's home." Sana smiled at Nayeon's replies. Feeling a kiss pressed on her forehead from Sana, Nayeon asks, "Do you want to be with me again?" 

"In a heartbeat." Sana replied before Nayeon reaches up and kisses Sana's lips. As the night adjusted into daytime, the two girls sleep together until the following morning.

\--- 

Sunday morning rolls around, Dahyun opens the cafe with Jennie. Jennie notices that everything is a little more quiet than usual.

"Hey, you alright?" Jennie asked after restocking all the lids and straws. Dahyun looks up, "Never better, why do I seem unusual?" Jennie shook her head.

"It's not that, you seem more tranquil and I was just wondering why." Dahyun smiles. 

"Recently the thing that was causing me a lot of trouble the most is finally dealt with and everything's going well." Dahyun replied with ease. "Don't worry about me, everything's in place, let's open up the cafe." Jennie nods her head and turns on the iconic lit up sign.

Customers come flooding in on a chilly Sunday morning, ordering their go to drinks that satisfy all their cravings before heading out to work. 

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Dahyun said to a customer walking out. She looked up and saw Sana walking through the front door as customers took their leave.

"Hi Dahyun." Sana calmly greeted. Dahyun waved and smiled.

"Hey, how've you been?" Sana smiled seeing Dahyun's smile, "I'm doing very well on my end, and you?" Sana asked.

"Same here, everything's mellow and good here as well. What brings you here this early in the morning?" Dahyun asked. 

Sana looked over at the booth that they're used to and gestured, "Can we talk for a little bit, I have something to tell you." Sana said. 

Dahyun nodded and took off her apron before looking back at Jennie, "Jennie, call me over if you need help okay?" Jennie nodded and continued wiping down counters. Dahyun sat on the opposite end of the table and looked at Sana curiously. 

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Dahyun asked, looking into Sana's eyes. Sana looked down at the table with her hands folded and sighed. 

Just like a band-aid, Sana took a jab right at Dahyun as she said, "Nayeon and I are back together." 

Dahyun's unreadable expression makes this a little more diffcult for Sana to figure out how she feels. "D-Dahyun?" 

Dahyun snaps back out of her unexpected trance and smiles, "I'm happy for you both, I had a feeling this would happen but not this soon." Dahyun said shyly chuckling. Sana didn't realize she was holding her breath until she breathed out deeply.

"This doesn't effect you at all?" Sana asked cautiously. "No, I don't think it does, it's a little surprising but that's all. Are you both happy?" 

Sana replied with a grin on her face, "She and I subconciously wanted to be together but too stubborn to let out feelings guide us, so when we both let its natural course take place, we're finally together." 

Dahyun gives Sana a warm smile, "Love is all about timing, isn't it?" Sana looks up snapping herself back into reality, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean here you are 3 years after seeing her and love still brings you two together." Dahyun explained as Sana smiles to herself. 

"Love and persistance brought us together I suppose." Sana replied. 

"Either way, I'm glad that you and Nayeon are happily together with no unnecessary negativity dragging around you guys. I wish the very best for you both."

Dahyun sincerely tells Sana as she grabs Dahyun's cold hands, "Thanks for supporting us." Dahyun smiled before being interrupted by Jennie. 

"I'm sorry to intrude your conversation but there's a long line and beverages to be made." Dahyun nods to Jennie, "I'll be right there."

"It was nice to see you again, Sana, keep that smile on your face, it looks great on you." Dahyun said before leaving. Sana smiled and whispered, "You too Dahyun." 

\---

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" Chaeyoung screamed at Dahyun. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you really need to screech in my ear like a pterodactyl?" Dahyun said annoyingly fixing her hearing. 

"You decided to book a flight all the way to Australia without consulting with me and Tzuyu? Does Tzuyu even know yet?" Chaeyoung questioned.

"I told her last night, I decided to go for a cleansing experience. Go to a foreign country with no plans with nobody. Of course, I already booked a rental house to live in for the time being, but it excites me that I don't know what each day will bring. Who knows I might even be able to live there more than a couple months." Dahyun replied. 

"It took you less than 12 hours to finalize your answer, is it because you saw Sana at the cafe yesterday?" Chaeyoung mentioned. 

Dahyun looks at her window, seeing the night lights of Seoul. "Partly, but I genuinely just want to get away from everyone for a little while, please don't tell anyone, I just want to leave without making a sound. You and Tzuyu are the only ones I told, and I would like to keep it that way." Dahyun said. Chaeyoung looks at her with a somber look in her eyes. 

"You're not gonna want to come back you know, Australia has beautiful beaches and the girls there must be fantastic." Chaeyoung said pouting her lips. Dahyun squished Chaeyoung's face.

"I'm not worried about the girls just yet, I just want to escape for a while. A lot has happened ever since the night of Tzuyu's party."

Chaeyoung nodded, "I understand but that doesn't mean you can't contact me from time to time you know, don't let me miss any fun details you're doing when you're enjoying your stay in Australia." 

Dahyun smiled, "You and Tzuyu will be the first to know, I promise. I leave tomorrow morning, do you mind dropping me off with Tzuyu?" 

Chaeyoung attacked Dahyun with a hug, "Of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dahyun embraces the younger girl, "I wouldn't doubt it." 

\---

And once again ladies and gentlemen, Flight 504 to Melbourne, Australia is closing doors in 20 minutes. All passengers must be on board at this time at 5:15am. Flight 504 to Melbourne, Australia is at its final boarding call. Please have your plane tickets ready and thank you for choosing Australia Airlines. We hope you have a safe flight.

Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung are sitting at the waiting area. Nobody has said a word in the past 10 minutes, knowing this will be the first time one of them are parting ways without the other two. Dahyun breathes out.

"Well, I guess that's my flight." Tzuyu stands up and pulls up the handle from the suitcase. "You deserve this. And don't worry I'll tell Mina and Momo what they need to know about your sudden leave, and I know Mina and Momo will take good care of your cafe while you're gone." 

Dahyun smiles, "I'll miss you guys so much." Dahyun said as she reaches both girls for one last hug. She can feel Chaeyoung's tears on her cheeks. 

"Chaeyoung, don't cry, I'll be back before you know it." Dahyun said as she wiped a tear off from Chaeyoung's cheeks. 

"Just be careful out there, I know you've been on your own for a long time now but you're going to a brand new country leaning a new language and with nobody with you. Just, be careful okay?" 

Dahyun smiled at Chaeyoung's sincerity and gives her one more hug, "I'll be just fine over there. Don't worry too much about me, and eat more okay, Tzuyu, make sure she gets some meat on her body when I come back." Tzuyu smiles and nods her head, "You too, Australia got good food, bring us back snacks." 

"You guys already know I will, my flight's about to take off, I'll leave now." Dahyun said as she grabs the handle from Tzuyu. "I'll see you both very soon, and thank you for supporting my decision, I love you both. I'll text you when I land." 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are standing next to each other side by side as they watch Dahyun walk off to the boarding entrance to the plane. 

"Thank you, Miss Kim Dahyun, enjoy your flight and please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." said the lady stamping the plane ticket. Dahyun nods her head and replies, "Thank you."

Dahyun looks back at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung once more, seeing they're still looking at her waving goodbye. "I'll see you both...soon." Dahyun whispered to herself as she waves goodbye one last time with a smile on her face. Dahyun turns around and walks towards the plane. "Take care."

\---

4 days passed, Friday morning. 

"Hey Tzuyu, whatcha doing up this early?" Momo asked Tzuyu as she sips on her coffee. 

"I needed to talk to you and Mina, can you guys spare me a couple minutes?" Mina and Momo took off their aprons, "Yeah sure, hold on. Hey Lisa, Jisoo, we're gonna take a quick 15 minute break, hold down the fort okay?" Lisa and Jisoo smiled and gave a thumbs up. 

Then they all walked to the nearest table and sat down. Tzuyu started to talk, "Dahyun is gonna be gone for a while, and she asked you both to look after her cafe together." 

Momo and Mina tilted their heads in sync, "She's gone? Where'd she go?" Mina asked. 

"That's confidential, Dahyun doesn't want anyone to know, but she's safe don't worry, she's still in contact with me." Tzuyu replied. "Are you guys up for the challenge, she said she'll promote you both to assistant managers for the time being." 

Momo and Mina looked at each other and just knew that they would agree, "Yes of course, we're honored she chose us." Momo said to Tzuyu.

"Does anyone else know about this? About her leaving?" Mina asks. Tzuyu shook her head, "Only me and Chaeyoung know. You and Momo know the minimal amount of details, which is fine. Dahyun really just didn't want this to cause any type of ruckus, she realizes how peaceful it's been and she wants to keep it that way." Tzuyu answered.

"How do you think Sana would react?" Momo asked Tzuyu and Mina. 

"She and Nayeon are in the perfect state right now, I'm not too sure about that." Mina answered Momo. 

"Can we tell her?" Momo asked Tzuyu. 

"She's bound to know, yeah you can tell her." Tzuyu replied. "Thanks for listening and congratulations on your promotion." Momo and Mina thanked her and walked her out the cafe. 

\---

Nightfall. 

Sana and Nayeon are in Sana's bed sleeping but only Sana is fully awake whereas her girlfriend is asleep. "How come she left without saying a single word to me?" 

Sana rethinks everything Dahyun told her up until she left. "She didn't hint me that she was going to leave, why'd she leave all of a sudden?" 

"Wherever you are Dahyun, I hope you're taking care of yourself well, and you're safe where you're living." Nayeon stirs around in Sana's arm, "Babe are you sleeptalking?" Sana plants a soft, warm kiss on Nayeon's head. Nayeon smiles and continues sleeping. 

"I hope to see you soon in the future." Sana let out in thin air as she snuggles closer to Nayeon. 

 

A/N: The next update I'm going to release the last two chapters of this fic, thanks for following along everyoneee. But damn, writing fics is difficult, props to all the author-nims out there. See ya'll next chapter.


	12. Occurence

"I hope to see you soon in the future." Sana let out in thin air as she snuggles closer to Nayeon. 

\--- 

4 years later. 

"Dahyun! Where'd you put my Air Max 30?!" yelled out by the girl in the opposite room as Dahyun. 

"You threw it in my room when we got home last night, you dimwit." Dahyun chuckled out. The girl ran into Dahyun's room to retrieve her shoes. Leaving a peck on Dahyun's cheeks, she threw them on and left the newly bought mansion within seconds, "Thanks, I'll see you when I get home." 

"Yahh Choi Yoojung! Your car keys!" Yoojung came back in the house and got the keys, "What would I do without you? BYE!" She stumbled out and Dahyun is left in her house alone once again. 

"I need coffee." Dahyun grabs her keys and locks up the house. Getting into her car, she drives to 'Expresso Tea of the Year' 10 minutes down the street. 

Dahyun walks into the very familiar cafe and looks for SinB. Locating SinB at the register taking orders, she sits down at her favorite table in the cafe, next to the window where she has a clear view of the pretty streets of Melbourne. As Dahyun appreciates the scene, someone behind her puts their hands over Dahyun's eyes.

"Guess who?" Dahyun smiled and felt their hands. 

"No other than my favorite girl, hi SinB!" Dahyun said as she stood up to hug her. 

"Usual?" Dahyun nods, "Give me just a sec." Within moments Sinb comes back with Dahyun's cold brewed coffee with half and half cream. 

"How's everything? Your new position at the Nike Company?" Dahyun smiles and blushes. 

"Everything is going very well, you know how the past years I've been working my way up to this position. I think it's a very cool experience getting to know everyone in the business and now I'm at the top." Sinb smiles.

"It's about time, we've met ever since you were only a sales associate for this shoe brand and now you're the President and CEO of Nike Australia? I'm talking to a legend right now." Sinb teased. 

"I liked working up to this position, many may think four years duration might be way too quick but maybe all that extra time managing my cafe back in Korea gave me some credentials and as well as the time I put in this company." 

Sinb sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, "An independent woman who strives to outsell herself, incredible." Dahyun blushes, "I'm not really all that, it's probably just luck on my side." 

"Well, it's about to be a whole lot luckier because a pretty girl is coming our way." Dahyun looked at SinB who's checking out the girl walking behind Dahyun. 

"Hi." Dahyun wanted to turn around and confirm that the voice she heard was actually the voice she heard. 

Sinb looks at Dahyun, "Do you know her?" Dahyun stays frozen. 

"Um, I'm sorry but do you know Dahyun?" Sinb asks the girl. "We go way back." the girl replied as she moves from her still position and meets Dahyun's face.

"Sana." 

"It's been a long time." Sana said looking down at Dahyun with a soft gaze. Dahyun cleared her throat, "Sinb can we have some private time please?" Sinb nods her head and leaves the table. 

Sana sits down in front of her and looks into Dahyun's eyes. "Hi, how are you?" 

Dahyun answered back, "I've been doing good here, and how have you been?" Sana replied, "I've been doing amazing myself, I'm the board director of a business firm back in Korea and I'm visiting Australia for a week for conference meetings." 

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, you're not stressed?" Sana shook her head, "Not at all, I have Nayeon and Tzuyu by my side, they're working with me." 

Dahyun's light bulb went off, "So when Tzuyu told me she was working in a new business firm, she meant yours." Sana nodded her head. 

"You're still with Nayeon?" Dahyun asked. 

"Unfortunately, our time together came to an end, but hey, she's happy with Jeongyeon, and we still remain as the closest of friends. I'm focused on my job as of this moment." Sana replied. 

Dahyun shook her head lightly. "And how's your career going? I heard that you knew that Mina and Momo aren't working at your cafe anymore."

"Yeah, I knew that they had a high potential to achieve greater things. What are they doing?" Dahyun asked.

"Mina is the chairman of a famous cosmetics company and Momo owns more than 7 restaurants under her name, she's like Gordon Ramsay of Korea." 

"Whoa, we're all growing up so well." Sana asked Dahyun once more, "What career path did you take?" 

"Ah, sorry! I started way at the bottom just by selling nike shoes in stores and now I'm the President and CEO of Nike Australia." Dahyun replied. 

"Whoa really??? That's so inspirational." Dahyun smiles, "I liked the experience, so um when are you leaving?" 

"I leave in 2 days, I gotta get back to Korea in two days." Sana answered. 

"You want to hang out for a little bit before you leave?" Dahyun asked. Sana sighed, "I wish I could but I was on my way for a meeting, I stopped by to see you because I saw you while I was waiting at the stop light and asked to pull over for a coffee." 

Dahyun looked down at the table, a little sad. "Alright, is there any way for us to catch up more?" 

"I doubt it, because I have a big presentation to present tomorrow so I have to stay up all night to perfect it." Sana said.

"Maybe I can help you with that, I've done one too many of these presentations." Dahyun retreated. "Hm, that doesn't sound bad actually, some new tips, new paths on the presentations can't do it any harm." Dahyun nodded. 

"My hotel is this address right here, so feel free to stop by anytime after 11pm, because I won't be going home until then. I'll see you later tonight?" Sana asked. Dahyun held the piece of napkin in her hand, "Sure thing, I'll see you then." 

Sana takes her leave and Dahyun is now sitting alone at the table staring at the piece of napkin. Sinb enters the scene after seeing Sana leave.

"Whoa, what was that all about, was that one of your friends from Korea?" Sinb asked curiously.

"Four years, after four years I finally get to see her and our conversation was smooth and not awkward at all. This must be what adulthood feels like. She's not with Nayeon either, she's single." Dahyun laid out. 

"Single? With that confidence, body, and looks? She must have high and seemingly impossible standards." Sinb said. 

"She and I did have a little something once, but that's ages ago, we're different people now." Dahyun replied. "Are you going to go see her? Is that what the napkin's for? 

Dahyun looks down at the napkin once more, "Yeah, but it's for business reasons." Sinb sulked, "That's no fun, but still I'm glad you got to see a fresh face here in Australia, there's not many Koreans roaming around, when there is we always make such a big fuss about who's new in town, but apparently you already know her." Sinb said with a smirk on her face.

"Stop it, it's going to be a harmless night, plus I have a girl, did you forget?" Dahyun said.

"Harmless turns into eventful and eventful turns into a memory you'll both want to cherish." 

"I don't have feelings for her."

"My senses tell otherwise." Sinb said tilting her head before leaving Dahyun alone. "I don't have feelings for her. I didn't feel my heart go off or anything." Dahyun said reassuring herself. Dahyun finishes the rest of her coffee and returns home.

"Dahyun where've you been, I almost ate all this thai food by myself." Yoojung whined. 

"I ran into Sana." 

"Sana? The girl that you ran away from?" Yoojung questioned. "I didn't run away from her, she was just part of the reason why I moved here." 

"So... the girl that you ran away from." 

"Yeah..." Dahyun defeatedly said. "What's she doing in Australia?" Yoojung asked, shoving some food in her mouth.

"She's here for some business meetings and I'm meeting up with her to help her sort some things out for her presentation tomorrow. I might not come home tonight because I'm going to stay late." Dahyun said to Yoojung. 

"Gonna stay late? Is that a code word for 'sleeping'?" Yoojung teased tossing some tofu in her mouth. Dahyun slapped her arm, "GIRL I WAS KIDDING!" Yoojung said rubbing her tingling arm.

"Is this what I get from being the funniest roomate you'll ever have?" Yoojung pouted. "You're the only roomate I've ever had." Dahyun replied.

"Ah, good point. Here eat up, I know you love chicken pad thai." Yoojung fed Dahyun and their night ended with laughter and smiles.

"It's a quarter past 11, I'm going to Sana's place, sleep well and lock the doors tight okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Yoojung says her goodbyes and Dahyun leaves the house.

Dahyun's phone rings and she picks it up seeing who's calling. "Hey babe, I'm on my way to meet an old friend with a project, I'll see you in a week right?" Dahyun happily chirped in her phone with a big smile on her face. 

Dahyun baby, ugh yes, I'm sorry this family trip is taking so long, I guess they miss me so much, they stole me away from you.

Dahyun smiles hearing her girlfriend talk over the phone. "Don't you worry, they haven't seen their baby girl in almost a year, I would miss you terribly too, I mean it's only been 3 days and I'm a sappy mess already." 

Oh shush, you and Yoojung are probably eating junk food every night and thrashing the kitchen.

"I'm taming her, I'm not a bad girl you know, I clean up after myself well." 

I like how you set up these moments for me to conquer, pfft bad girl, I know you can be. 

Dahyun lets off a soft chuckle, "Alright you troublemaker, are you returning Saturday morning or night?"

The girl on the other line laughs too, Night babe, I'm leaving Shanghai on Friday so I should be in Australia by around midnight, depending on the waiting duration.

"Yoojung and I will be waiting for you at the airport. Have a nice time with your family, I'll end the call now, okay?" Dahyun said playing with the zipper of her jacket.

I'll see you so very soon. Love you!!! Bye!" The phone call ends and Dahyun pulls out of her driveway. After driving shortly to Sana's hotel, she looks at the building.

"This is where she's staying? I can't imagine what her room looks like." Dahyun walks up to the receptionist. 

"Hi, I'm here for Minatozaki Sana." Dahyun perfectly stated in english in her australian accent. "One moment please." The man said. "There's a woman who's name is.." He looks at Dahyun for her name, "Oh, Kim Dahyun." He reverts his attention to the phone, "Ohkim Dahyun." Dahyun stiffles a laugh before he puts down the phone. 

"Miss Minatozaki Sana is waiting for you in the Penthouse Deluxe Room. I will take you there." The man said as he brings Dahyun to the elevator and clicks PD. 

"Once the elevator door opens, walk straight until you reach the end of the hall and turn left, there you will see Penthouse Deluxe Room Reserved for Minatozaki Sana sign next to the door. Please knock before entering, thank you and enjoy your stay." Dahyun nodded at the instructions and successfully made it to Sana's room.

"You are so official, Sana." Dahyun looked around the entrace and then knocked on the door. Sana immediately opens and Dahyun is revealed by Sana in her hotel bathrobe. 

"Come in, I've been waiting for you. Let's get started. If you get hungry we can order room service and we can take a break okay?" Sana told Dahyun who's still taking in the large room. 

"Yeah sounds perfect." Dahyun said. All night long, Sana and Dahyun exchange ideas on how to make Sana's presentations the best it's ever been and within seconds, 11pm turned into 3am without any of them noticing. 

"And done. That looks good. I'll take a look at it tomorrow morning before meeting with them that evening." Sana said as Dahyun slumps on the expensive couch.

"Whew, I haven't stayed up this long for a project in months." Dahyun breathed out. Sana smiled, "Thanks for the help, do you want any food?" 

"No, I ate at home already." Dahyun said with her eyes closed. "Can I sleep here tonight, I don't want to drive home right now." Sana nodded, "Yeah no problem, there's three guest beds, choose a room and stay there for the night." Dahyun thanked her and blindly stumbled into a room. 

Sana is outside the living room cleaning up all the mess they've created tonight and ended up going to bed as well. As she walked into her room, she saw a sleeping Dahyun sprawled out onto the bed. 

"Your sleeping habits haven't changed much have they?" Sana smiled to herself and went to a guest room next door. Situating herself in the new bed, she managed to get a couple hours of sleep before waking up. Sana hears footsteps from the living room and turns on the light seeing Dahyun trying to leave without making a sound.

"You need to stop leaving without telling me anything." Sana said, evidently meaning more than what's being said.

Dahyun stops in her tracks and bows slightly, "Thanks for letting me stay, I'll take my leave now." 

"Wait."

Dahyun stops moving but doesn't turn back around.

"Why'd you leave four years ago?" 

"There was too much on my plate and I left, that's all there is to it." Dahyun said before she grabbed the door handle and left. 

Sana rubbed her eyes and walked back into the room where Dahyun was sleeping. "My entire bed smells like you." Sana plummeted her face into the pillow out of irritation and slept for a couple more hours.

\---

After Sana's presentation was executed that night, Sana returns to her hotel room with a note on the table. "I returned to your hotel and asked the receptionist to put this on your coffee table. I would like to clear some things with you, I understand if you're tired but I know you're leaving tonight. I want to tell you some important things. Meet me at the cafe you saw me last time, it's opened 24 hours." was what the notecard said. 

"Dahyun, what more do you need to tell me?" Sana said as she went straight to the cafe shop she last saw her in. Sana looked around and then saw Dahyun sipping her coffee looking at the window. Sana approaches Dahyun before seeing someone else come up behind her and kissed her cheek.

From a semi-far distance, Sana hides behind a pillar hearing the girl's voice. "I was bummed when you didn't come home last night, even if you told me because I was super cold and you always let me sleep in your bed when I'm cold." Sana heard enough. She turned her heel and left without another word. Dahyun looked over at the entrance hearing a ding as if someone came in or just left. 

"I told you I was staying at Sana's place to rest before coming back. Yoojung, have you been drinking tonight? How are you here?" Dahyun asked. 

"Wow, so when I want to be affectionate with you, you shut me down and tell me I'm drunk. Good one Dahyun, good one." Yoojung said teasingly almost feeling hurt at the comment. "Plus, I know you spend a lot of your time here so I wanted to see if you were here."

"Your definition of affectionate is off the charts." Dahyun said smiling. "You come into my room and cuddle with me and Jieqiong from time to time because you're cold, I swear we are the only people you can ever do that to and get away with. Now can you please leave I'm waiting for someone." Dahyun told Yoojung as she looks around. 

"Meet you home then." her roomate said as she takes her leave. Dahyun looks at her watch and starts shaking her leg. "Is she not going to come?" 

30 minutes passed.. then an hour... 2 hours. No one.

Dahyun finally gives in and gets up, "Guess we'll never be able to talk in the end." Dahyun puts on her coat and grabs her purse until a figure stops her in the tracks making her fall backwards. Without looking she grabbed the stranger's hand and gets up, "Thank you, I'm sorry." 

Dahyun finally looks up and sees Sana standing in front of her. "Sana, you came." 

Sana looked her straight in the eyes, "I came earlier and saw you but then I left. I don't know why I came back but here I am." 

"Why'd you leave?" Dahyun asked. 

"I want to know the same thing. Why'd you leave four years ago?" Sana asked with no emotion. 

"Let's sit down first." Dahyun said holding Sana's wrist.

"Don't touch me." Sana broke out. 

"Sana, what's wrong?" Dahyun asked worried. 

"Why'd you leave?" Sana asked again with a harsher tone.

"Why do you seem mad? Did something happen?" Dahyun asked about to touch Sana's arm. "I said, don't touch me." 

"Sana.. you're scaring me." 

"Well, maybe that's for the best. Are you not going to tell me why you left? Why you left without telling me?" Sana darted.

"Why are you angry at me leaving? I just wanted to leave Seoul." Dahyun stated back at Sana. 

There might be two customers still in the shop but they have headphones in, not paying attention to Sana and Dahyun.

"You couldn't simply tell me that? That you wanted to leave Seoul?" Sana aggressively asked.

"No I couldn't and why are you making this my fault when this decision was the best decision I ever made?" Dahyun retracted.

"Whatever... you live here now and you even have a girlfriend clinging onto you complaining that you didn't return to sleep with her last night. Everything is going super well for you, isn't it? My flight leaves in 2 hours. I hope Australia treats you well, Dahyun." Sana said as she turns around and leaves. 

"What? Girlfriend? What are you even talking about? Sana!!!" Dahyun cried out but Sana already left and got in the car and drove off.

"What the actual fuck even was this?!" Dahyun cursed out of frustration and left the cafe. 

\---

" -and she just stormed out with another word, and she brought up Jieqiong when she wasn't even in Australia." Dahyun vented to Yoojung.

"That's so odd. She just snapped at you and left? Why?" Dahyun shrugged.

"I don't freaking know, she seemed distant and angry and I was just so confused." 

"And she's leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm literally never going to see her again." Dahyun said defeatedly as she sits down on the couch. "I was going to tell her the truth as to why I left but I lied to her because it doesn't seem like she's in the right state of mind to receieve my words." 

"You can always fly back to Korea and talk to her." Yoojung mentioned. 

"I haven't been back there in 4 years." Dahyun softly strung out. 

"Now you have a reason to." 

"Wanna fly to Korea with me?" Dahyun asked. Yoojung looks at Dahyun with wide eyes.

"Dude, yeah I'll fly to Korea with you. Are we leaving now?" Dahyun looks at her phone and hears a ding from her email.

"Looks like it, I just booked a flight for us back to Korea, tomorrow afternoon. We should land during the night." Yoojung jumps around, "It's been four years since I've been back too."

"I just need to straighten things out with Sana and then we'll return within three days." Yoojung nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

\---

"To the airport please." Sana said to the taxi driver. Within 45 minutes she arrives with her luggage and plane ticket. Everything goes according to plan and she boards the plane. 

When the plane arrived in Korea, Sana was greeted by Nayeon and Tzuyu with bright smiles on their faces.

"It's nice to see you guys again, you have no idea who I ran into."

"Dahyun?" Tzuyu asked. Sana looked at her confused. "Dahyun told you she's in Australia?" 

Tzuyu shook her head, "Only Chaeyoung and I knew and she wanted to keep it that way, and we respected her decision." 

Sana then looks over at Nayeon, "She actually has a girlfriend now, she's a little shorter from where I was standing, but her smile was very pretty and very much affectionate."

Tzuyu now looks at her confusingly, "Are you sure it was Dahyun, and wasn't a Dahyun look alike?" Sana nodded, "It was her all right." 

Nayeon went to hug Sana, "That must've been a little difficult to see. Come on, let's get you some food." Nayeon said grabbing her luggage. 

It's afternoon in Korea right now and they're out getting some midday lunch. Nayeon and Tzuyu are eating deliciously whereas Sana is kinda just tossing around her food on the plate.

"Child, why are you so depleted? Why is the board director of the most expensive business firm, playing with her food sadly like a baby?" Nayeon asked.

"It's not like I have feelings for her or something, but why did I feel so defeated seeing that girl with her?" Sana said turning to Nayeon's direction.

Tzuyu thought to herself before directing the question towards Sana, "Did this girl have front bangs, with an eye smile you can't miss, maybe 5'3 tall?" Sana and Nayeon both stared at Tzuyu.

"How'd you nail all that, right down to the bone?" Sana scaredly string out. Tzuyu starts laughing. 

"Sana... that's Dahyun's roomate." Nayeon and Sana look at each other with their eyes widened. "ROOMATE?!" 

"Sana, you fucked up. You got angry at Dahyun for the wrong reason." Nayeon said to Sana. Sana starts to fuss. "I don't have her number, I can't contact her." Sana looks at Tzuyu with desperate eyes. "Please give me her number."

"I can't it's connected to her business phone so I can't give it out."

"That's fine, let me use her phone then she'll think it's you calling." Sana said hurriedly and took Tzuyu's phone after Tzuyu hands it to her.

Sana finds Dahyun's name and rings her phone. 1..2..3.. rings. Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voicemail.. "She's not picking up." 

"That's odd, the time zone is similiar so she should be able to pick up. Maybe she's busy with work."

Sana sulked, "Again, I did not give her a chance to talk and acted irrationally. I'm such an idiot." 

"Sana, just wait a couple hours, she'll be done with work and then she'll call me back. We're together all the time anyways, if she calls I'll just hand it to you." Sana thanked Tzuyu and finished up her lunch.

A couple hours passed as the three were in Sana's office in her large and tall skyscraper, doing office work before Sana said something, "You guys continue I'm gonna step out for a quick restroom break." Nayeon and Tzuyu nodded. 

As soon as Sana left, Tzuyu's phone rung. Dahyun is calling..

"Did Sana really have to leave as soon as Dahyun calls, ugh.. Hello?" Tzuyu said. 

"Hey, I just landed in Korea, I was gonna tell you but I forgot. Why'd you call me?" 

"KOREA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tzuyu yelled out scaring Nayeon.

"There were things left unsaid and I wanted to talk to Sana, do you know how I can reach her?"

Tzuyu hesitated, "Yeah, I'll send you her address to her house and you need to come there now, I'll guide Sana home. Bye." Tzuyu hurried as she hears Sana's heels clacking against the floor. Nayeon looks at Tzuyu with an unagreeing face yet stiffling a laugh.

"Hm? Why'd Tzuyu get so red, did Nayeon say a bad joke again?" 

"Hey, they are not bad at all, you don't appreciate good puns." Nayeon sulked. Tzuyu pretended to yawn, "Let's go back to your place and finish this up, my back needs some loving." 

"Sure, I was going to call it a night anyway." All three packed up their paperwork and laptops before leaving the office. 

Upon arrival, Sana looks at her front door entrance, um, who gave these two random girls my home address?" Sana asked while she parks in her driveway.

Dahyun and Yoojung turned around with their luggages in their hands because of the sudden beam of light. Sana sees it's Dahyun and her roomate while they're being blinded by the light.

"Dahyun's in.. Korea? Am I seeing this right?" Sana asked Tzuyu and Nayeon. Tzuyu pretended to play along, "They must be freezing, come on." 

Sana slowly turned off the engine and got out of her car. Dahyun first sees Tzuyu. "Tzuyu! You look so much better than you do on screen, you smell good too, what is that thai?" 

"I ate that for lunch, how the heck did you smell that off of me? Give me a hug." Dahyun jumps into Tzuyu's embrace. As she was hugging Tzuyu, Sana comes into her view, making Dahyun untighten the grip of the hug. Tzuyu realizes and steps aside of Dahyun. 

"Hey, come inside, you both must've been very cold." was all what Sana said as she looks at Dahyun. Sana opens up the door of her mansion and is greeted by bright lights from every single inch of the house. 

"Whoa, what a place." Dahyun breathed out in awe. Dahyun looked over to Jieqiong whose jaw has been droppd ever since she's been here. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is Jieqiong, my roomate from Australia, she wanted to visit Korea while I'm visiting." Yoojung bows, "Hi I'm Choi Yoojung, 27 years old, and I'm here for the free trip, she paid for it." Yoojung said with a smile. 

Nayeon and Tzuyu smiled at Yoojung's easy going personality. "Can you show me the bathroom?" 

"Around the stairs, turn left and walk all the way to the end of the west hall until you reach the bathroom on the right hand side." Tzuyu said to Yoojung. She nodded hearing the instructions and walked away. 

"How are you in Korea right now?" Sana asked. 

"I actually needed to talk to you, I don't know why but I feel like how we left things back in Australia didn't seem civil and I have yet told you what I wanted to tell you." Dahyun answered. Nayeon and Tzuyu looked at each other and Tzuyu spoke up, "We'll go to our rooms now. Sana, hear her out." 

Nayeon follows Tzuyu up the elegant rose-vined stairs and disappeared upstairs. 

"Can we sit down somewhere?" Dahyun requested. Sana nodded her head and guided her into the piano room. 

"I didn't know you play piano." Dahyun said as she entered the room. Sana smiled, "Tzuyu told me that playing the piano was one of your favorite past times, and I didn't want to leave this room empty, it fits well." Sana saved herself.

"Do you mind?" Dahyun gestured wanting to play it. Sana happily allows her to. Dahyun fixes the piano bench to her height and opens up the piano to reveal the keys underneath. 

Sana watches Dahyun as she settles herself into her pianist mode. Within the first couple chords, Sana recognizes the song. She listens fondly to Dahyun's piano skills and once the intro is passed, Dahyun started singing

The two eyes looking at each other

The one remaining pair of eyes, the lost eyes

The two eyes, tightly shut

The eyes that are too late, the eyes that lost you

I’m becoming more and more sorry, looking at you with these kinds of feelings

Eyes looking at each other

One pair of remaining eyes, eyes that have lost its way

I made a big mistake, I made a mistake

The dream that grew inside of me

Was that time would bring you to me like the wind

-What If: by EXO

Sana realizes that these were unspoken words Dahyun possibly felt towards Sana. Sana didn't know why she had tears falling down her fast as she hears Dahyun sing these words. Within moments, Dahyun stops playing and looks over to Sana, who's trying to wipe her tears away. 

"Sana, are you crying?" Dahyun asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright, why are there tears in your eyes?" 

Sana smiled, "You're so clueless, why'd you choose this song out of every single other song in the world?" Dahyun smiled as she wipes the tears away, "Blame my playlist, I like songs with deep lyrics that I relate to." 

"I couldn't help but feel like that song was meant to be sung for me." 

Dahyun smiled as she sat down on the piano bench, "It's been a while since I played the piano but that song has always had an important meaning to me I suppose." 

Dahyun and Sana shared the comfortable silence for a moment before Sana asks, "What did you need to tell me that you flew all the way from Australia for?" 

Dahyun stands up and goes over to the couch Sana was sitting in. Dahyun lets out a deep breath before talking.

"You were wondering why I packed up my things and left that day." Sana nodded while looking at Dahyun with her light brown orbs. 

"You were part of the reason why I left, a large part actually. I don't know why it irritated my heart hearing that you and Nayeon were together. I knew you both had feelings for each other but I had no idea that you were going to date literally the following week. I don't know, I mean I don't have feelings for you but the thought of you two being together in front of me kinda made my blood boil." 

"That night I made a decision to leave to Australia, knowing that it'll be good for my health to get away from everyone here for a while, and live on my own by myself with no one that knows me. Then, I ran into Yoojung on the plane who was also escaping from her realities and wanting to be on her own and we've been roomates ever since. You told me that you saw me with my 'girlfriend' and the only girl that was with me was Yoojung, so you must've seen her be cuddly with me but that's just how she is, we're very comfortable with each other. I didn't understand why you were so angry at me but it all made sense, there was a chance you were jealous."

"You don't have feelings for me anymore?" Sana raised the question in the air. 

"I don't. I thought my heartbeat would quicken when I saw you again in Australia but for some reason it didn't." Dahyun truthfully told Sana. 

Sana looked down at the floor defeated, "I didn't expect anything grand for our meeting again, but it's always nice to see you." Dahyun smiled softly.

"And thank you for telling me everything, it all makes sense to me now." 

"I just wanted to tell you, don't be angry at Tzuyu or Chaeyoung because I told them not to tell anyone." 

"I'm not upset at anyone, I knew that you didn't want to tell anyone... so this is where we'll leave things at?" Sana asked.

Dahyun nodded at Sana's question, "Yeah, I'm going back to Australia in two days, I'm only staying for two days and three nights."

Sana looked down, "I wanted to see Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Mina and Momo before I go back. We don't need to stay here tonight, we can stay at a hotel nearby." Dahyun said. 

"I would be an idiot if you were to leave under my watch. Stay until you need to leave. There's more than enough room for you and Yoojung." Sana said. 

Dahyun smiled at the hospitality, "Thanks Sana." Dahyun went in her coat pocket to find her phone but couldn't feel the shape of the phone.

"Hm? Where'd my phone go?" Dahyun searches all over her body before she hears Yoojung call her name out faintly from the living room. 

"Dahyun! Dahyun, your girlfriend is on the other line, I told her I was holding onto our phones when we left the airport. Here." Dahyun picks up the phone and gives Sana a 'give me a second' whisper. 

Sana nods quietly at Dahyun. Sana grabs Yoojung's attention, "Dahyun... has a girlfriend?" 

Yoojung smiled, "Yeah, she didn't tell you?" Sana nodded no. "Dahyun and Jieqiong have been together for like three years now. Jieqiong was my roomate back in university in China and she ended up moving to Australia a year after me after I told her how amazing it is here, and how I met Dahyun on the plane and tell her good things about her and all. They met when she came over here 3 years ago and dated ever since." 

Sana asked, "Does she live with both of you?" Yoojung nodded, "Yeah. She was staying at a hotel near us, but then Dahyun invited her to live with us at Dahyun's small yet cozy house at the time before she hit it big as a President and CEO of Nike Aus. We've been staying at this mansion for like a good month now, still fresh, still new to me, she's been living in a mansion before apparently because her family is rich." 

Sana remembers Dahyun saying she wanted to escape from her family because it was lonely. 

"Could you and Jieqiong communicate when you were first roomates?" Sana asked.

"Umm, no actually. It was my first time in China, and it just so happens she was learning how to speak Korean because she wants to become a founder of a dance company in Korea. So coincidentally she and I were roomed together and I taught her for four years and she soon became fluent. We lived together ever since before I moved her 4 four years ago, meeting Dahyun for the first time." Yoojung answered.

"I heard from Dahyun that you've never been to Seoul?" Sana asked.

"Yeah, I've been literally studying everywhere but Seoul, odd huh?" As Sana and Yoojung get to know each other. Dahyun walks in the room.

"Everything's good here, I'm staying at a friend's place until I come back Thursday night. Goodbye for now." Dahyun said over the phone. 

Sana smiled as Dahyun looks at her with a smile, "Sorry, I had a phone call." Sana forces a smile, "Your girlfriend?" 

Dahyun smiles, "Yeah, I met her a couple years ago. She's friends with Yoojung." 

Sana asks, "Are you happy with her?" 

"Wholeheartedly happy with her, she treats me very well." 

Sana lets out a sigh, "I'm glad you're happy Dahyun, here let me show you to your and Yoojung's rooms." Sana guided Dahyun up the stairs. 

"There's three bathrooms on the second floor, this is where your two guest rooms will be and your rooms will also have bathrooms. Mine's on the third with Nayeon and Tzuyu. Feel free to call me if you need anything, I'll always answer." 

Dahyun and Yoojung thanked Sana and went to their two separate rooms. "Sana seems like she's still in love with you." Yoojung mentioned.

"Does she? I don't feel anything from her." Dahyun said. Yoojung smiles, "When I was telling her about Jieqiong, it looked like accidentally stepping on a puppy's tail, her eyes seemed sullen and her face turned pale." 

"You told her about Jieqiong?" Dahyun asked. "Yeah, I didn't think it would harm anyone, knowing that you two had a history that ended civil." 

"You're right, and she didn't take it well or?" 

"She seemed level headed, I mean she didn't get mad or anything but her face flushed blue and her voice was getting softer by the second. I felt the vibe that she misses you or still loves you or something. Which is odd, because I feel like you genuinely don't feel anything." Yoojung truthfully states to Dahyun.

"I don't know, the last conversation I had with Sana before I left was pretty nice, I didn't leave on bad terms or anything and when I saw her again in Australia, everything went well. It felt like two friends catching up with each other. Then she spazzed out the night she had to leave which made me follow her out here." 

"Did you tell Jieqiong all that?" Yoojung questioned. "Yeah, I told her just now the reason why I was out here, and she said for me to sort things out with Sana, but it doesn't seem like there's much to talk about. Should I talk to her about something or?" 

"I don't know girl, it seems like there's some closure Sana needs from you. Go talk to her." Yoojung said before she starts unpacking her clothes for the night. Dahyun listens to Yoojung and leaves her luggage in the neighboring room. 

Dahyun knocks on Sana's door, "Hey, can we talk for a second, if you're tired I totally understand." Sana shakes her head, "Oh no, come in, I'm good." 

Dahyun walks in and looks at Sana's room, it's simple and clean yet modern with abstract black and white art on the walls. 

"Into art?" Dahyun asked. "Yeah, I like how the painter has one goal and it's to create what's on their mind and lets the rest of the world decide what they take from it." 

Dahyun smiles at her answer, "I was talking to Yoojung, and it seems like I've been missing something." Sana's face turned red and her palms get sweaty. 

"What is it?" 

"Do you have feelings for me?" Dahyun asked Sana. Sana looks back her in the eyes that's been looking at her trying to search for answers.

Sana awkwardly lets out a chuckle, confusing Dahyun. "No of course not, did it seem like I have feelings for you?"

Dahyun still has a straight expression and looks at Sana curiously. 

"I- I only see you as a friend." Sana stuttered out, compelled by her eye contact. 

Dahyun says as she stares deep into Sana's eyes once more. "Alright, I just needed to know, um is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Dahyun asked.

Sana stammered, "I..I miss- ahem when are you going to see everyone again, I would like to... escort you." Sana said.

"Oh, um I was thinking tomorrow morning, they're probably really busy so I just wanted to stop by and say hi before I take Yoojung around Seoul." 

Sana smiles, "Sounds great, I'll be up and ready. Goodnight Dahyun." Dahyun turns around and leaves the room, "Goodnight Sana, sleep well." 

As soon as Dahyun closes the door, Sana lets out a deep breath she was holding in. 

"I don't have feelings for you.. I don't have feelings for you..." Sana said to herself. "I shouldn't be having any feelings." Sana said as she plummets on her bed.

"How'd it go?" Yoojung asked. "She said she doesn't have any feelings." Dahyun answered.

"That's odd, but I guess we gotta take her word for it." 

"And tomorrow, she's coming with me to see my old friends again." Yoojung smiled as she takes off her bathrobe and gets into her pajamas. 

"Aren't you going to look away?" Dahyun and Yoojung looked at each other for a couple seconds before laughing together. "HA good one!" 

"True, we've changed in front of each other too many times. But I'll look away because I'm a gentlewoman." Dahyun smiled and laughed. "I'm going to go to my room, I'll see you tomorrow." 

\---

"Chairman Myoui Mina. Miss Minatozaki Sana and Miss Kim Dahyun are requesting to see you, shall I send them up?" The man asked over the phone. "You may go see Chairman Myoui Mina now." 

Once, Dahyun sees Mina from the glass window, she sees a humongous change. Mina is more composed than she's ever been, Her hair is grown out long and her business suit is hugging every part of her body well, down to her thighs and biceps. Mina looks up from her paperwork, and sees Dahyun through the glass making silly faces. 

"Dahyun!" Mina yelled out, she took off her glasses and opened the door. "Ah, you're here in Korea, oh my god you look so good, wow, your under chin fat is gone, why did you get so skinny?" Mina cried out all at once before taking the girls in her arms once more. 

"I've been getting my exercise." Dahyun said. 

"You hate exercising." Mina said before Dahyun winked at her and everything clicked. "Oh shit, yeah get it girl, I'm happy for you." Dahyun smiles and walks towards the end of the office. 

"Your office is like 3,000 feet up in the air, you don't feel like falling? Goodness." Dahyun said looking over, before Mina slightly pushes her and catches her last second. 

"MINA!" Dahyun screeched.

"I got you, don't worry." Mina laughs. 

"You're dressed super professionally yet you still act like the goofball that you are, it's nice to see you again." Dahyun said, "I hope everything is going well in your cosmetic company, how are you and Momo?" 

"We're good, and you and your girlfriend must be wildin' if you're losing that much weight." Mina said smirking at Dahyun.

Sana speaks up, "Damn 4 years later and my incredible super powers stay working." Mina and Dahyun laughs, "Sorry, I just haven't seen Dahyun in a long time and she looks different." 

"So do you girl, I'll let you be now, I just wanted to say hi before I catch my flight back to Australia."

"Here give me one more hug, I'll see you later, stay healthy and stay happy. Bye Dahyun, and I'll see you soon Sana, take care of yourself." Mina smiles and waves at both of the girls as they take their leave.

"You and Mina were closer than I thought huh?" Sana brought up to Dahyun. 

"It's because of Momo, we always worked together when you were in Japan so I got to know them both."

Once they're back in Sana's car, they're off to see Momo. Within 20 minutes, they reached Momo's building. "Whoa, Momo made it big too, all of our friends are just growing on such a beautiful path." Dahyun said smiling. 

Once again, they go through the same security passing to make sure Momo knows Sana and Dahyun. Dahyun and Sana got off the elevator and meets Momo running from the hall. "DAHYUN!" Momo attacked Dahyun and they both fell on the ground. 

"Momo! Oh my god, OW!" Dahyun laid flat on the floor, with Momo in between her legs. "Ooops sorry, I got excited." 

"Hey, Sana, sorry I don't get this excited seeing you. I literally see you every single week, I haven't seen our girl Dahyun in years. Wow, your jawline is sharper than my slicing skills."

Dahyun smiles brightly, "You and Mina both see the weight I lost." 

"You saw Mina before me? Rude." Momo sulked.

"Oh come on, she was closer to Sana's house than yours, don't sulk." Dahyun said and Momo smiled, "Gotcha! Still gulliable, nice!" 

"I just wanted to drop by and say hi before I leave soon."

"You're leaving already? How long are you staying?"

"Two days and three nights, we're leaving thursday night." Dahyun said to Momo who evidently shows her expressions.

"I'll see you again soon, don't worry. This won't be the last time." Momo smiled, "I'll leave you to your busy schedule, it's always nice to see you Momo, you keep on getting prettier and prettier." Momo blushes.

"Stay safe and eat well." Momo gives Dahyun one last hug. "See you Sana!" 

Dahyun and Sana leaves Momo's building.

"Wanna go visit Chaeyoung while we're at it?" Sana asked. Dahyun nodded. "I'd love to." Sana speeds off and within minutes she reaches CCMC. The two girls walk in and sees Chaeyoung at her office.

"Hi, we're here to see Dr. Son Chaeyoung." Chaeyoung hears her name and whips her head around. "Who's calling for me, I didn't get any appointment notices." 

Chaeyoung looked over and saw Sana and Dahyun and she got up so quickly and rushed over to Dahyun and Sana. 

"Dahyun! Let's go outside and catch up!" Chaeyoung said hugging Dahyun. Dahyun smiled and followed. 

"How are you even here right now?" Chaeyoung said as they all sat down in a table in the food court. Sana breached in, "I said the same thing." 

"I needed to talk to Sana and knowing that she would never come back to Australia, I flew out here with Yoojung." Dahyun said. Chaeyoung nodded her head, 'oh', are you staying long?" 

Dahyun shook her head, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Jieqiong will be landing a day after so I gotta be home." Dahyun told Chaeyoung. Sana looks down at her lap. 

"I hope we could've hung out more. How've you been, it's not like I was just talking to you the other night but how are you?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"I'm good, I'm feeling so great actually. Everything's going well in my life right now." Dahyun said with a smile on her face and stretching her body. 

"That's good to hear, I'm glad to see you happy." Chaeyoung said. Sana jumped in, "When you're happy, everyone here is happy too." Dahyun smiled sincerely at Sana's words.

"Hey, thanks for stopping by, it's so nice to see your face again." Chaeyoung said as she stood up to hug Dahyun. Dahyun got up out of her seat and hugged Chaeyoung back. Sana also stood up from the chair. 

"I'll let you enjoy the rest of your time here, text me when you land okay? I love you. I hope to visit Australia when I can!" Chaeyoung said still having her arms wrapped around Dahyun's neck.

Dahyun smiled, "You said it, I have your word now." Chaeyoung and Dahyun smiled at each other, "Go on now, take care of her Sana, I'll see you around girl." Chaeyoung directed at Sana. 

Everybody exchanged their goodbyes and now Dahyun and Sana are on their way back to Sana's house. "Yoojung, let's go, Seoul is ready for you!" Yoojung immediately reacts to Dahyun's voice and jumps off the bed. 

"I've been ready let's go." Sana smiled and waves them goodbye. They spent the entire day enjoying what Seoul's weather had to offer and went to amusment parks and ate delicious foods and drank fragrant drinks. 

Their day comes to an end and they return back home. They do their night routines and call it a night. 

The next day was just a day for them to spend their last day together in Seoul, enjoying the good food and drinks again before they leave tomorrow morning. 

\---

"Thank you for treating Yoojung and I so well, we really appreciate it." Dahyun said to Sana. Sana smiled, "Don't mention it, it was great having you guys around the house." 

"Thank you, we'll take our leave now, take care Sana." Dahyun said as she smiles and waves at Sana. Yoojung waves her goodbyes and they handed their luggage to the driver. 

"Wait, Dahyun." Sana abruptly said as Dahyun was heading in the car. Sana wraps her arms around Dahyun. "I hope to see you again soon." Dahyun returns the hug and puts one hand on her head pulling Sana in closer. 

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, take it easy out here." Dahyun said looking at Sana. Sana retreats from the hug and watches Dahyun leave. Dahyun gives her one last wave and smile before getting in the car and off to the airport. Sana lets out a defeated sigh watching the car drive off into the distance.

Why can't I just tell you that I miss you? Just those three words, why are they so hard to say to you? Sana walks into her house and gets ready to go to work. 

In the car ride to the airport, Yoojung looks over to Dahyun sitting next to her in the backseat, "What'd she say to you?" 

Dahyun averts her gaze from the streets of Seoul, "She hopes to see me again in the future." Dahyun said smiling lightly. Yoojung smiled seeing Dahyun smile, "She feels something for you, you do know that right?" 

Dahyun's face expression changed, "She told me she doesn't see me that way." Yoojung scoffed and looked at her phone. 

"I could see otherwise, you know I studied human behavior for a little bit in the past right, I could tell." Dahyun rethinks Sana's words and actions. "Does she really?" 

Soon enough, they reach the airport and go through their normal security check up and are in the waiting area. 

"This was the location that I was in before I boarded my plane to Australia 4 years ago." Dahyun looked around the waiting area, "That's where Tzuyu and Chaeyoung let me go." Dahyun pointed under the TV. 

"Nostalgic feelings?" Yoojung asked. Dahyun nodded, "My heart sunk at this scene four years ago, and I still feel it now." 

"These girls mean everything to you, I would understand why your heart feels so heavily for them."

Dahyun smiles with her lips pressed together trying to stiffle a tear. 

"That amount of emotion and love you have for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, do you feel that for anyone else?" Yoojung asked, taking off her headphones getting into a serious topic.

Dahyun looks over at Yoojung with red eyes and a red nose. "Not that I know of." 

"Not even Jieqiong?" Dahyun looks at her white hands, "Jieqiong and I are lovers, we love each other but the deep connection I have with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu is irreplaceable." 

"And what about Sana?"

Dahyun looks up from her hands and out to the scene of planes departing and arriving. "We don't have that connection, we did have a little fluttering feeling years ago but it was never to the extent to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Those two girls are my treasure, they mean everything to me, if anything happens, I would want them to know first. Like if things got serious with me and Jieqiong or like if we're moving to Korea or something, I would tell them first." 

Yoojung genuinely felt Dahyun's words leaving an imprint on her. "Understood." Dahyun closed her eyes and laid her head on Yoojung's shoulders and she smiled, "I'll wake you up when we board. Get some rest." 

35 minutes passed by. 

Can we please have all passengers board on Flight 72 to Melbourne, Australia at this time? Again, can we please have all passengers board on Flight 72 to Melbourne, Australia? Doors will close at 8:25am. Flight 72 is at its final boarding call. Thank you for choosing to fly with Australia Airlines, please enjoy your flight.

"It's our flight, let's go." Yoojung shook Dahyun awake. Dahyun gets up and rubs her red eyes. "Alright, I'm up." 

They enter together and once Yoojung gets her plane ticket checked, Dahyun is up next. 

"Thank you, you're all good to go, have a safe flight." The woman said. Dahyun looked back at the location where she saw Chaeyoung and Tzuyu wave her off and smiled, "I love you guys too." 

Their flight back was soothing and the flight attendant service was great. Withing nearly 15 hours, they arrive back in Australia. 

"Ah, our ground! I've missed you! Let's go home!" Yoojung cried out as they walked to the bagging checking area. They safely retrieve their suitcases and are on their way home. 

"It's almost lunchtime, do you wanna grab some food or just cook at home?" Dahyun asked. 

"Your go-to special rabokki sounds perfect right now." Yoojung answered. Dahyun smiles remembering this was what Sana first made for her on their first 'date'. The taste always stuck with her. 

"I don't think we have all the ingredients, let's go buy some?" Dahyun asked smiling. Yoojung smiled, "LET'S GO ON A GROCERY ADVENTURE!" They both geekily hopped out of baggage claim area and exited the airport linking arms, now waiting for a taxi. Yoojung hailed one over and both got in. Yoojung went in first, sitting behind the driver and Dahyun followed behind after giving the suitcase to the driver. 

"To the nearest Korean grocery store please." Dahyun said in her top notch English skills. The taxi driver responds and drives off. 

Yoojung brings up, "When is Jieqiong coming home? Tomorrow right?" 

"Tomorrow night yes, as soon as she lands we should already be here." Dahyun said to Yoojung. "You never told me, how in the world did you even create your special rabokki?" 

"Sana made it for the both of us the first time we had out first date, it was the only cuisine she could make at the time but it was indeed a homemade cooked meal and I haven't had any in years. So I was really fond of it." Dahyun replied as Yoojung let out a sigh.

"You have a soft spot for her." 

"I suppose I do, she really is a good person, it's a shame we didn't get close because I left so soon."

"Do you regret leaving her?" 

"A part of me does and a part of me doesn't because if I didn't make the decision I made four years ago, we wouldn't end up this way. I'm happily in a healthy relationship with Jieqiong and we both are very important people in our businesses. I don't know if staying would change anyth- SIR WATCH OUT!" 

The taxi driver couldn't react in time and the truck coming from the opposite side of the taxi driver hit one side of the taxi incredibly hard, flipping the entire taxi over. Debris of the fallen metal scattered everywhere and the scene caused every single moving vehicle to stop and everybody hectically started to call the amubulance. In the taxi are three unconscious people. 

"000?! PLEASE CAN WE GET AN AMBULANCE THERE HAS BEEN A CAR COLLISION AND THREE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN DEEPLY INJURED. AND THE TAXI IS ENTIRELY FLIPPED OVER AND THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO GET THEM OUT. WE'RE AT THE CROSS STREETS 'BROWDY LANE AND BEACON STREET'. PLEASE HURRY!" A random stranger yelled into their phones as they saw the scene. 

"The car is flipped completely, the seatbelts are stuck, does anyone have anything sharp to cut these with?" A stranger perhaps in his late 20s said to those looking at the scene. "Someone please, they're bleeding nonstop." Someone from behind, handed the man a mutli-tooled chain. 

"There's a blade there, be careful." the man said. The person switched out the blade and cut the seatbelt at an angle, taking out Yoojung first, then the driver, then went to the other side to get to Dahyun. 

"Her head's bleeding, any clean cloth or any type of clean material will do." the man suggested with composure.

A woman watching the scene takes out a clean cloth from her stroller cart, "Here, take this." The man reacts promptly and applies steady pressure for 15-20 minutes before an ambulance came. 

"Please move out of the way and let the paramedic through." said the man applying pressure onto Dahyun's head. As the paramedic puts both Yoojung and the driver up on gurneys, they returned to the man with Dahyun.

"Thank you for taking care of everyone while we were on our way. We'll take it from here." The paramedic assures as they keep on applying pressure on Dahyun's head. "Are you a doctor?" The paramedic asked. 

"No, but I knew what to do because my family member was in this situation when I was younger." The man said. "Because of your calm procedure, their heart is still beating, thank you." The paramedic thanked the young man.

"Please save them." The man said. The paramedic nodded and hopped in the back of the ambulance, closing both doors and driving to the nearest hospital.

 

A/N: I released the last chapter too... and yes I've had this planned out for a while, been watching too many dramas. Steady your heartbeat because next chapter is a little stinging. 


	13. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death; did I get your blood boiling and heart thumping? Sorry :((((

The paramedic nodded and hopped in the back of the ambulance, closing both doors and driving to the nearest hospital. 

As soon as they reached the hospital, everyone rushes out from the ambulance and sped their way towards the emergency rooms. 

"Female, late 20s, immense head injury, possible deadly brain damage from punctured scraps of metal." The paramedic said as he hands off Dahyun to the professional doctors. 

"Female, late 20s, open wounds from glass, heart beating at irregular beat." 

"Male, early 30s, heart beating at irregular time signature, fractured ribs." The paramedic says as he hands off both Yoojung and the taxi driver. 

"Let's get her to the operation room and get the other two to the emergency rooms immediately." The doctor stated as he pushes Dahyun through the OR. The nurses and doctors in the OR ready themselves as the doctor enters with Dahyun. They snipped off Dahyun's clothes and put her in a gown before operating on her head. 

"Steady heart beat, we'll now remove the- Whoa whoa what's happening?!" The surgeon called out. 

"Her heartbeat has spiked, Doctor." The nurse said looking at the heart beat monitoring system.

102...138..158...174...

"Hand me the defibrillator." A nurse grabs a defibrillator and hands it to the surgeon.

"Clear!" The defibrillator shocks Dahyun. No response. The surgeon rubs the defibrillator once more, "Clear." Dahyun's heartbeat now drops but too hastily.

174...120...62..0... flatline. The surgeon sighed out defeatedly.

"We've lost her." 

\--- 

After 17 hours, Yoojung wakes up. "Where am I?" She looks over to the person next to her.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, I'll alert the doctor." The nurse said as she finishes checking up on Yoojung. 

"Wait, where's Dahyun?" The nurse hesitates to answer, "She- she didn't make it." 

Yoojung shot up from the hospital bed, "WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?" 

The nurse tried to calm Yoojung down, "Please stay calm, I'll take you to her." Yoojung listens and follows the nurse to the OR. 

Yoojung walks pass by the OR doors and is looking in through the glass. Closing her eyes to get ready to see her friend, she opened slowly and sees Dahyun's faint body with a white cover over her entire body. Yoojung broke down against the nurse. 

"How can this happen to her? What happened? Why did this have to happen to her and not me? She has so many loving people in her life, I don't know how they're going to handle this." Yoojung said as she remembered what Dahyun said. 

if anything happens, I would want them to know first.

"Do you know where her phone is?" Yoojung looked at the nurse, wiping her tears away. The nurse nods her head and retrieves Dahyun's phone from a bag. Yoojung thanked her and quickly called Chaeyoung first. 

"Dahyun! You landed! I'm glad." Yoojung heard Chaeyoung's chirpy over phone. 

"Chaeyoung, it's-it's me, Yoojung." 

"Hey, why do you have Dahyun's phone, is she in the bathroom?" Chaeyoung asked. Yoojung gathered up all her strength to tell Chaeyoung. 

"Dahyun told me that in any circumstance if something happens, you and Tzuyu should be the first to know." 

"Yoojung, you're scaring me, why do you sound so serious.. what happened to Dahyun?" 

"Dahyun... she-" Yoojung started before she felt a lump in her throat. "She's gone." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean she's gone, like she's gone to the bathroom or something right? This isn't funny, I don't like this prank you're playing on me, Yoojung." 

"Chaeyoung, Dahyun passed away. I don't know how long ago but I just woke up and I heard from the nurse that she didn't make it, I still don't know the details."

Silence.

"Chaeyoung. Are you there?" Yoojung called out. 

"I'm booking a flight to Australia now, I'll see you tomorrow, call Tzuyu." was all Chaeyoung managed to say before she felt her voice break. Chaeyoung broke down crying in her office before telling her workers she had to leave for an emergency. 

Chaeyoung was in no state to drive so she called an uber to drive her to Tzuyu's house. 

Yoojung is now finding Tzuyu's name in Dahyun's phone, while she does that she looks over at the nurse. "What happened to Dahyun?"

"Dahyun had a deadly brain injury. She was seated on the side of the taxi where the truck striked it the hardest and caused Dahyun to have a concussion and as we looked deeper there were metal from either the truck or taxi that got inside of her head and once we started operating on her, her heartbeat spiked suddenly and dropped at once, resulting in a flatline. She passed away 15 hours ago. I'm sorry for your loss." the nurse replied.

Yoojung's heart cannot handle what she's hearing. "And the taxi driver?" 

"He was discharged a couple hours before you. He has fractured ribs but he'll be just fine."

Yoojung stood there frozen and on the other line Tzuyu picks up, "Hello? Dahyun? Did you land safely?" Yoojung is still frozen. 

"Hello?" Tzuyu asked out once more. "This is no time to freeze up. Tzuyu, Dahyun passed away. Yesterday, we got into a car accident and a truck hit her side and we were rushed to the hospital, I made it out okay but she didn't. She's gone." 

Silence. [Doorbell rings] 

"Tzuyu open the door!" Tzuyu doesn't react to the doorbell and Chaeyoung's yell. "I know Yoojung is calling you about the news, please open up." Tzuyu snaps out of it and walks inactively towards her door. As soon as Tzuyu opens the door, Chaeyoung attacks her with a tight hug. Tzuyu doesn't reciprocate and still holding onto the phone to her ear.

"I booked us tickets to Australia, we're leaving in 1 hour and 10 minutes, pack your things now. We don't have time to process this, we have to go see her now." Chaeyoung bravely said out, breaking Tzuyu's trance. 

"Chaeyoung and I will see you soon, be careful Yoojung, we'll see you soon." Yoojung is sobbing on the other line. "Okay." 

Yoojung knew that Dahyun only wanted to tell Chaeyoung and Tzuyu but she knew she had to tell Sana as well. Seeing Sana's contact name, she called her and Sana picked up.

"Dahyun? What is it?" Sana asked out softly. 

"It's Yoojung, please try to stay calm okay? Listen to my words carefully." 

"Dahyun passed away 15 hours ago because of a car accident we both got into, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu booked the first flight that leaves in 1 hour and 10 minutes, buy those tickets and bring Mina and Momo as well. I know she would want you all here." Yoojung said in the most stable voice she had. 

Sana, same as the others, froze up hearing the news. "Dahyun.. is.. gone?" Tears formed into Sana's eyes. Regret written all over her face. She wipes away her tears, "I'll tell them, thank you for being brave. Stay near Dahyun okay?" Yoojung responded and Sana immediately ended the call and called Mina and Momo at the same time. 

"Listen to me you guys, please stay calm okay? Dahyun and Yoojung got into a car accident after they landed and Dahyun didn't.. make it. We're all going to meet Chaeyoung and Tzuyu now, we're going to Australia. I'm buying us tickets as we speak." 

All Sana heard on the other line was Momo's sobs. No other word came out. Sana knew how much Dahyun meant to Momo too. "Momo, we have to go now." Mina said on the other line. Hearing Mina's sniffles, Sana felt her heart breaking, "Dahyun's gone."

Everyone meets up at the airport and sees Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Everyone is only seen in their clothes they were called in, and a duffle bag of clothes. Nobody said anything when they all saw each other, but they all shared the same emotions. They all hugged one another, that's all it took for them to let their tears stream. 

13 hours passed. They all arrive in Australia. Chaeyoung called Dahyun's phone and Yoojung answered. "We're here, what hospital?" 

"It's 10 minutes away from the airport, I think it's called Cavenport Hospital Center." Chaeyoung thanked Yoojung, "We're on our way." 

Upon arrival, they all rush to the receptionist desk, "We're here for Kim Dahyun." The receptionist searches on the computer. 

"I'm sorry that your patient passed away, 9th floor, OR." They all rushed to the elevator and finds the room where Dahyun is staying for the time being. They looked to their left, and then right and sees Yoojung and Jieqiong sitting in a chair in front of Dahyun's OR. Sana rushes first and looks over at Dahyun's covered body, followed by everyone.

All their expressions all say the same thing. Sana's tears started to flow and couldn't stop.

"How did this happen to you, Dahyun.. You're our angel that was sent from above that we always cherished. How is this happening?" Momo cried out. 

"You always bring people together, even until now. You were taken away too soon." Tzuyu said. 

"Dahyun, you said we were going to see each other again soon, why'd you have to leave?" Chaeyoung cried out into Tzuyu's arms. 

"All of our hearts are crying out for you, but we will see you one day again." Mina said.

"There's so many things left unsaid between us, do you know that?" Sana finally spoke. "But now, you'll never know how I feel. That's the largest regret in my entire life." 

Yoojung steps in causing everyone to direct their attention to her, "We can start her funeral process as soon as today." Everyone nods their heads. 

"Jieqiong, I'm sorry." Tzuyu said. She nods her head, "I know she's happy to have all of you guys together in one room. She was fond of every single one of you." 

Everyone smiles slightly as Sana speaks. "She's always good at bringing people together." 

\---

2 days later. 

Dahyun's father grabs the microphone, "And who will start off the eulogies?" Momo raises her hand and starts speaking.

Kim Dahyun. We were the first two people to know each other from each other's friend groups. You always stood out to me, your smile is radiant and your humor attracted my humor. I recall this one time we were having our lunch break, we were out separately and bumped into each other, I had my garlic knots and marinara sauce drenched all over you and I had chicken parmesan all over me. That was the first day we clicked because you just hired me and Mina and we went to grab the same type of food on the same day at the same time. I find it endearing how even our food taste was similar. I really do think it is way too early for you to leave us, but perhaps now you will no longer feel any pain of any sort. I'll always think of you, thank you for being such a wonderful friend. I'll see you again one day. -Hirai Momo.

Our families were similiar in almost every single way. That's how you and I bonded. We went through the same emotions, same thoughts, and that led us to being such close friends. You knew you were more than a friend to me. You knew me inside out like a sister would. I knew you more than you knew yourself. Everytime I'm with you and Chaeyoung my heart swells up with love, we always make such fun memories. We would go to amusement parks in high school and you were always scared to ride the scary rides like the viking and the rollercoasters but you went nonetheless because you wanted to share the memories with us. And until this day, we hold onto all our memories together. I love you, Dahyun. Look down on all of us, and take care of yourself up there. -Chou Tzuyu.

You're a butt for leaving us you know that? Did you know what I felt when I heard the news? My heart literally jumped out of my chest and ran all the way to you in Australia. That sight alone seems terrifying but it just means that in a heartbeat I would always come to you. I would just like to thank you and Tzuyu for being patient and letting my heart trust you wholeheartedly. You know how dark my past was and still was patient and waited for me. Everyone you love is here today, and I knew deep down who you love the most but too blind to see it, she'll speak after me. Hey Dahyun, we'll all smile brightly soon again and until then I'll one day see you again. I love you Dahyun. -Son Chaeyoung.

It's difficult talking to you like this. I distinctly remember the first day we met. We even got off the wrong foot because of that. You were so smooth and my heart just wasn't ready to take it. After all these years, even if I was with another person and you were with another person. I wholeheartedly believe we both just wanted each other but there were obstacles in the way. We were too young to realize that overcoming those obstacles could've brought us together. When you asked me if I had feelings for you. I wanted to say I did, but I know you have a girlfriend you were fond of, so I couldn't answer truthfully. I've always wanted to say that I miss you after spending four years away from you but I couldn't. I didn't understand the reason why until you left back to Australia. I couldn't say I miss you because my heart already knew, but my mind just didn't want to admit it to you. I have so many regrets. I've hurt you countless of times. I wish we had more time together to mend up all those bad experiences. I wish I was more truthful to you. Fate happens in a flash, and it can either create destiny and despair. With you, both happened. I promise you that you have a special place in my heart and I will never forget you. We will always stand by your side, like how you stand by ours. To our beloved Kim Dahyun, may you rest in peace. We will see your smiley face and eye smile once again. We love you. I love you. -Minatozaki Sana.

As everybody gives their heartfelt eulogies, everybody takes their turn to place a red rose above the casket before they lower the casket into the ground. In silence, everybody watches, seeing their beloved friend for the last time. Everybody disperses as the funeral process is complete and everybody is comforting one another.

"Your eulogy was beautiful." Jieqiong said to Sana. Sana smiles and gives Jieqiong a hug.

"I'm sorry, this must be hurting you deeply." Sana said. 

"It is, and I can tell that it's effecting you and your friends in a different way." 

Sana smiles faintly, "We'll all be happy again, it's just a sudden shock to us all." Sana replied. 

"Stay strong, okay? Dahyun would want all of us to." Jieqiong nodded at Sana and walked over to Yoojung.

Sana walks over to Yoojung after looking over at Dahyun's gravestone. "I just wanted to thank you for your bravery Yoojung. Thank you for calling each and every one of us the news and handling everything so well. Dahyun would've been so grateful and proud." 

Yoojung smiles at Sana, "It's the least I could do, in the car crash two of us made it and the only person who means the world to everyone didn't. She told me right before it happened that she wanted to tell her closest friends if anything happened and I fulfilled just as she asked." 

Sana puts her arms around Yoojung, "You were very brave, thank you again." 

Sana, Mina, and Momo started to walk over to Momo's car, until Sana sees an eagle fly over her head and perch near a tree next to Dahyun's gravestone. 

Sana smiles at the eagle, feeling tears form in her eyes, "You did well, Dahyun. Please watch over us." 

 

A/N: Writing fics is only a nice past time when I can't sleep so yeah, if you enjoyed this, thank you, I really appreciate it. If you didn't like this, there's more fics out there that appeals to you and your preferences. That wraps up, Look Me in the Face. Thanks for following along everyone, I hope everyone stays happy and healthy. Dahyun's birthday is coming up rather soon, keep an eye out for (birthday) one shots!


End file.
